Missunderstandings
by alimtzpar
Summary: El último año de preparatoria inicia y los malentendidos en el grupo parecen estar a la orden del día. ¿Podrán tener un año tranquilo? ¡Ah, cierto! Para una Pataki eso es demasiado pedir. Acompaña a Helga mientras intenta aclarar esos pequeños malentendidos y llegar al baile de graduación en una pieza...
1. 0 - PROLOGO

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la trama no me pertenecen, son creación de Craig Barttlet.**_

_**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo. La madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás" Hermann Hesse**_

_** PRÓLOGO **_

Dio una última mirada alrededor, a la casa vacía en la que había vivido los últimos cinco años.

Dentro de esas paredes, sus padres y él habían sido una familia.

Era lo que siempre quiso, lo que toda su vida había deseado. Cuando en sexto grado sus padres le dijeron que tenían que volver a Guatemala, a continuar con sus investigaciones, sus expediciones y estudios de las civilizaciones que antiguamente poblaron aquella región, la idea de volver a perderlos le resultó aterradora.

Por eso les había suplicado porque lo llevaran con él. Sabía que eso significaba dejar atrás a sus abuelos, a los huéspedes de Sunset Arms, que habían sido su familia los primeros doce años de su vida. Sabía que significaba dejar atrás a sus amigos… a su novia. Pero no dudó cuando tomó su decisión, y cinco años después no se arrepentía. Aunque irse hiciera a Helga odiarlo, y con el tiempo lo distanciara de Gerald…

Ahora, finalmente, volvería a Hillwood. Sus padres habían terminado su trabajo de años. Sus descubrimientos eran fascinantes y los expondrían en el museo nacional de Antropología y Arqueología que abrieron en Hillwood hace tres años.

Y esa era la razón de que ahora su casa estuviera vacía, su padre afuera con el camión de la mudanza y su madre le llamara para subir al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Suspiró. Aunque le alegraba volver a ver sus abuelos, volver a ver a Helga lo ponía muy nervioso… ¿Qué habría pasado en la vida de la rubia esos cinco años?

La menor de las hermanas Pataki se miraba en el espejo por quinta vez esa mañana, todavía no estaba segura de que el atuendo que había escogido le convencía… nunca le había importado su apariencia, pero suponía que algunos malos hábitos se pegan, y quien con lobos duerme a aullar aprende.

Su amistad con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd le había costado más neuronas de las que creyó si esta era la sexta vez que se ponía frente al espejo y se miraba detalladamente, su cabello largo caía en ondas a su alrededor enmarcando su rostro cuidadosamente maquillado para darle un aspecto natural a su piel y resaltar los mejores rasgos de la rubia, llevaba un delicado suéter de cachemir que se había comprado durante el verano en París, el corte dejaba su clavícula y hombros expuestos en un color negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Sus pantalones eran tan blancos que parecían nuevos, un cinturón naranja neón le acentuaba su cintura y para terminar se había calzado unas zapatillas cerradas de un rosa vibrante.

Suspiró. Todavía tenía problemas en decidir si se veía de buen gusto o no era para nada elegante, pensó con cierto retintín burlón al usar en su mente una frase típica de su amiga pelinegra. Aquello estaba decidido, juntarse tanto con Rhonda había matado sus neuronas si ahora usaba sus frases en una conversación consigo misma.

Intentando recobrar un poco de dignidad, salió de su habitación negándose a sí misma el verse una última vez al espejo. Mientras descendía las escaleras llamó a gritos a su hermana Olga varias veces, al llegar abajo iba a hacerlo una vez más cuando una masculina voz la cortó.

-Olga está terminando de empacar tu bolso de deportes G- antes de girarse a comprobar el dueño de la voz que tan familiar era para ella a esas alturas, sus mejillas enrojecieron tanto que no había manera de ocultar su sonrojo… Al estar frente a esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido, lo vio sonreír arrogante al saberse responsable de la reacción de la chica.

\- ¡Qué rayos te pasa zopenco! Vas a provocarme un infarto, no te aparezcas, así como así, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Houdini? – el exabrupto de la chica sólo la avergonzó más al darse cuenta la forma en la que le había hablado a su ahora oficial novio, anteriormente siempre había sido así con él y le estaba costando deshacerse de esos viejos hábitos.

-En primera, mi bella Helga- inició el chico con una voz suave mientras se acercaba a su pareja lentamente -Houdini era un escapista, no podía aparecerse a su voluntad en cualquier sitio- vio cómo la rubia tragaba con dificultad al estar prácticamente pegado a ella, sonrió de nuevo -En segundo lugar, no soy ninguna aparición, tu hermana me dejó pasar- levantó los brazos y acarició lenta y tortuosamente la piel expuesta de los hombros y clavícula de su novia que parecía hipnotizada con su mirada, ensanchó su sonrisa -Y en tercer lugar… Te ves… - Gerald descendió los centímetros que lo separaban de los labios de su chica, sólo para rosarlos sutilmente y desplazarse hacia su oído derecho -Exquisita- murmuró sensualmente consiguiendo un temblor en el cuerpo de su novia que no pudo esconder de él.

\- ¡Listo hermanita bebé! Tus cosas están preparadas ya pueden irse a… ¿Hermanita bebé? - Olga detuvo sus palabras al ver a su hermana menor de pie, congelada en la estancia, a unos pasos de su novio. Tenía la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas - ¿Helga? ¿Está todo bien? – Gerald se apresuró a tomar el bolso de deportes de manos de Olga, y asegurarle a la mayor que no había nada malo. Como ya se les hacía tarde, con una mano en la espalda baja de Helga la urgió a moverse hacia la puerta de la casa Pataki.

Olga salió a despedirlos y no dejó de agitar su brazo hasta que la camioneta del moreno era imposible de ver a la distancia. Con un semblante intranquilo volvió a ingresar a la casa, su hermana menor ciertamente le preocupaba mucho, después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior esperaba que su último año de preparatoria fuera tranquilo y lleno de momentos felices, agitó su cabeza para despejarse un poco, ella también tenía un día ajetreado por delante.

Después de avanzar unas calles, Helga al fin salió de su estupor y comenzó a manotear el brazo de Gerald quien no sentía dolor por los pequeños golpes de las finas manos de su novia y sólo rio complacido con la reacción de la rubia.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo como eso voy a matarte Johanssen- le advirtió con el ceño fruncido la delgada chica.

-No lo dudo Helga mi amor, no lo dudo- y mientras Gerald se concentraba en el camino, contento con ser él quien provocaba todas esas emociones en Helga, no se dio cuenta de que la rubia giraba el rostro para esconder el rojo escarlata que o cubría.

Para el moreno fue tan natural llamarla mi amor, que no se percató siquiera de que lo había hecho ni de que era la primera vez que le decía de esa forma, sin embargo, Helga claro que se percató y no podía dejar de sonreír por todas las mariposas que agitadas le hacían cosquillas no sólo en el estómago, sino por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente parecía que tendría un buen año, parecía que todo estaba en su lugar en su vida, ella se sentía feliz. Ignorante de que cierto rubio y cierta oriental estaban por presentarse en su vida tan abruptamente como salieron de ella.


	2. 1 - SORPRESA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen. Son de Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia.**

**En fin, intentando escribir los capítulos Bonus de mi historia Chronicles of Friendship, Love & Poetry... ha salido algo diferente. Que no haré parte de ese fanfic por lo que decidí publicarlo como una historia independiente...**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura. **

**CAPITULO UNO: SORPRESA**

Rhonda se encontraba muy alterada, hasta Harold se había dado cuenta de eso. Caminaba de un lado a otro en el estacionamiento y cada cierta cantidad de pasos consultaba la hora en su celular. El chico rapado no paraba de mirarla interrogante, la pelinegra siempre había sido un enigma para él desde que eran niños, parecía complicarse demasiado la vida… y para alguien como Harold Berman que buscaba exactamente lo contrario se le antojaba imposible descifrarla.

De hecho, cuando le propuso tener una primera cita a la unigénita Lloyd, el chico casi estaba seguro de que, en el remoto caso de que aceptara, no habría una segunda. Pero lo hubo. Y una tercera. Y una cuarta. Y ahora, contando los dos meses de vacaciones de verano, llevaban casi seis meses saliendo juntos, y Harold vivía cada día creyendo que sería el último junto a ella. Sólo que el chico se había equivocado cada uno de esos días…

Despertaba creyendo que en cualquier momento Rhonda lo miraría con asco y le dedicaría palabras tan crueles como en su infancia y se iría a buscar a alguien como Lorenzo, refinado y "cool", con el cual salir… y cada noche se acostaba sorprendido de que las cosas no hubiesen sido así.

Harold volvió a mirarla fijamente, la chica consultaba de nuevo la hora en su celular.

Era fácil olvidar que Rhonda no era la chica superficial e insustancial que su manera de hablar te hacía creer, el comportamiento de su novia era errático y Harold se encontraba encandilado por eso. Jamás se imaginó que el domingo antes de iniciar su último año escolar, la pelinegra tocaría a su puerta para contarle un encuentro, casi del tercer tipo, con cierta chica que le había hecho saber sus intenciones de interponerse entre Gerald y Helga, y que entonces se la pasaría orquestando un plan para proteger la naciente relación de sus mejores amigos…

Claro, junto al resto de la pandilla… y menos que esa conspiración iba a ser fomentada, dirigida y patrocinada por la flamante unigénita de los Wellington Lloyd.

Así era Rhonda. Egoísta, vanidosa y cruel, pero celosa de las personas que amaba, las cuidaba y protegía detrás de una máscara de desinterés y de aparente favor propio. El ex gordito de la pandilla no pudo evitar sonreír y, por un impulso, abrazar por la espalda a la pelinegra que se relajó visiblemente en sus brazos.

-Procura no arrugarme la blusa Harold, es de seda- murmuró más serena, dejando que su espalda se apoyara completamente en el pecho de su atlético novio.

-Lo que me pidas Rhonda- besó la sien de la joven en sus brazos y se permitió rodearse por ese olor característico de la pelinegra. Quizás no estaban destinados a durar, pero el actual capitán del equipo de futbol americano estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada momento que durara esa relación.

Fue justamente en ese segundo que la camioneta roja de Gerald arribó al estacionamiento de la preparatoria, Rhonda soltó un suspiro como si lo que había estado esperando que pasara por fin sucedía, y se relajó aún más cuando vio bajar a la pareja discutiendo porque Helga defendía que Inner Beast (la banda que había formado Sid) tenían el potencial de ser los ACDC de la época… y el moreno insistía en que, no negaba que fueran buenos, pero su novia exageraba en la comparación.

Se comportaban como siempre, sólo que había un sutil cambio esta vez. Rhonda pudo apreciar complacida la sonrisa coqueta y el aleteo intermitente de las pestañas de la rubia, que habían sido maquilladas con máscara volviéndolas visiblemente más largas, y Gerald tenía un ligero sonrojo que no se iba, al igual que la sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

La pareja no había notado a Rhonda. Ni a Harold.

Ellos tenían su propio mundo y casi le dolió a la pelinegra sacarlos de esa burbuja, claro que la palabra clave era "casi".

\- ¡Par de tórtolos! Si siguen tirando tanta miel se quedarán pegados al piso- la Wellington Lloyd en su interior le propinó un golpe por haber usado una frase tan poco elegante, pero por lo menos tenía lo que quería, la atención de los dos.

-Pero mira quién habla princesita…- empezó a replicar la rubia llevando ambos brazos a la cadera en una pose nada femenina que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Rhonda, todo el orgullo que sintió al verla tan exquisitamente arreglada yéndose por el caño con esa actitud de bravucona –…La chica entre los brazos de nuestro capitán de futbol- Rhonda tardó unos segundos en entender de qué estaba hablando su amiga, cuando la situación la golpeó se apresuró a retirarse de entre los brazos de su novio y arreglarse la blusa blanca y la falda plisada roja con negro que llevaba puesta, una vez estuvo segura de que su atuendo y su cabello se encontraban impolutos, le regresó la mirada a la rubia, que ya se encontraba riendo como enajenada.

En un acto instintivo la empujó intentando silenciarla, Helga estaba sobre un desnivel, y no era hábil con tacones, así que no pudo… aunque quiso… evitar que su tobillo derecho se doblara. Cerró los ojos esperando la caída, pero Harold se había movido rápido y la haló del brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio, recordaba haber pensado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su amigo la había ayudado que ojalá hubiese sido Gerald al estilo príncipe azul quien evitara su caída.

\- ¿Geraldine estás bien? – escuchar su segundo nombre en labios del dueño de su fantasía le provocó un escalofrío que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Helga G. Pataki puede sobrevivir a una simple torcedura- y como si quisiera demostrar su punto dio un par de pasos hacia la entrada de la preparatoria, apretando sus labios en una fina línea que no pasó desapercibida para Gerald ni para Rhonda.

-Oh, discúlpame Helga, no quise lastimarte- la pelinegra se acercó a ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas princesa Lloyd? Me encuentro perfectamente… bien- al dar otro paso una punzada la detuvo en su lugar, posiblemente había sido la peor idea en su vida llevar tacones ese día a la escuela. Gerald no pudo soportarlo más y la tomó en sus brazos cargándola estilo recién casados, haciendo enrojecer a la rubia - ¿Qué haces pelos de espagueti? ¡Bájame, te ordeno que me bajes! ¡Deja de hacerte el macho y bájame o te juro que te reencontrarás con los cinco vengadores!- amenazaba con voz en grito la menor de las Pataki.

-…Y no va a ser bonito. Sí, sí, lo sé. Me has dicho eso muchas veces Helga, intento que no te lastimes más el pie o no podrás ser animadora ni miembro del equipo de atletismo- con esas palabras el moreno consiguió que su novia dejara de moverse como gusano en agua de sal y permaneciera tranquila, aunque roja hasta las orejas.

-Esto no me lo pierdo por nada- le susurró Harold a su novia en tono divertido mientras compartían una mirada cómplice, aquello iba a quedar grabado en los anales de las crónicas de la pandilla.

Al entrar a la escuela…

¡Un estallido de globos, serpentina y confeti los bañó de pies a cabeza!

Mientras escuchaban los gritos de alegría y felicitaciones que les dedicaban, lo que parecía ser, la escuela al por mayor reunida a la entrada para recibirlos, con pancartas, carteles y letreros que decían "Felicidades Gerald & Geraldine".

Esa no era ni por asomo la manera en la que la recién formada pareja se había imaginado su primer día de clases de su último año en la preparatoria 201.


	3. 2 - EL AFRO DE GERALD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, son de Craig Barttlet.**

**CAPITULO DOS: EL AFRO DE GERALD**

Gerald bajó a Helga sin salir del estupor que la lluvia de colores le había provocado, la rubia parecía estar en igual estado de shock, hasta que de entre la multitud apareció un rostro conocido.

Lila Sawyer tenía la sonrisa más amplia que la rubia le hubiese visto… y para el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y contando que la chica en cuestión sonreía más días de los que el sol brillaba en Hillwood, era demasiado decir que, esta fuera, precisamente, la sonrisa más amplia que le hubiese visto.

Después de unos segundos más de contemplación la rubia terminó por decidir que efectivamente, sin lugar a duda, esa era la sonrisa más amplia del repertorio de la pequeña pelirroja.

\- ¡Cielos, Gerald! Esa fue una estupenda entrada triunfal, muy caballeroso por tu parte- el aludido enrojeció al pensar más cuidadosamente en lo que su amiga le decía, había entrado a la escuela con Helga en brazos, pero es que no había cruzado por su cabeza la remota posibilidad de encontrarse a todos los estudiantes del último año (y probablemente del segundo año también) reunidos justo tras las puertas.

-Lila tiene razón chicos, ni planeándola hubiésemos superado esa entrada- Nadine sostenía su celular enfocando la cámara hacia ellos, aparentemente era la responsable de inmortalizar aquel momento, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Helga, sus amigos habían planeado esa puesta en escena.

\- ¡Princesa Lloyd, voy a matarte! - La rubia se giró sobre su eje sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa sardónica en el rostro de su co-capitana del equipo de las animadoras, que plantada con la barbilla levantada, la miraba como retándola a hacerlo en realidad.

-De nada pequeña Geraldine, el placer ha sido todo mío. Justo ahora, tu limitada visión no te permite ver de cuántas maneras estoy salvando tu respingado traserito, rubia. Pero ya llegará el día en que me lo agradecerás como merezco- la visión de Helga se volvió roja de la cólera y justo cuando iba a responderle, sintió que alguien la abrazaba abruptamente por la espalda, al girarse con el ceño fruncido se encontró con una castaña sonriente de rizos castaños, que la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Muchas felicidades, Helga. Siempre supe que tú y Gerald serían la pareja perfecta, espero que me inviten a la boda- la rubia sabía que Alex Parks le decía aquello para molestarla, pero ante la mención de la palabra "Boda" Helga no pudo hacer más que enrojecer… verla en la multitud, la hizo sentir mejor, su compañera en el club de atletismo, la única que le vencía en una carrera… sonrió al pensar en ello, los demás lo tomaron como una buena señal y comenzaron a abalanzarse hacia la reciente pareja llenándolos de felicitaciones, abrazos repentinos y emocionadas palabras de apoyo.

Al salir de la oficina del director de la preparatoria, básicamente esa fue la escena con la que se topó de frente Arnold Shortman. Al ver los carteles con los nombres de Gerald y una tal Geraldine, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor confundido ¿Qué pasaba con Phoebe? Lo último que supo de su mejor amigo es que tenía una relación seria con la pequeña Heyerdahl.

-Ah, ese grupo de último año. Realmente voy a extrañarlos cuando el curso termine. Han sido la mejor generación en nuestra preparatoria- el director Diggory puso su mano en el hombro del rubio -Señor Shortman, espero que sepa la suerte que tiene de compartir el aula con esos jóvenes. Cada uno de ellos es excepcional a su propia forma y han salvado la escuela en más de una ocasión y en más de una forma- el director dirigió la mirada al grupo y percatándose de los letreros sonrió ampliamente - ¡Ja! Por fin esos dos se decidieron a declararse, me da gusto que el señor Johanssen por fin haya tenido el valor. Son la mejor pareja que verán estos pasillos seguramente- con esas últimas palabras el director se retiró a su oficina.

Arnold regresó su mirada al grupo, su mejor amigo de la infancia era abrazado afectuosamente por un castaño de lentes que no reconocía, se palmearon la espalda y se separaron, parecían hablar de algo muy gracioso porque el moreno reía.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia embargó al unigénito de los Shortman, había creído que sería fácil volver, acercarse a su mejor amigo y recuperar esa amistad donde la habían dejado, como darle play a un DVD en el reproductor, pero aquella escena le dio la sensación de que quizás su mejor amigo había crecido para convertirse en un perfecto desconocido.

Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en que el moreno no sólo había tenido la fortuna de mantener una relación con su primer amor, alguien como Phoebe era una chica especial, sino que además había vuelto a encontrar a una persona que lo hiciera feliz…

Arnold seguía siendo el enamoradizo empedernido que bateaban continuamente y nunca había tenido una relación duradera. Sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas, lo mejor sería que se dedicara a buscar su aula.

Gerald se sentía abrumado, y estaba seguro de que, si él se sentía así, Helga debería estar mucho peor, la buscó con la mirada cuando Brian lo interrumpió con un saludo y lo abrazó.

-Acabas de volver de París y ya… aah… extrañas pasar cada momento con ella- Gerald rio divertido por el comentario, sabía que el castaño sólo intentaba incordiarlo… era, después de todo, como un hermano para Helga, o quizás algo más, algo como un ángel guardián y el moreno agradecía esa dedicación a su novia. Su Novia. La sonrisa de Gerald creció de oreja a oreja, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño -Aaah… no te preocupes Gerald, el equipo de porristas se la llevó para tomarse selfies con la decoración, aaah… ya conoces a las chicas- el moreno dejó de divagar en su mente y se concentró en lo dicho por su amigo.

-En ese caso, nosotros deberíamos ir a asegurarnos de que aún no ha matado a nadie- ambos rieron de nuevo y de la multitud se acercó un rubio platinado llamado Josh, compañero de ambos en el equipo de baloncesto… se unió declarando que definitivamente a él le interesaba presenciar cómo pensaban evitar que la Grandiosa Helga Geraldine Pataki, despeinara a su equipo de porristas.

-Te lo digo Helga, estás exagerando- Nadine rodaba los ojos una vez más mientras su amiga rubia bufaba frustrada.

-Es un acto de traición lo que ustedes me hicieron… ¡Me emboscaron! ¡Con toda la escuela! - lanzando sus brazos en el aire, lo único que provocó fue que Nadine rodara los ojos una vez más.

-Yo creo que fue un hermoso detalle- aportó Chelsea, una porrista con cara en forma de corazón que tímidamente se metió en la conversación de su capitana con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Así es Chelsea, pero la rubia de aquí obviamente no tiene buen gusto, o ya se habría dado cuenta de lo ridícula que se ve quejándose de algo tan lindo como lo que la pandilla le hizo- Miranda, otra porrista, una chica morena que desde que conoció a Gerald se propuso salir con él y evidentemente falló… tenía algunos meses sin haberse metido con Helga, era una chica lista y sabía que su vendetta contra la menor de las Pataki había llegado a un punto muerto después de lo que ella y sus amigos hicieron por Miranda.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Miranda- le contestó la susodicha rubia lanzándole dagas con su mirada.

-Helga, sólo tienes que cerrar la boca y disfrutar de este momento- Rhonda rodó los ojos, había previsto esta reacción de su amiga, pero eso no la hacía menos enervante. Helga abrió la boca dispuesta a soltar otra serie de reclamos cuando fue abrazada por detrás.

-Rhonda tiene razón Bella Geraldine- Gerald tenía a su novia en brazos con la esperanza de que de alguna manera el gesto fuera suficiente para convencerla de desistir de aquel berrinche que estaba haciendo.

-Aaah… Sólo queríamos que supieran lo felices que estamos por ustedes Helga, aaaah...- Brian sonrió a su mejor amiga, provocando un escalofrío en Chelsea y Miranda, mucho menos acostumbradas a presenciar esas amplísimas sonrisas.

-Bien. Bien- se rindió al fin la rubia que se había relajado entre los brazos de su novio -Lo dejaré pasar y no voy a seguir quejándome- su equipo de animadoras soltó un suspiro aliviado -Sin embargo, me desquitaré en la práctica de la tarde así que más les vale llevar una actitud ganadora al gimnasio- les amenazó con la vieja Betsy, Rhonda sin inmutarse le enseñó la lengua y se giró a los demás.

-Muy bien, todos a clases. El glamur de la bienvenida se terminó- la pelinegra caminó con el grupo a excepción de Lila que se quedó con los chicos y Helga.

-Vaya Gerald, realmente llegaste en el mejor momento- comentó sonriente la pelirroja.

\- ¿No hay alguna oración que puedas decir sin sonar como salida de un cuento de hadas, Señorita Perfección? - refunfuñó Helga, haciendo reír a Josh que se acercó a Lila y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

\- Esa es una de las muchas cualidades que adoro de ella, Helga, así que no intentes cambiarlo o haré que Gerald vuelva a dejarse ese anticuado afro- comentó el rubio guiñando un ojo a su camarada.

\- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí- Reclamó Gerald, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tú no creías que era anticuado Helga Bella, o sí? – cuando Brainy se echó a reír, el moreno sólo pudo resignarse -Creo que esa es suficiente respuesta- y los cinco se dirigieron a sus clases respectivas entre bromas del cabello de Johanssen y la voz ensoñadora de la pequeña Sawyer.

**Como lo han notado, hay un par de nuevos personajes. Tiempo al tiempo, cada uno tendrá su propio desarrollo de personaje y participación en la historia. Espero que sigan leyendo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. 3 - LOS SUSPIROS DE LILA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO TRES: LOS SUSPIROS DE LILA**

Estando en su primera clase Lila suspiraba, el horario que tenía ese año no le había gustado, los lunes y martes no compartía una sola clase con sus amigos… ninguna… los miércoles estaba en las clases de química y física con Helga, Nadine y Sid; y compartía Ciencias Sociales con Gerald, Josh y Harold. Los jueves estaba en todas sus clases con la pandilla, y los viernes sólo tenía Biología por aparte con Eugene.

Suspiró de nuevo… era su último año en la preparatoria, antes de que todos tomaran sus propios caminos hacia sus correspondientes futuros, y no pasaría suficiente tiempo con la pandilla.

Su profesor comenzó a hablar, hizo la presentación de la asignatura y establecía las reglas de convivencia del aula, Lila se permitió un suspiro más.

Todos pertenecían a clubes y actividades extraescolares, Rhonda era Co capitana del equipo de animadoras y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Nadine era animadora y miembro del club de protección ambiental de la escuela, Eugene era el locutor estelar de la radio escolar, Harold era capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y novio de Rhonda, Sid tenía una banda y estaba en el club de teatro, Brian estaba en el equipo de baloncesto y era miembro del consejo estudiantil, Gerald era capitán del equipo de baloncesto, escribía para el periódico escolar, y con un naciente noviazgo con Helga… Lila suspiró otra vez… Helga se había convertido en su mejor amiga, Rhonda, Nadine y ella siempre fueron y serían el trío dorado… pero Rhonda y Nadine eran mejores amigas y Lila nunca tuvo una conexión especial con alguna de ellas por separado, con Helga era diferente… Helga era Helga, y muy a su manera había sido la amiga más leal y protectora que la pelirroja había tenido en su corta vida, y tenía que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para sí misma, que tenía un poco de miedo de que el tiempo libre que le quedaba a la Pataki después de sus días como miembro del club de literatura, voluntaria del albergue de animales de la 7ma, Co capitana de las animadoras y miembro del club de atletismo ya no fuera suficiente para compartir con ella después de estar con Gerald.

Lila soltó un suspiro de nuevo y fijó su mirada distraída en la ventana, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía en qué clase estaba ni le importaba. Esos días la melancolía parecía abarcar todos los rincones de su vida, no dejaba espacio para otro pensamiento que no fuera el de añoranza por el pasado.

Se puso a recordar ese verano en París, Rhonda había sido muy generosa en pagar el vuelo de todos para que pudiera ir la pandilla con ella a su château.

Aunque lo correcto era decir que su padre había sido en extremo generoso.

Pasar esos días cálidos en el barrio Montmartre con Josh, Gerald, Brian, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Helga, Rhonda y Nadine había sido como un sueño. No podía pensar un solo día que no le hubiese dolido la barriga de tanto reír con ellos, había sido divino, y no sólo porque era la ciudad del amor, o porque finalmente vio la torre Eiffel, sino porque todos sus amigos habían estado ahí y en aquel momento en que cenaron en el río Sena abordo del Batobus Parisino, se había sentido plena. Nada le faltaba, ni le sobraba, era feliz, y sus amigos también y ni una sola mota percudía ese instante, ni siquiera la mala suerte de Eugene había figurado, si le preguntaran a ella si la perfección existía respondería que sí y la ejemplificaría con ese exacto recuerdo… soltó un suspiro más.

-¡Señorita Sawyer!- al escuchar la voz del profesor hablándole se puso de pie tan rápido que volcó su silla estrepitosamente desatando la risa de sus compañeros y provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en la pelirroja y otro de enojo en el profesor que tan seriamente la miraba -¡Por lo menos comprobamos que no ha perdido sus facultades auditivas, Señorita Sawyer!- las risas se escucharon de nuevo en el salón, aunque mucho más disimuladas.

-Lo siento mucho profesor- Lila se puso a jugar nerviosa con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, justo como hacía de pequeña, por la expresión del adulto frente a ella podía perfectamente adivinar que la había estado llamando por un tiempo antes de su reacción.

-Como sea. Detrás de la señorita Sawyer se puede sentar joven Shortman- habló, sin ocultar su molestia, el señor canoso que se encontraba frente a grupo. La joven pelirroja al escuchar el apellido alzó el rostro sorprendida encontrando a lado del profesor a un rubio que le sonreía amablemente, con los ojos azules brillando en reconocimiento y con una gorra azul inconfundible en su cabeza. Lila podría jurar que, si no hubiese estado tan convencida de que la visión no podía ser real, se habría desmayado de la impresión.

El rubio asintió a lo dicho por su profesor y se encaminó al asiento desocupado detrás de su amiga de la infancia, que permanecía con sus ojos fijos en él como si fuese alguna especie de animal salvaje que fuera a atacarla si parpadeaba.

Tomando asiento esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero seguía congelada en el mismo lugar.

-Señorita Sawyer, siéntese. La clase no puede seguir esperándola- la rudeza del adulto pareció traer de nuevo a la realidad a la joven que levantó su silla y se sentó inmediatamente. Tomó su libreta y pluma fingiendo prestar atención mientras su cerebro iba a mil por hora. No podía tratarse de Arnold Shortman, aunque en realidad no podía tratarse de nadie más.

Sentía la mirada del chico en su nuca, fija, dolorosa, incansable.

El regreso del chico no pudo ser en un peor momento que aquel ¿Qué iba a suceder con la pandilla? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Gerald? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Helga?... y lo supo, sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento lo supo… Helga iba a derrumbarse, tenía que impedir que se lo encontrase por ahí, tenía que poder darle tiempo, tenía que encontrar la manera de darle tiempo a su amiga… alguna manera.

-Lila- escuchó el susurro tras ella y fingió no haberlo oído. Arnold no podía pensar en serio que luego de cinco años sin saber nada de él podía simplemente aparecer y todo empezaría justo en donde lo dejó -Lila- volvió a escuchar. Soltó un suspiro, por más que odiara la idea de lo que ver a Arnold podría hacerle a su mejor amiga, tampoco podía ser grosera con él e ignorarlo sin explicaciones, así que esa vez se giró a verlo, dándole a entender que le había escuchado -Me da gusto verte de nuevo- la calidez característica de la mirada del chico seguía en esos ojos azules como el cielo y lo odió por eso, porque mientras él aparentaba el mismo aire inocente que había tenido a los 11 años, la pandilla había aguantado tanto dolor que había perdido la inocencia.

Sin embargo, no era culpa de ese joven rubio, así que compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y asintió.

-Puedo decir, que es una sorpresa verte de nuevo Arnold- y ese nombre se le antojó tan ajeno en los labios que sólo pudo resistir estoica la punzada en su pecho, la ausencia de ese mismo chico al que ahora sonreía no sólo había afectado a Helga al punto de aislarse de todos a su alrededor herméticamente, sino que había provocado que Eugene huyera de casa, que Harold se sintiera tan culpable que buscara que lo golpearan y terminara en el hospital, que Sid la odiara a ella, que Josh no pudiera sentirse parte del grupo, que Gerald se endureciera, que Rhonda se volviera más despótica y que Nadine se hiciese recelosa. Todos habían sufrido cuando el rubio se fue de Hillwood, y probablemente su regreso los haría sufrir nuevamente.

-Ya había olvidado la forma tan peculiar en la que dices mi nombre- el rubio no pareció darse cuenta de que su comentario ensombrecía el semblante de su compañera.

-Bueno... Te fuiste por algunos años. Es entendible que se te olvidaran algunas cosas- y la pelirroja se giró de nuevo para intentar poner atención en lo que quedara de clases dejando a Arnold confundido, sin entender el significado de ese último comentario.


	5. 4 - UNA TRADICION

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO CUATRO: UNA TRADICIÓN**

-Buenos días Preparatoria 201. Aquí les habla Eugene Horowitz, el as de las noticias escolares. Creo que todos estamos maravillados con el anuncio de la nueva pareja de nuestra amada escuela. El Sorprendente Capitán de Baloncesto que nos llevará a la victoria del campeonato nacional de intercolegiales por tercer año consecutivo, Gerald Martin Johanssen y nuestra amada Co capitana del equipo de las animadoras y miembro estelar del club de atletismo, la Grandiosa Geraldine, finalmente se han decidido a proclamarse su amor mutuo, y vaya que ya era hora, en lo personal, soy el mayor fan de la pareja, creo que no sólo se ven bellísimos juntos, sino que son literalmente una pareja poderosa, equiparables a nuestra otra pareja estelar que están por cumplir seis meses de noviazgo: El capitán del equipo de futbol y su jugador estrella… Harold Berman… y la cocapitana de las animadoras y presidenta de nuestro consejo estudiantil, la hermosa señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Este año sí que tendrán una dura competencia para ser reyes del baile, querida Rhonda, pero descuida, dicen por ahí que el derecho de antigüedad nunca se discute. Otro romance no tan incipiente pero que sí es novedad todavía, es la relación que sostiene nuestro consentido jugador de Baloncesto Josh Roberts y la tierna y talentosa actriz Lila Sawyer, cuidado chicos, esta parejita viene con advertencia porque corren riesgo de sufrir un coma diabético al estar con ellos por mucho tiempo, pero siguen siendo adorables, es un alivio que Harry Osmen se haya graduado ya. No me imagino ser el ex y ver que me han cambiado por un bombón así- Lila enrojeció al escuchar todo lo que su amigo comentaba por las bocinas de la escuela, aquello lo estaban escuchando todos los alumnos y sobre todo Arnold, detrás de ella. Caminaban hacia los casilleros, la hora del almuerzo empezaba en 10 minutos más, y había tenido la suerte de que Arnold tuviera el mismo horario que ella, lo que significaba que Helga aún no se había topado con él.

-Voy a matar a ese pelirrojo- murmuró muy molesta Rhonda mientras cerraba su casillero junto al de Helga quien sacaba su bolso de deportes de él, a juego con el de su interlocutora por obvia insistencia de la unigénita de los Lloyd.

-Déjalo ya Rhonda. No está diciendo nada que la escuela entera no sepa a estas horas gracias a ti precisamente- cuando la oyó bufar, se giró a verla con una ceja alzada, algo burlona - ¿No será que lo que te molesta en realidad es la parte en la que Gerald y yo podemos ser tu competencia para reyes del baile? - cuando la vio girarse a ella indignada supo que había dado en el clavo y estalló en risas.

-No seas ridícula Pataki, voy a buscar a Nadine- refunfuñó dejando a su amiga riendo todavía atrás, aunque a unos metros todavía podía escucharla y terminó por sonreír también ella. Helga muy a su manera le había hecho entender que la rubia consideraba aquello imposible, y que no le interesaba ser reina del baile… y eso la tranquilizaba, Helga podía ser muy insoportable a veces, pero ella misma no era una perita en dulce, y era un hecho que la menor de las Pataki era la mejor amiga que pudieras tener.

-No esperaba verte riendo luego de lo que dijo Eugene durante su transmisión- esa voz provocó que Helga dejara de reír y se girara con el rostro iluminado, Gerald no se cansaba de ver ese brillo en los ojos de su novia que sólo le dedicaba a él, lo hacía sentirse especial, muy especial.

-No me rio de eso. Eugene es un chico listo, sabe aprovechar el momento, estoy segura de que si la bienvenida de la mañana no hubiese tenido lugar él no hubiera comentado nuestra relación en su programa, así que culpo de esto a Rhonda- el moreno rio mientras negaba con la cabeza, su rubia no tenía remedio.

-Por eso me encantas- lanzó el pensamiento en voz alta, resultando en una muy enrojecida chica cuya mirada brillaba con luz propia, hipnotizando al moreno frente a ella.

-Deja de soltar esas cursilerías de forma tan… aleatoria- murmuró sintiéndose vulnerable de pronto, la mirada que le dedicaba Gerald en aquel instante era tan profunda que se sintió desnuda delante de él, aumentando su sonrojo y la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de su novio.

-No puedes pedirme que deje de decirte la verdad- susurró también, acercándose para rodearla con sus brazos de la cintura, Helga subió los propios a sus hombros e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su nuca mientras se recargaba un poco en él.

\- ¿Siempre has tenido este lunar junto a tu ojo derecho? - preguntó en voz muy suave, tanto que, de no ser por la cercanía, el moreno no la habría escuchado y cuando posó su dedo índice justo en el punto mencionado, lo recorrió un escalofrío…

Por momentos, le daba mucho miedo las emociones que Helga era capaz de despertar en él, con un simple roce o una mirada todo su cuerpo despertaba con un calor y un frío a partes iguales que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, dejándolo embriagado con el placer que esa sensación dejaba atrás al desaparecer…

Le daba mucho miedo precisamente porque nunca sintió nada similar. Phoebe, y sabía que no debía compararlas, pero con la pequeña oriental su relación había sido más platónica, la admiraba, sentía un profundo respeto por su brillante mente, pero si pensaba detenidamente no tenían muchas cosas en común y las demostraciones de cariño físicas no estaban en la lista del día a día de la unigénita Heyerdahl.

En cambio, Helga, su Helga, era tan natural en todas sus reacciones, parecía necesitar el contacto físico con él, tanto como él mismo, lo buscaba, lo disfrutaba, y aunque se sonrojaba, también lo procuraba… con ella aquello se sentía simplemente correcto: tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, admirarla.

Y podían pasar horas hablando sin parar, porque ella era su mejor amiga, tenían cosas en común… y en las que no, ambos disfrutaban dándoles una oportunidad y descubrían que podían convertirlo en algo más que compartir entre ellos.

¿Cómo no temer de una relación así?... Es decir, ¿Y si terminaba? ¿Y si se acostumbraba y terminaba? ¿Y si no tenía tiempo de acostumbrarse y terminaba?

-Puedo ver los engranes de tu cerebro trabajar a mil por hora- exclamó su chica sacándolo de esa ensoñación involuntaria -no lo fuerces mucho, el pobre no está acostumbrado- cambió a un tono socarrón -si no paras, te saldrá humo- y al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su novio, volvió a estallar en risas, sólo que esta vez no eran de burla, sino de diversión, ganándose un beso profundo del moreno que intentaba silenciarla.

Al separarse, ambos se sonreían. El moreno vio con satisfacción, mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta de su casillero, que tenía pegada en ella dos fotografías, una era la noche antes de iniciar la preparatoria, en la casa de Sid, con toda la pandilla alrededor de la fogata… una foto que él le había regalado. Y en la otra, estaban ellos dos el día de su cumpleaños 16, el día en el que le había regalado la cadena que sustituyó el relicario que siempre había tenido, un dije que engarzaba dos letras… dos G, unidas por un pequeño rubí que brillaba rojo. Gerald pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, como solía hacer cuando eran amigos, Helga le miró, un brillo cruzando su mirada… Parecía que ése sería un excelente año para ellos.

Rhonda llegó con Nadine, quien platicaba amenamente con Chloe, la saludaron en cuanto la vieron llegar.

-Espero que estén mentalizándose para la práctica, porque tiene que salir perfecta- les dijo al estar junto a ellas.

-De hecho, le decía a Nadine que me pasé el verano intentando que me saliera la rutina completa, ustedes la hacen ver tan sencilla- les miró con admiración, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir. El talento corre por las venas de los Lloyd- exclamó agitando su cabello.

-Además, seguramente Rhonda y Helga son quienes más practican una rutina antes de enseñárnosla. Así como las ves, las dos son un par de perfeccionistas- le guiñó un ojo a Chloe que se sonrojó tímidamente -¡Cielos! ¿Puedes ser más adorable?- Nadine la tomó de una mejilla y la zarandeó un poco.

-Nunca comprenderé cómo te hiciste mejor amiga de alguien como Miranda- aseguró Rhonda.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidó que debía encontrarla en el pasillo a la cafetería. ¡Las veo en la práctica!- se despidió de ellas agitando una mano en el aire mientras corría.

-Esa chica no pierde la cabeza porque la lleva pegada al cuello- exclamó la pelinegra sorprendida de la energía de la carismática rubia.

-Sí… es parte de su encanto supongo- se encogió de hombros y cerró su casillero, llevando su bolso de deportes nuevo, a juego con el que Rhonda y Helga habían comprado.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Lila? No me la he topado en ninguna clase- pensativa, inclinó la cabeza a su derecha.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Tampoco compartí ninguna clase- se lamentó la rubia.

-Quizás nos alcance en la mesa de siempre, vamos- comentó la pelinegra, enlazando su brazo con el de su amiga -¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Eugene por la radio?- cambió el tema radicalmente mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Sí, claro que lo escuché- respondió entre risas, que sólo aumentaron cuando Rhonda refunfuñó que era un descarado ingrato.

Lila quería caer muerta ahí mismo. No podía creer su mala suerte. La última clase la había compartido con Miranda, ¡Miranda!... y se le había pegado como lapa al "chico nuevo", ahora no podía deshacerse de ninguno de los dos… y cada vez que rodaba los ojos, le dolía más que la anterior, la conversación de la morena, extrañamente (nótese aquí su sarcasmo) se había centrado en ella misma.

Por lo menos no había mencionado a Gerald ni a Helga, y hablaba sin parar, evitando que Arnold preguntara nada o que ella tuviera que hablar con él. Caminaban los tres hacia la cafetería. Le había mandado un mensaje a Josh de que lo vería en la mesa de siempre, no quería que fuera por ella a su casillero (que resultó estar a una distancia de dos casilleros del de Arnold)… Sólo de imaginarse la incómoda escena cuando el nuevo mejor amigo de Gerald conociera al antiguo mejor amigo, le daba escalofríos, su novio era muy territorial.

Ahora, sólo tenía que pensar en una forma de decirles a los demás que Arnold había vuelto… no se atrevía a ponerlo por escrito y no se le ocurría otra cosa porque el parloteo de Miranda no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

La pareja del momento entraba a la cafetería cuando ubicó en una mesa a Harold, Sid, Josh, Brian y Jason, sentados en el exterior almorzando. Inmediatamente, se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Como era costumbre la madre de Gerald le había empacado almuerzo para el par, la señora Johanssen veía a Helga a esas alturas como otra hija más, y por ende la alimentaba como a los otros tres.

Al tomar asiento con sus amigos, Jason, un chico castaño oscuro defensa en el equipo de americano, no tardó en repetirles sus felicitaciones por su noviazgo, aquellas palabras las había escuchado tantas veces ya, que Helga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- ¿No tienen otro tema de conversación más interesante, zopencos? -Brian y Gerald rieron, aunque Sid frunció el ceño.

-Vaya Helga, creí que volverte novia de Gerald te quitaría un poco lo amargada- comentó el chico de gorra verde haciendo reír a Harold y Jason.

-Quizás con el tiempo se me quite Sid, pero lo feo a ti, aunque vayas al gimnasio, ahí no ejercitan rostro cariño- añadió sarcástica provocando que la mesa entera riera, y Sid sonriera irónico, definitivamente no podía negar que sin los comentarios ácidos de la rubia, su día a día sería muy aburrido.

El moreno abrió su lonchera encontrando dos porciones de lasaña y brownies, Josh le miró con envidia en cuanto puso la comida en la mesa.

-Cielos Johanssen, ya quisiera yo que mi mamá cocinara así de bien, siempre me manda sándwich o quesadillas de almuerzo- se quejó el rubio.

-Vas a compartir, ¿Verdad Gerald? -A Harold le brillaban los ojos por que el moreno dijera que sí.

-Pues hay suficiente para compartir, pero no sé si sea suficiente para ti Harold- comentó Gerald sin malicia.

-Creí que la Princesa Lloyd te tenía a dieta gordito- sus amigos rieron ante el comentario de Helga, que enrojeció a Harold.

-Sí, pero doña mandona no está por aquí ¿o sí? -A la mesa llegaron en ese momento Nadine y la pelinegra, escuchando lo último.

\- ¿Quién es doña mandona, Harold? -Helga no sabía que se podía ir del rojo más intenso al blanco más puro en tan pocos segundos, hasta que vio a su amigo capitán del equipo de futbol y terror de toda la Preparatoria 201, flaquear lamentablemente ante la menuda figura de su amiga, que con ponerse los brazos en la cintura había conseguido que el enorme mastodonte de Harold Berman sudara como cerdo de los nervios.

-Pues…. Eeeeh… -Harold miraba a todos lados, demasiado nervioso para pensar en una respuesta que lo salvara de la ira de su hermosa novia.

-Estábamos hablando de la Señora Clearence, la profesora de Álgebra es demasiado mandona con todos y ya no la soportamos- intervino Josh con una soltura que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eso era de lo que habían estado hablando. El ceño de Rhonda se relajó y finalmente tomó su lugar junto a su novio, y con Nadine del otro lado.

-En fin, como sea. Vengo a hablar de algo mucho más importante que la tonta algebra- Helga y Gerald compartieron una mirada significativa que les bastó para saber que pensaban lo mismo de aquella afirmación.

\- ¿De qué sería eso Rhonda? - preguntó con interés Jason, quien parecía admirar a su capitán por salir con la chica en cuestión, y que secretamente envidiaba la suerte del buen Harold.

-Evidentemente, de la fiesta inaugural del semestre en casa de Sid- el mencionado dio un bote en su sitio, sorprendido de ser mencionado en la conversación, ya que estaba perdido en el largo de las piernas que dejaban ver el corto de los shorts de mezclilla de Nadine.

\- ¿Yo qué? -preguntó perdido.

-Ash, ¿Acaso soy la única con las prioridades claras aquí? -Rhonda se giró a su novio quien estaba por decir algo y se podía adivinar por su postura y gesto que no era a favor de la vendetta de la joven Wellington por lo que se apresuró a continuar con su exposición de ideas -Verán, esta es una tradición importante. La hemos hecho 4 veces, los dos últimos semestres me niego a que sean la excepción. Sé que con lo que pasó durante el festival de primavera no tienen el ánimo festivo de siempre, pero precisamente por eso, necesitamos de esta fiesta- terminó de exponer su argumento, muy segura de haber sido convincente.

\- ¿Fiesta? Yo me apunto- afirmó Eugene tomando asiento entre Jason y Sid, obligando a todos a recorrerse un poco para hacerle espacio.

-Vaya, al fin alguien con los pies en la tierra- exclamó Rhonda.

-Sabes que el equipo de animadoras asistirá también Rhonda- aportó a la conversación su amiga de la infancia mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de su ensalada a la boca.

-Y mi casa está a tus órdenes siempre Rhonda, eres la novia de mi mejor amigo después de todo- comentó a prisa Sid, lo que menos necesitaba era parecer extraño por no quitarle la mirada a la rubia bronceada que enseñaba su abdomen con el crop top que llevaba.

-Yo iré. Como siempre- dijo Harold encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué dices Helga linda? -Gerald sujetó el muslo de su novia, que había subido sus piernas enfundadas en ese pantalón blanco tan llamativo sobre el regazo del moreno.

-Creo que la princesita tiene razón, apenas llevo en la escuela unas horas y ya me siento sofocada… y eso que todavía no me toca con la mandona de Clearence, ¡imagínate! -comentó divertida la rubia, de ver tragar en seco a su amigo de la infancia.

-Está decidido entonces, si la parejita de aquí va, Brian y yo iremos también- afirmó Josh.

\- ¿A dónde irán Josh? -la delicada voz de su novia lo alcanzó y lo hizo sonreír segundos antes de verla, no recordaba que hubiese estado tan hermosa la última vez que se habían visto, pero entonces a su campo de visión entró la imagen de un chico rubio que traía del brazo a Miranda, la belleza morena insoportable que buscaba ganarse a su amigo Gerald, y por alguna razón cuando el resto de los ocupantes en la mesa los vio, enmudecieron como él, aunque dudaba que fueran de los mismos celos que él estaba experimentando… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué de pronto la atmósfera se tensaba lo suficiente para poder cortarla con un cuchillo?


	6. 5 - EL REENCUENTRO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO CINCO: EL REENCUENTRO**

-¡Ah, sí! Chicos, Arnold….aaamm… hoy tuvo clases conmigo… y… aaamm… pues, creo que volvió- enrojecida Lila jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones, avergonzada de haber llegado con la delicadeza de un elefante bailando ballet a interrumpir a sus amigos estando en compañía de Arnold, observó el rostro de Jason y Josh claramente confundidos por el cambio súbito en el jovial ambiente por uno mucho más tenso y pesado… tirante…

Dirigió su atención a Rhonda y Nadine, ambas con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, anonadadas.

Eugene se veía pálido y sorprendido.

Harold estaba sujetando el borde de la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Sid se había quitado la gorra, impresionado.

Brian parecía la seriedad personificada. Justo en el instante en que el castaño dirigió su vista a la pareja a su lado, Lila lo hizo también… había estado evitando mirar en su dirección por temor y se encontró el rostro de su amiga Helga casi del color del papel, pero con un gesto imperturbable… una ensayada expresión de normalidad a través de la que ella podía ver claramente dolor.

Pero quien le sorprendió más fue Gerald, se había movido casi imperceptiblemente para aferrar a Helga de la cintura y las piernas, en una clara declaración de propiedad que haría enrojecer a cualquier pudoroso, y emanaba un aura agresiva y violenta que para nada invitaba a acercarse.

Arnold no pareció notarlo, porque se sentó en silencio junto a Nadine deshaciéndose por fin del brazo de Miranda y la pelirroja aprovechó para sentarse junto al rubio y quedar de frente a su novio.

-Es… una sorpresa- comentó recuperando su compostura Rhonda, irguiéndose en la silla y alzando la barbilla altiva, pero sin dejar de cuidar de reojo a su Co capitana rubia.

-Gracias Rhonda, esa era la intención- respondió tranquilamente Arnold, que era el único que parecía inmune a la tensión en el aire.

-Considéralo conseguido- pudo decir Sid, con la voz algo ahogada.

-Yo creo que más me he sorprendido yo al ver todos los carteles que cubren los pasillos. Gerald y Geraldine, vaya- el rubio dirigió su vista a su antiguo mejor amigo, como midiéndolo, y percatándose del incremento de la firmeza del agarre del moreno en la cintura de su novia, aunque no entendió el gesto -Siempre creí… Más bien, confiaba, en que Phoebe y tú…- ante la mención del nombre de la oriental, la pandilla dio un pequeño sobresalto, tenían algunos meses sin escucharla nombrar y temían lo que eso pudiera desencadenar. Rhonda, se giró de pleno a observar a sus amigos, temerosa de no haberles evitado una confrontación que no vio venir.

-Pasado- dejó salir entre dientes el segundo hijo de los Johanssen. Había una fuerza en su mirada que incluso el resto de los presentes, aunque no la estuvieran recibiendo, podían sentir y ver.

-Sí… como yo- comentó el rubio de una forma tan serena que les dio escalofríos a los presentes. Lila lo miró, sorprendida de su calma.

-Así es- volvió a hablar Gerald entre dientes.

-Y…- el rubio fijó su vista en la chica sentada junto a su mejor amigo, una bella chica, rubia, de ojos azules, cejas y pestañas perfectas, labios sonrosados, figura atractiva y buen gusto para vestir, sonrió irónico - ¿Me vas a presentar a Geraldine? -escupió el nombre de la joven con coraje. Ante sus palabras, Helga sintió que de pronto algo se rompía dentro de ella -Digo, que se llame como tú es suficientemente narcisista, pero que encima sea una animadora hueca de esas que te quejabas tanto cuando Phoebe estaba contigo… es caer bajo- no conocía a la muchacha y tenía que admitir que era hermosa, pero sintió la necesidad de defender a su ausente amiga, Phoebe era alguien conocido, familiar, y no la extraña que osaba usurpar ese lugar.

Quizás su necesidad nacía del temor de pensar que si Gerald había podido seguir adelante y reemplazar a su primer amor con quien compartió varios años de su vida, ¿Qué esperanza tenía él con cierta rubia de coletas?

De pronto, una risa pequeña y contagiosa empezó a escucharse, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que era la novia del moreno quien reía, pintaron expresiones similares de haber entrado a la dimensión desconocida.

-La verdad es- empezó a decir entre risas la rubia -que sí es un poco narcisista que tengamos el mismo nombre, pelos de borrego- despeinó a su novio en un gesto juguetón y lo besó delicadamente en la punta de su nariz aprovechando que en ese momento la veía sólo a ella, consiguiendo que aflojara la presión que había hecho en su cintura -En fin… tenemos práctica, Rhonda, Nadine, Miranda- las llamó mientras se ponía de pie, y las aludidas la imitaron como resortes casi como si las hubiera hechizado para obedecer su voluntad -Te encargo Eugene que convenzas al equipo de baloncesto y futbol de llevar las bebidas, pero que sea algo más que cerveza, que tengan algo de clase- empezó a comandar mientras se separaba un poco de la mesa y tomaba su bolso deportivo -Y Lila, ayuda a Sid a poner en orden su casa, la última vez que fuimos, parecía una ratonera- y con eso dicho le plantó un último beso en los labios a Gerald que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se dio media vuelta y partió con Rhonda y Nadine detrás de ella, y Miranda detrás del par.

Gerald mantuvo su mirada inalterable sobre el camino que hasta hace unos segundos recorrió su novia para llegar al gimnasio, donde tendría lugar la práctica de las porristas para la presentación de los clubes y equipos, que daría inicio en unos diez o quince minutos.

-¿Acaso te ha llamado… Pelos de borrego?- el moreno salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a fijarse en el rubio frente a él, azul contra avellana.

Llevaban un tiempo sin sostener comunicación, desde el verano entre primero y segundo año de preparatoria, cuando el rubio intentó concertar una video llamada con Helga por su cumpleaños 16, y ciertamente se había hecho a la idea de que luego del plantón que le dio la rubia jamás volvería a saber de su amigo.

Cuánto se había equivocado, no fue una llamada telefónica o que creara sus redes sociales y los contactara, el problema era que había regresado a Hillwood.

Arnold Shortman, su mejor amigo, compañero aventurero, el buen chico que siempre hizo suspirar a Helga… a su Geraldine… la incredulidad en el rostro del rubio le daba a entender que buscaba alguna otra explicación lógica que no fuera la obvia, porque aquello destruiría cualquier posibilidad de volver a ser amigos, los inseparables que jugaban en las calles de esa misma ciudad.

Gerald pensó en aquellos días, pensó en Phoebe, en las aventuras, en la partida de Arnold, en la maldita broma en el patio durante séptimo grado, en los días de secundaria, en la partida de Phoebe, en su amistad con Helga, con Brian, con Josh… En los besos de la rubia, sus sonrisas, sus burlas, sus juegos, su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos… el corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente su pecho y una emoción que no había experimentado, similar a la bilis subiendo por su esófago, lo asaltó.

No le importaba renunciar a una amistad que ya no existía por tener a su lado esa menuda rubia que podía ser un bólido de destrucción masiva si se lo proponía.

-Sí. Ya conoces a la Gran Helga Geraldine Pataki. No le gustan mucho los cambios- respondió Gerald encogiéndose de hombros sin quitar la dura mirada de los incrédulos ojos del rubio.

-Bueno, si yo fuera novio de la Gran Geraldine, yo también le permitiría que me dijera como quisiese- bromeó Jason, codeando a Josh que lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué… has dicho? -Arnold bufaba, la incredulidad se dispersaba dando paso a la sensación de rabia atenazando su cuerpo, sentía las ganas de saltar encima de la mesa para cruzarla y soltarle un puñetazo (o muchos) a su ex mejor amigo.

Intentó calmarse, convencerse de que todo era un mal entendido, pero entonces, en su vista periférica captó cómo un chico corpulento y alto se levantaba, de un físico intimidante como el que tendría un jugador de futbol americano y se giró hacia él, reconociendo la presencia de alguien más en el lugar por primera vez desde que se sentó a la mesa, ya que había mantenido su mirada en Gerald todo el tiempo.

-Él dijo, que a Helga no le gustan mucho los cambios, y de ser sincero, a mí tampoco. Así que, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu jungla a seguir fingiendo que no existimos y dejas de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben Shortman? -la violencia en su voz acobardaría a cualquiera, pero había un dolor velado en la mirada que el rubio fue capaz de vislumbrar con mucha dificultad, reconociendo al dueño de ese ceño fruncido y 180 cm de masa muscular.

\- ¿Harold? -Atónito, no daba crédito de lo que veía, el muchacho gordo, de gorra, dientes chuecos, de piel siempre rosada, había cambiado casi tanto como la misma Helga en cuestión. Uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia se plantaba frente a él como un titán, a reprocharle su ausencia y visiblemente afectado por la misma.

-Por lo menos mi nombre sí que no lo has olvidado. Mira que no reconocer a Helga, menudo cretino te volviste Shortman. ¿Acaso en la jungla no tienen modales? -Le increpó de nuevo el chico, temblando de rabia.

\- ¿Modales? -Más impresionado se giró a mirar a su alrededor, en la mesa sólo quedaban Lila, un chico de cabello castaño y lentes que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una seriedad escalofriante, un joven de gorra verde y tatuajes en los brazos que bien podría ser Sid, un pelirrojo con expresión angustiada que se mantenía en silencio, dos chicos a los cuales no creía conocer y Harold y Gerald.

Rhonda había sido sencilla de identificar, no había cambiado demasiado, sólo crecido al igual que Sid, pero no podían culparle por no haber sido capaz de reconocer a la rubia inmediatamente

\- ¿Cómo se supone que yo sabría que la novia de Gerald, la hermosa porrista hueca, en realidad era Helga? - No estaban siendo justos con él.

-No permitiré que hables así de Helga. Las chicas son porristas porque se divierten y son realmente buenas, no dejaré que menosprecies lo que hacen… es deporte, disciplina, es admirable… y tú no las conoces más, no tienes derecho a juzgarlas- Habló entre dientes Gerald. Arnold se estaba yendo de lengua larga, y más le valía frenarse o terminaría usándolo como saco de boxeo, que ganas no le hacían falta. El chico pelirrojo se puso de pie también y caminó hacia el rubio.

-Arnold, si quieres recuperar nuestra amistad y volver a ser parte de la pandilla… no estás teniendo un buen inicio… Creo que debes disculparte- Arnold reconoció la voz del chico.

-Eugene… Eugene yo no voy a disculparme con Gerald porque él…- pero el mismo pelirrojo lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No es con él con quien debes disculparte- miró a su alrededor, y al hablar había cierta nostalgia en su voz -Todos en esta mesa, amamos a nuestra manera a Geraldine, y Helga, muy a su manera, ama a todos en esta mesa. Es una amiga muy importante para nosotros y tú la has ofendido, ¿Cuál esperas que sea nuestra reacción? -el rubio pareció suavizar su gesto ante lo dicho por Eugene, sabía que se había pasado de la raya, incluso si la chica en cuestión no hubiese resultado ser Helga.

-Tienes razón. Voy a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella- hubo un brillo en los ojos de Arnold que llevó a Gerald a detenerlo, sujetándolo por la parte de atrás de su playera manga larga, Gerald conoció en ese justo instante lo que era la inseguridad… ¿Y si Arnold aún sentía algo por Helga? ¿Y si Helga aún sentía algo por Arnold? ¿Y si lo dejaba ir con ella y algo más sucedía? ¿Y si Helga estaba deseando que algo más sucediera?


	7. 6 - ESTILO CAVERNICOLA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO SEIS: ESTILO CAVERNÍCOLA**

Gerald no quería ser un novio celoso y posesivo, no quería decirle a Helga qué hacer… principalmente porque la creía capaz de hacer exactamente lo contrario, sólo por contradecirlo, y a pesar de saber que lo correcto por hacer era dejar ir al rubio para que se disculpara por sus palabras, no podía soltarlo, su corazón se oprimía sólo de pensar en que él pudiera estar a solas con la rubia, con su novia.

-Gerald, suéltame- reclamó muy molesto el rubio.

-Está en una práctica en el gimnasio. Con su equipo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Josh se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Oigan, evidentemente ustedes tienen temas sin resolver… Pero comienzo a sentir una vibra agresiva que es un poco incómoda para el resto. Necesitan tranquilizarse- el moreno se giró a mirarlo, su amigo tenía razón, deseaba golpear a Arnold desde que lo vio aparecer con esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, pero se había contenido por miedo de que Helga se enfureciera si lo hacía, sobre todo porque si eso pasaba, se atormentaría por no saber la razón del enfado de la chica.

-Tienes razón, viejo, gracias- Gerald soltó a Arnold, el chico cabeza de balón frunció el ceño, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ese chico entrometido y estaba seguro de que no formaba parte de la pandilla, no lo recordaba de nada.

-Quizás lo mejor sea que esperemos fuera del gimnasio a que la demostración de los clubes y equipos inicie- comentó Sid, intentando calmar los ánimos.

Mientras tanto, después de que Rhonda, Nadine y Miranda caminaran detrás de Helga en el pasillo hacia el gimnasio y entraran en los vestidores en completo silencio, la rubia se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien Helga? - preguntó tímidamente Nadine, rompiendo el silencio que había durado hasta el momento en que llegaron al sitio donde se pondrían sus uniformes.

-Bien- la aludida apretó su bolso deportivo contra su cuerpo y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a las regaderas, abriendo un cancel y metiéndose dentro. Ahí, en la soledad de ese pequeño cuadro, se permitió soltar el grito que tenía atravesado en la garganta y comenzó a patear las puertas de fibra de vidrio, asustando a las 3 chicas que seguían afuera, mirando en esa dirección con preocupación por el estado anímico de una de sus capitanas.

-Muy bien… Necesito tiempo… Nadine, Miranda- habló, un poco perturbada indicándoles a las chicas la salida a los vestidores que era también la única entrada.

-Nos encargaremos de que las chicas no entren- afirmó Nadine, captando al vuelo lo que su mejor amiga de toda la vida le había querido dar a entender.

\- ¿Qué hay con miss drama? No podemos dejarla sola, evidentemente enloqueció- murmuraba Miranda mientras era arrastrada por Nadine hacia la puerta -Además, no soy la cadenera de Tonta Rhonda- comentaba intentando regresar a saber el chisme completo de lo que pasaba.

Helga soltó otro grito que creyó le terminó por desgarrar las cuerdas vocales, se colocó en cuclillas abrazando fuertemente sus piernas e intentando que las lágrimas que sentía arder en sus orbes azules no terminaran por desfilar libremente por su rostro.

Aquella situación la estaba desbordando, justo cuando había decidido que merecía ser feliz, que se armaba de valor y se daba una oportunidad con Gerald, después de casi seis años de cargar con el vacío en el corazón que le había dejado ese rubio dueño de sus letras más románticas y apasionadas, de laceraciones autoimpuestas y de creer que merecía esa pena y ese dolor por atreverse a siquiera soñar con ser la elegida por el chico de ojos azules que le arrebataba suspiros, en el momento en que había cambiado aquella nociva fantasía que le había corroído las entrañas largos e interminables años por una dulce realidad con su mejor amigo…

De la nada, literalmente como la generación espontánea de las teorías de biología, Arnold Shortman se había materializado frente a ella, más guapo que nunca, con la piel bellamente bronceada, el cabello algo más largo, la sonrisa más blanca, los dientes perfectos, el brillo de aventurero en los cristalinos ojos del color del cielo despejado de un día perfecto.

Al verlo había creído que se trataba de una aparición, porque los mortales no deberían poseer una belleza de esa magnitud, sin embargo, lo había escuchado hablar, lo había visto interactuar con el resto de la mesa, y entonces él había clavado su mirada en Gerald… En su novio, y el mundo se le vino encima ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tener esa clase de pensamientos dirigidos a un chico que no era su pareja? ¿Era eso desleal? ¿Por qué sintió celos y se encontró a sí misma deseando que Arnold la mirara a ella en vez de a Gerald? ¿Era eso egoísmo? La opresión en su pecho no se iba, sentía que había tragado un puñado de piedras grandes y pesadas, y que después, se había arrojado al mar y se ahogaba como peso muerto hasta el fondo, intentando nadar a la superficie para respirar.

…¿Por qué?

…¿Por qué?

…¿Por qué?

Que alguien le dijera por qué esas cosas le pasaban justamente a ella, ¿Por qué no merecía ser feliz sin más? Era una chica simple, no pedía mucho, sólo quería estar con sus amigos sin perturbaciones, era su último año con ellos antes de elegir una universidad, antes de verlos a todos marcharse y tenía que lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado que se materializaban en forma de cabeza de balón para darle caza ¿La vida siempre sería una perra ensañada contra ella?

Entonces la puerta del cancel del baño se abrió…

\- ¿Helga? - el tono dulce de Rhonda le hizo ver a la chica sentada en el suelo, la gravedad de la situación, su amiga jamás le había hablado así a nadie frente a ella, mucho menos a ella misma - ¿Quieres hablarlo? - su suave voz le dio escalofríos a Helga y la hizo reír mentalmente al encontrarse a sí misma pensando que la pelinegra debía actuar en películas de terror.

\- ¿Cambiará algo por "hablarlo"? - respondió sarcástica, derramando una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Rhonda entrando en el espacio de la regadera y sentándose a su lado de manera tan elegante que le arrancó una sonrisa a la rubia al pensar en lo ridícula que era la situación.

-Cielos Princesa Lloyd, para ser cocapitana de las animadoras, eres pésima animando a los demás- le dijo burlona, sintiéndose miserable pero acompañada.

-Bueno… En las instrucciones que nos dio la entrenadora sobre ser capitana no venía nada sobre cómo animar a tu cocapitana cuando se haga realidad su peor pesadilla, así que discúlpame, pero me encuentro improvisando la mayoría- el tono superior de Rhonda le dio un respiro de normalidad a Helga, de pronto se sintió un poco más ligera, pero sólo un poco.

-Sólo quisiera saber por qué- murmuró la rubia, sintiéndose envuelta en una burbuja en la cual podría hablar de sentimientos con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd sin vomitar en el intento.

-Puedes preguntarle. Que él haya decidido volver no significa que tú tengas que decidir aceptarlo de vuelta. Helga, querida, la pandilla te adora y haremos lo que sea para evitarte un trago amargo, sobre todo como éste. Si tú no quieres que esté cerca, te aseguro que nos encargaremos de que ni siquiera recuerdes que está en el mismo país que tú- Rhonda la rodeó con un brazo y Helga se permitió reposar su cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos sintiendo el confort de su amiga.

-La verdad es… que no quiero ser esa persona- la pelinegra la miró confundida.

\- ¿Cuál persona, Pataki? - preguntó Rhonda.

-La persona responsable de que Arnold Shortman no sea parte de sus vidas. Es decir, Eugene huyó, Harold se volvió violento, Sid se tatuó, Lila se pintaba el cabello cada semana porque no soportaba verse, Nadine no quería ir a fiestas, Brian tuvo ataques de asma, Gerald se volvió desconfiado y tú dejaste de tener una consciencia- la pelinegra replicó ante su afirmación pero la rubia no se detuvo -Directa o indirectamente ese comportamiento fue provocado por la ausencia de Arnold, nuestros amigos que se fueron después, las pérdidas que hemos tenido, las humillaciones, el dolor, de alguna forma siempre pensé que era porque el tonto cabeza de balón se había ido de Hillwood, sé lo importante que él era para la pandilla y no seré yo quien impida que sean felices- la rubia se hundió un poco entre sus hombros, ocultando parte de su rostro tras sus rodillas que abrazaba fuertemente.

Rhonda la miró un momento… vulnerable, frágil, solitaria… parecía una muñeca rota y definitivamente no era la imagen que ella relacionaría con Helga, su amiga era enérgica, entusiasta, llena de vida, y dentro de sí ardió con ahínco el deseo de contarle que lo peor aún no ocurría, pero la detuvo la incertidumbre de su reacción

¿Y si terminaba por desmoronarse? Rhonda no quería presenciar eso.

-No digas tonterías Pataki. Somos felices. Todos nosotros… y es en gran parte gracias a ti- la rubia se giró sorprendida- si no fuera por tu fortaleza y tu negativa a permitir que absolutamente nada te mantenga en el suelo por más de un par de horas seguidas, ninguno de nosotros habría pensado "Hey, si ella puede seguir adelante a pesar de todo, yo también" Y ha sido ese pensamiento el que nos ha obligado a salir del hoyo de miseria en el que nos queríamos enterrar todos- Rhonda rodeó los hombros de su cocapitana que no dejaba de observarla atentamente -No te habías dado cuenta, pero ya es hora de decírtelo… Te convertiste en algo más importante que la consciencia de la pandilla como has nombrado a Arnold… Te has vuelto nuestro corazón- Helga sintió como si finalmente alcanzara la superficie del agua y pudiera respirar con desesperación después de sentir que se ahogaba -Y si vuelves a mencionar algo de lo que te he dicho fingiré que nunca ocurrió- ambas se sonrieron con complicidad -y si estás de acuerdo, iré a decirle a Nadine que ya pueden pasar las chicas para iniciar el ensayo de la rutina- la pelinegra se levantó y, antes de poder avanzar un paso, algo la congeló en su sitio.

-Gracias Rhonda- la rubia se puso de pie- Gracias de verdad- y sin decir otra cosa salió del espacio reducido dejando a la primogénita del matrimonio Lloyd a sus espaldas. Agradecida de que Helga hubiera estado ocupada ocultando su rostro de la pelinegra para preocuparse por observar el rostro de Rhonda, un sonrojo la cubría, emocionada por las palabras de la rubia y una sonrisa naciente hacia presencia en su normalmente estoico rostro.

Algo muy extraño sucedió en esa práctica previa a la feria de clubes y equipos, las animadoras no sabrían cómo explicarlo, pero desde que ingresaron a los vestidores había un aire distinto, una sensación las abrazaba sin tocarlas y no alcanzaban a definir de qué se trataba.

En primer lugar, cuando todas se habían puesto su uniforme, Helga las había reunido frente a ella, con Rhonda pegada a su derecha, ambas con los rostros sonrosados y la mirada más determinada que ninguna les hubiese visto.

Su cocapitana rubia les había dedicado un discurso, empezó diciéndoles que ella no había pedido ser animadora, no lo había deseado ni buscado, pero de alguna forma así habían resultado las cosas y le gustaba, disfrutaba hacer equipo con ellas, disfrutaba verlas conseguir maravillas acrobáticas aparentemente imposibles, disfrutaba verlas coordinadas y, sobre todo, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellas.

"No importa cuántas veces nos llamen animadoras descerebradas", había continuado diciendo, las chicas se miraron confundidas, a ninguna la habían llamado así antes, "vamos a demostrarle a esos impertinentes y malnacidos que están muy equivocados, aquí lo que sobra es cerebro y necesito que lo dejemos muy claro hoy" todas asintieron sin terminar de entender las palabras de su cocapitana, pero al ver a Rhonda asentir a cada término de una oración, ellas hacían lo mismo, "este es nuestro momento chicas, nadie va a arrebatarnos el recuerdo de este día… Luzcámonos como sólo el equipo de animadoras de la Preparatoria 201 sabe hacerlo" y culminó con la porra de la escuela seguida al unísono por su equipo.

Fue una experiencia motivadora, pero aun así confusa, en el gimnasio las chicas terminaban la práctica y se abrían las puertas para el resto de los alumnos.

Helga hablaba con Chelsea sobre el giro triple del final, pidiéndole que estirara más su pierna derecha cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba al hombro, estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo gritando asustada cuando parte del musculoso brazo de piel morena responsable de su nueva situación se filtró en su campo de visión, y entonces un velo rojo lo cubrió todo.

-¡GERALD MARTIN JOHANSSEN, BAJAME INMEDIATAMENTE ¿QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PAPANATAS? BAJAME, TE LO ORDENO, LA GRAN HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI NO ES TU MALDITA MUÑECA NI EN TUS SUEÑOS ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡BAJAME GERALD! ¡QUE ME BAJES JOHANSSEN!- Profería gritos rabiosa mientras la escuela ingresaba al gimnasio y tomaba sus lugares, el moreno llevó a su novia a cuestas a uno de los laterales apartados con la intención de tener privacidad, aunque todos los presentes sabían exactamente dónde estaban por los gritos de la rubia.

-Si no te callas no voy a bajarte Pataki- le contestó con un matiz serio en la voz que hizo guardar silencio a Helga, preguntándose qué le habría picado a su novio para dar semejante espectáculo -Así está mejor- suspiró el moreno bajando a la chica, que se quedó de pie frente a él, congelada por la expresión de solemnidad que tenía Gerald en esos momentos.

-¿Su…Sucedió algo?- preguntó completamente nerviosa y enrojeciendo al sorprenderse a sí misma pensando en lo atractivo que resultaban los rasgos de Gerald cuando se encontraba así de serio.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- Helga sintió que las manos le hormigueaban, suplicándole que se aferrara al chico y hundiera el rostro en su pecho para evitar aquella conversación que tan mala espina le estaba dando, pero armándose de valor asintió lentamente a la petición de su novio. Gerald al verla consentir responderle, soltó un suspiro y dio unos pasos más obligando a la rubia a retroceder, colocándose ambos debajo de las gradas, ocultos para cualquier par de ojos curiosos, Gerald alzó ambos brazos colocando sus palmas en la pared justo al lado de las pequeñas orejas de la rubia, que las sentía arder del sonrojo que experimentaba por la posición que había escogido el moreno para tener aquella conversación. -Helga… G…. Geraldine- al escucharlo nombrarla con esos matices guturales en la voz, su piel reaccionó como si él fuese un poderoso imán que la atraía, tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Gerald- susurró y no reconoció su propia voz, ¿era excitación lo que se percibía en esa palabra? -Gerald, la presentación ya casi va a…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque su novio se inclinó hacia ella y enterró su rostro en el espacio de su clavícula y cuello provocando que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y profiriera un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-G… ¿Qué piensas de mí? - y ahí estaba, no exactamente la pregunta que quería hacer, cobarde susurró una voz en su cabeza, habría querido decirle ¿Qué sientes por mí? Pero en aquella intimidad le pareció una pregunta demasiado acusadora, teniendo en cuenta la reciente aparición de Arnold.

-¿Qué…Qué pienso de ti cómo?- un suspiro ansioso se le escapó entre los labios y por primera vez Gerald fue físicamente consciente de su situación, había pegado su cuerpo al de Helga en su desesperación por sentirse más cerca de ella, sus labios estaban tocando la piel descubierta de su cuello gracias a la cola de caballo de la porrista, que vestía el diminuto uniforme del escuadrón... el olor del shampoo floral que usaba la rubia lo cubría todo, el cuerpo de Gerald ardía en llamas pidiéndole algo que el moreno no alcanzaba a comprender, ¿Qué quería?

-Sólo… dime… por favor- su voz era ronca, suplicaba algo más que sólo una respuesta, algo escondido entre líneas que no tenía idea de lo que era ¿Qué quería? Se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo, se pegó más al cuerpo de su novia, que al sentir la presión, soltó otro suspiro femenino que le calentó la sangre de una forma que nunca había experimentado.

-Pienso que eres malditamente caliente Johanssen- aquello debió quedar como un pensamiento, pero la rubia lo había dicho en voz alta, el moreno se alejó de su cuello por la sorpresa que le produjo escuchar aquello de los labios rosas de su novia.

Frente a frente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, ambos encontrando el reflejo de sus emociones, pasión, confusión, miedo, inseguridad y algo más a lo que no podían poner nombre.

Se acercaron uno al otro y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, al principio, hasta que Helga mordió el labio inferior del moreno de manera sugerente, provocando en él un sonido gutural que despertó y calentó cada fibra del cuerpo de la rubia a partes iguales.

Gerald profundizó el beso y retiró sus brazos de la pared para rodear de la cintura a su novia y pegarla posesivamente hacia sí mismo. No podía hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, cosas como _"Mía, sólo mía", "Helga", "Suave", "Más",_ volaban por su cabeza caliente intermitentemente, sentía que si no se separaba de ella podrían terminar carbonizados pero tampoco le importaba, entonces la rubia acarició su abdomen por debajo de su playera, piel contra piel, provocando que Gerald se armara de valor y empezara a recorrerla, hacia abajo, más abajo, hasta casi llegar al final de su falda de animadora por los costados, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los muslos blancos de su novia… su novia…

Fue en ese justo instante en el que Gerald se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a alguien carraspear.

La rubia emitió un sonido de protesta y abrió los ojos indignada, dispuesta a exigirle a su novio que continuara lo que habían iniciado, cuando se dio cuenta de las otras dos personas presentes en el lugar... y de pronto, como balde de agua fría, recordó dónde estaba y cómo se la había llevado Gerald a ese lugar.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que veníamos a rescatar a mi amigo de una furia rubia por haberla raptado estilo cavernícola- comentó burlón el rubio platino de ojos grises con una sonrisa aliviada, mientras que su novia no podía verlos a la cara, completamente roja por la situación que habían interrumpido.

-Pues la próxima vez, deja que le dé la lección que me plazca Roberts, si no puede conmigo solo, ese es problema de Johanssen- dicho eso, la rubia se arregló su uniforme altiva, retando con la mirada al intruso a que hiciera otro comentario jocoso y ya vería lo que el destino le depararía en ese contexto -Vamos Lila, como dicen en tu club, la función debe continuar- Helga tomó a su amiga de la mano y se la llevó a las gradas, con el resto de la pandilla.

-Cielos Gerald, si yo fuera tú, necesitaría un par de minutos para poder regresar con el resto- le dijo divertido recibiendo una mirada de odio, y se retiró para reunirse con su novia, sabiendo que tenía razón y su amigo moreno no le seguiría hasta que enfriara un poco su cabeza… "ambas cabezas" pensó burlón mientras reía para sí mismo.

-Ves, te dije que ella estaba bien- le dijo Sid aliviado a Arnold, mientras lo soltaba ya que el rubio al entrar al gimnasio y ver cómo Gerald se adelantaba hasta Helga y la alzaba sobre su hombro y escuchaba los gritos de la rubia mientras se la llevaba a un lugar apartado donde no pudo verla o escucharla más, había hecho el esfuerzo de ir tras ellos, obviamente siendo detenido por la pandilla, especialmente Sid, quien lo había aferrado del brazo.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sea- expresó muy molesto al ver aparecer a una sonrojada Helga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, platicando con Lila como mejores amigas.

Luego el rubio salió del mismo punto, el rubio que no reconocía, ese rubio entrometido.

Y algunos largos segundos después, Gerald alcanzaba a los otros tres para intercambiar palabras y darle un delicado beso en la frente a su Helga… Arnold se obligó a frenar sus pensamientos ¿Su Helga? ¿Desde cuándo él era alguien posesivo? Pero ciertamente una de las razones que lo impulsó a volver a Hillwood era el de averiguar qué había ocurrido aquel verano para que Helga lo plantara, habían acordado una video llamada, ella había estado emocionada él lo notó durante aquella llamada telefónica y algo así no podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana para que ella no lo hubiera contactado después.

¿Qué pasó?... ¿Gerald había tenido algo que ver?

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se dirigió a las gradas, las porristas ya estaban por empezar y no quería perderse el espectáculo.

Se sentó junto a Eugene quien le sonrió brevemente para girarse a mirar al equipo de animadoras y grabar con su teléfono la rutina que estaba dando inicio.


	8. 7 - LA FERIA DE CLUBES Y EQUIPOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**Muy bien, he tenido muchos problemas con este capítulo, esencialmente porque nunca he sido porrista o gimnasta en mi vida... Así que narrar una rutina de animadoras me ha resultado una quimera.**

**Hice lo único que se me ocurrió para no terminar por hechar a perder esto, porque realmente admiro mucho la animación como deporte, sé que es una disciplina completa, y quería hacerle honor a lo que representa; así que, gran parte del baile (que era esencialmente mi problema) lo tomé del video original de Run The World (Girls) de Beyoncé, prácticamente porque me encanta esa coreografía, y porque creo que le quedaba muy bien a la temática de la trama.**

**La intención es que vean el video de la canción, luego comiencen a leer el capítulo, y de preferencia mientras lo hacen, vayan viendo el baile del video de acuerdo al minuto marcado... Si es que eso tiene lógica... **

**En fin, espero que disfruten mucho la lectura, ¡dejen sus opiniones! :D**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO SIETE: LA FERIA DE CLUBES Y EQUIPOS**

El escuadrón de animadoras de la Preparatoria 201 (H. S. 201), tenía dieciocho miembros… el número ideal para las rutinas era de veintisiete chicas. Nueve animadoras se habían graduado ese verano, terminando bachillerato y uniéndose a alguna universidad.

Así que la rutina de ese día sería más sencilla que las que solían presentar en los partidos y competencias.

Todas las chicas vestían sus uniformes de falda plisada roja, licra negra, y sudadera crop top del mismo color, con líneas color rosa y blanco, los colores de su preparatoria. Un par de hermosos pompones rojos. La formación era de un rombo, con Rhonda y Helga como puntas. La primera línea, sobre una rodilla, la segunda, de pie, en poses con los brazos arriba.

Las capitanas intercambiaron una mirada, se sonrieron confiadas. Habían luchado tanto contra los estereotipos, que si eres rubia eres tonta, que si no eras rubia no podías ser capitana de las porristas, que no podías hacer más de una cosa, que las animadoras sólo agitaban sus pompones, sonreían y gritaban "Vamos equipo", para los verdaderos deportistas.

Ese día, romperían con esos estúpidos paradigmas. La animación era un deporte, un arte, una disciplina, y el dolor al que sometían sus cuerpos por las largas horas a la semana de entrenamientos, valdrían la pena.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la pelinegra dio la señal a Joey Stevenson del IV Club para que pusiera la música. El remix de la canción Run The World (Girls) empezó a sonar, conservando sus posiciones, las chicas comenzaron a mover los hombros, justo como hacía Beyoncé en el segundo 49 de su video musical, saludando marcialmente cada que la letra decía la palabra "Girls". La primera línea se puso de pie, continuando con el baile icónico de esa canción. Intercambió lugares con la línea de atrás, al ritmo del redoble de tambores que parecía marcar el paso de una marcha (minuto y 28 segundos de la canción). Y como en el video, la que ahora era la primera línea, continuó con la misma coreografía (minuto y 35 segundos), mientras que detrás de ellas, se formaron tres grupos de cuatro chicas, en cuanto estuvieron listas (minuto, 42 segundos), las primeras voladoras (Helga, Nadine y Chloe) fueron subidas de cabeza por sus compañeras, arrojándolas hacia arriba para que hicieran un salto mortal hacia atrás, atrapándolas por los pies, mientras la primera línea, sobre la duela, hacia dos saltos mortales con medio giro hacia atrás, para regresar con una vuelta de mariposa de doble pierna.

Las voladoras estaban de nuevo en el aire, realizando un perfecto squat (piernas separadas lateralmente hasta los 180°), y luego una vez más, en el aire, haciendo un over Split, llegando a los 270° en apertura de piernas.

Las bajaron, mientras la primera línea, pasaba a hacer un Split de pie y un salto con squat.

Cambiaron la formación, las voladoras se integraron a la línea de enfrente, tres chicas más se incorporaron a los grupos de acrobacias (2 minutos y 5 segundos) mientras movían rítmicamente caderas, hombros y brazos, en un sensual vaivén. Al siguiente Who Run The World, Miranda, Rhonda y Marcy, las voladoras secundarias, ya eran alzadas, las tres con el puño arriba, y luego Rhonda haciendo el mismo gesto de acomodar sus pechos que Beyoncé en el video. Mientras Nadine, Helga, Chloe y las otras tres chicas, daban vueltas de carro, alejándose a los laterales de la duela, para que los grupos de cuatro avanzaran al frente.

Arrojaron al aire a las voladoras, que hicieron una especie de aerial y fueron atrapadas, bajándolas un poco para luego subirlas sujetadas de las manos dando la espalda a las gradas, con las piernas estiradas hacia arriba, de cabeza como estaban, las separaron 180° en un squat y luego volvieron a juntarlas, mientras sus compañeras las impulsaban para que pudieran girarlas y sostenerlas de sus pies frente al público, que aplaudía y vitoreaba la coreografía. Las voladoras se dejaron ir hacia atrás, atrapadas por sus compañeras.

Las chicas en los laterales, movían los pompones aplaudiendo, subiendo un brazo y el otro en la cintura, luego subiendo una pierna en un Split de pie y gritando Who Run The World. Regresaron al centro, con las demás, en cuanto bajaron las voladoras, (2 minutos 37 segundos), e iniciaron de nuevo la coreografía del video original. Cambiaron el paso de gatear en el suelo, por saltos mortales de 540 en reversa, hasta que llegaron al centro de la duela donde hacían su coreografía. Entonces, de la esquina inferior derecha, la primera chica, comenzó a saltar hacia el frente, somersaults, hasta llegar a la esquina superior izquierda, a segundos de coordinación con la chica en su opuesto extremo de la hilera que habían formado las porristas, que hizo lo mismo con dirección a la esquina superior derecha, luego le siguió Chloe, del lado derecho, luego Miranda del lado izquierdo, así sucesivamente, hasta que la hilera que formaron algunos metros alejadas de la primera fila de las gradas, ahora estaba a medio metro, moviendo los pompones como cuando las chicas se fueron a los laterales, y al estar las 18, reiniciaron la coreografía del video (3 minutos 30 segundos).

Rhonda y Helga comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente, (3 minutos 45 segundos), mientras de los extremos de la fila se hicieron hacia atrás, formando una V… interpretando con energía y fuerza los últimos minutos de la canción, encarnando a la perfección los pasos de Beyoncé… y en el último "Girls" las chicas se desplomaron al suelo, haciendo "la caída de la muerte" que tan popular hizo a la diva Laquifa.

El público estalló en algarabías, aplausos, gritos emocionados y ovaciones, Helga no podría estar más orgullosa de ellas, habían conseguido poner a la multitud de pie, sus compañeras lo habían hecho a la perfección, aunque saber que cierta persona la estaba mirando entre el público le oprimía el pecho.

La rubia al centro le hizo el gesto a Miranda para que encendiera su diadema micrófono, seguida de Nadine.

\- ¿Cómo están HS 201? - gritó Miranda recibiendo otra ola de gritos emocionados y palabras descoordinadas.

-No los hemos entendido, una vez más ¡¿Cómo están?! - gritó ahora Nadine, recibiendo un "bien" a voz en grito del público mientras el equipo de animadoras iba haciendo dos filas en la parte de atrás del gimnasio y Rhonda y Helga encendían sus micrófonos.

-Parece que el Cheer Squad ha logrado lo que se proponía- comentó Rhonda.

\- ¿Hemos hecho que la pasaran increíble? - gritó Miranda para hacerse oír entre los gritos de la gente, que incrementaron emocionados con su pregunta.

\- ¿Hemos hecho que se maravillaran? - preguntó Nadine recibiendo otra ola de aplausos y ovaciones.

-En ese caso, creo que tienes razón Princesa Lloyd, hemos logrado lo que nos propusimos- aportó Helga, recibiendo afirmaciones en grito y más aplausos en su gimnasio.

-Esta es nuestra forma de darles la bienvenida al semestre en la preparatoria 201… muchos, hoy estamos volviendo de las vacaciones de verano a los mismos pasillos y aulas que dejamos hace un par de meses, pero hay quienes, el día de hoy se están integrando a esta escuela y para ellos queremos una bienvenida estilo Bull Dogs- exclamó Rhonda, abriendo sus brazos y provocando una reacción unánime en el público y el cheer squad, con la porra de la escuela, terminando en los característicos ladridos que hicieron reír a los nuevos estudiantes.

-Vaya… realmente son una excelente audiencia, ¡gracias por estar aquí! - exclamó Nadine, recibiendo otra ronda de aplausos y dando la señal para que el público se sentara por fin, sintiendo la adrenalina todavía a tope.

-Pasamos entonces a nuestra feria de clubes y equipos. Vamos a presentarles a los nuevos Bull Dogs, a nuestros capitanes y presidentes para que los conozcan y así como a nosotras, les regalen un poco de su amor- dijo Miranda emocionada, caminando un poco al frente de las otras tres chicas, con la intención de ganar protagonismo, haciendo que las chicas se miraran entre ellas divertidas.

-Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Thomas Leroy, presidente del club de literatura de la escuela- Nadine prosiguió una vez Thomas se unió a ellas en la duela de la cancha -Uno más para el presidente del club de la radio escolar Demetrio Kirchhoff- desde la duela podían ver al pelinegro acomodar su bufanda y bajar para unirse a ellas, saludando a la multitud como si fuese un desfile.

-Y ahora la bienvenida para el nuevo presidente del club de ajedrez, Brian Kelvin- dijo Rhonda, Brainny se puso de pie, en la primera fila, donde estaba con Josh y Gerald, quienes le aplaudían entre risas, Brian puso su típica sonrisa enorme y caminó hacia sus amigas, Helga lo abrazó brevemente y al soltarlo él se puso a su lado sin amago de moverse con los otros – Uno más para Aiden Benson, presidente del club de música de nuestra escuela- otro aplauso se escuchó, mientras el joven de rasgos asiáticos se unía al resto sin saludar a nadie.

-Otro aplauso para la presidenta del club de protección ambiental de nuestra hermosa preparatoria, Sheyla Abberthhot- presentó Nadine, a su amiga de cabellos rosas que lucía un estilo boho, menos chic que la misma Nadine, pero se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de unirse con sus compañeros en la línea que estaban haciendo los presidentes -Y para el presidente del club de teatro, Caleb Hummel- muchas chicas gritaron entusiasmadas cuando el chico castaño, hermano menor de Harry Hummel, antiguo presidente y ex novio de Lila, bajó las gradas y lanzó besos a todo el público mientras recibía los aplausos con una gran sonrisa.

-También tenemos presidente del club de gastronomía, Adrián López- comentó Helga, mientras el muchacho mexicano se unió a los demás, muy animado -Y el club de periodismo escolar que se encargan de la revista oficial de los Bull Dogs, nuestra presidenta Emma Harriet- una bella chica de coleta alta y mirada seria se puso de pie de las últimas filas y bajó con gesto adusto, sin embargo caminó directo a Helga y la abrazó con afecto para pararse cerca de Brian quien continuaba pegado a su rubia amiga.

-No olviden que, si desean abrir un nuevo club en la escuela, los requisitos a cumplir son: Contar con un mínimo de cuatro miembros, un profesor que acepte ser el tutor del club y por supuesto la firma de aprobación del consejo estudiantil, en donde también pueden pasar a solicitar el documento de solicitud de registro del club- comentó con elegancia Rhonda.

-Y ahora, empecemos con nuestros capitanes, ya verán chicas que tenemos algunos de los más apuestos representando a nuestra escuela… aunque algunos de esos bombones ya tienen novia lamentablemente- habló Miranda, dramatizando una decepción que hizo al sector femenino corear un sonido de decepción que parecía haber sido ensayado, Helga empuñó su mano derecha y ya iba a protestarle, pero Nadine la haló del hombro y regresándola a su lugar, intentó calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno, lo más importante es el talento que estos chicos tienen, son verdaderos atletas y cada uno se ha esforzado estos años por tener el puesto de capitán al que han llegado, iniciando con el equipo deportivo de tenis de la escuela, nuestra capitana, Sakura Yagami- una japonesa de baja estatura se acercó tímidamente a la línea de presidentes de clubes, enrojecida por los aplausos de las gradas.

-Una ovación para nuestra capitana del equipo de atletismo, Kana Da Costa- pidió Helga, emocionada, una chica de piel tan oscura como la noche y cabello cortado a ras, se puso de pie en las gradas y bajo solemnemente a la duela, hizo un saludo corto y miró a la rubia que la había presentado, sonriendo de lado y saludándola especialmente a ella con la cabeza, gesto que regresó Helga, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y habiendo sido escogido como el mejor jugador la temporada pasada, no es ninguna sorpresa que continúe siendo capitán en su último año, y que además se vea aún más guapo que el año pasado, puedo decir que el verano le ha sentado de maravilla… Nuestro capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, Harold Berman- Arnold se giró sorprendido al escuchar la presentación que le dedicó Rhonda a su amigo de la infancia, quien completamente rojo se ponía de pie con la visera de la gorra colocada correctamente (algo inusual en él según recordaba el rubio cabeza de balón), cubriéndose los ojos.

-¡No te quedes como estatua chico rosa y baja a la duela, ya!- le gritó la rubia, haciendo reír al público y recibiendo la atención de Harold que frunció molesto el entrecejo -Anda, que Rhonda tiene razón, no hay nadie que se merezca más ese título y estamos muy seguros que nos llevarás a las nacionales y seguramente ganaremos- le gritó la rubia emocionada y alzando el brazo con el puño al frente, haciendo la señal de victoria entre los chicos de la pandilla, consiguió que Harold se relajara visiblemente y completamente animado hiciera la misma señal.

-¡Dalo por hecho, Geraldine!- el musculoso chico sonrió confiado y una ovación de pie lo recibió entre las líneas, no sin antes pasar cerca de su novia y regalarle un beso en la mejilla que hizo a la muchedumbre enloquecer enternecidos, a excepción de un recién llegado rubio que se sentía en otra dimensión.

-¿Acaso Harold acaba de besar a Rhonda?- preguntó impresionado a nadie en particular, siendo callado por Eugene quien no dejaba de grabar todo emocionado.

-Ssshh… Arnold, no quiero perderme esto… Ya te enterarás después- el pelirrojo tenía una mirada febril, completamente en modo fanboy, vibraba de emoción…

-Y no nos quedemos atrás en la manera de recibir al capitán de nuestro equipo de natación, Michael Belarbi- presentó Miranda, haciendo que un joven castaño bastante alto se pusiera de pie, con ojos azul claro y un aura de chico malo que hizo que el sector femenino coincidiera de nuevo y empezara a gritar emocionadas, una vez en la línea con los demás, Helga volvió a hablar.

-Y como una petición especial…- el público se calmó ante esas palabras- ayúdenme a animar a una de las personas más importantes para mí- enrojeciendo, la rubia clavó su mirada en cierto moreno que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que su rutina de animadoras había iniciado y que ella perfectamente podía sentir sobre sí misma -Como han visto en los pasillos… y escuchado en la radio escolar- de fondo se escuchó un "Mi culpa" de Eugene que hizo reír a algunos -Él es mi…- por un breve instante Helga sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar quién más se encontraba presenciando aquel organizado espectáculo, pero tragando fuerte intentó apartar el tonto pensamiento de preocupación por un rubio en el que ya no quería pensar -…Mi novio- en cuanto esas palabras retumbaron en el gimnasio, gritos emocionados se dejaron escuchar, Josh palmeó a Gerald que no quitaba la mirada de la rubia que enrojecida volvía a hablar por sobre los emocionados gritos de sus compañeros -Animemos juntos a nuestro capitán del equipo de baloncesto… Gerald Martin Johanssen- Arnold observó impotente cómo el moreno se ponía de pie casi al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes que gritaban, aplaudían y saltaban emocionados en sus lugares.

Eugene parecía absorber todo con sus ojos, sin notar cómo el rubio a su lado empuñaba tan fuerte sus manos que se hacía daño en las palmas y un hilo de sangre se escurría entre sus nudillos, en aquel momento celos era una palabra que se le antojaba diminuta ante lo que sentía al ver a su ex mejor amigo trotar hacía la rubia que solía estar siempre para él, apoyarle y dedicarle palabras hermosas, vio cómo el moreno la abrazaba, la alzaba en el aire y la giraba, escuchó la risa fresca de la joven amplificada por su micrófono, y algo parecido a la bilis lo corroyó por dentro…

Jamás había envidiado a nadie en su vida, solía pensar que ese tipo de sentimientos no habitaban en él, pero al ver cómo el moreno bajaba a Helga, aun tomándola por la cintura para besarla delicadamente en la frente y abrazarla, algo dentro de sí se rompió y podía sentir como brea caliente, a su odio deslizándose a cada parte de su cuerpo… Helga era suya, era la niña con la que se encontraba en cada esquina, la amiga que siempre lo escuchaba y aconsejaba, la niña a la que cuidaba en silencio por su precaria situación familiar, la pequeña que había hecho posible su reunión con sus padres, su primer beso, su primer relación… corta… pero había sido una relación… se sintió desplazado y olvidado y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Nadine acallando al público.

-Y ahora… por último pero no menos importante, nuestra cocapitana del equipo de animadoras, conocida por todos, amada y admirada por muchos, nuestra Gran Helga Geraldine Pataki- Al decir su nombre la rubia hizo cinco saltos mortales hacia atrás hasta el final de la línea para terminar con un triple mortal en el aire y un aterrizaje perfecto que desató la algarabía que a duras penas se había atenuado para escuchar a Nadine -Y su compañera, cocapitana del equipo de animadoras, gurú del glamour y la elegancia, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y por supuesto, nuestra adorada Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd- más aplausos se escucharon cuando Rhonda imitó a Helga, y al aterrizar les lanzó un beso al público que comenzó a emocionarse de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que las animadoras que se habían colocado en la parte de atrás habían acomodado en la cancha de baloncesto, mientras sus compañeras de equipo hacían las presentaciones, las mesas de los clubes y equipos para que los alumnos pudieran decidir inscribirse a alguno (no sólo los de primero).

-Y ahora, demos inicio oficialmente a nuestra feria de clubes y equipos deportivos… ¡Y el resto del día no habrá clases! ¡Viva nuestra presidenta Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! - Exclamó Miranda, aplaudiendo ella también.

Los alumnos corrieron a los estantes, para poder observar y elegir alguno.

-Eso estuvo…- inició diciendo Gerald mientras sujetaba de la cintura a su novia, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir, fue interrumpida una vez más por uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Pero qué manera de lucirte, Johanssen!- Harold se acercó a la pareja de la mano de Rhonda, quien se veía radiante en aquel instante.

\- Michael acaba de confirmarme que asistirá a la fiesta en casa de Sid- dijo emocionada la pelinegra.

-Cielos… ese chico trae de un ala a Nadine desde el semestre pasado- exclamó Helga admirada de lo que le contaba su cocapitana, y al ver el brillo en su mirada supo que ya estaba planeando una estrategia para ser la celestina de la pareja -No Rhonda. Será mejor que exorcices esos pensamientos, ni tú eres cupido ni Nadine es la Madre Teresa de Calcuta para perdonar todo el daño colateral que ocasiones por tus buenas intenciones- los dos chicos rieron ante el comentario de Helga, siendo conscientes de que la rubia hablaba por experiencia propia.

-Oh vamos Helga, todos aquí saben de mi talento innato para ser la casamentera del grupo… quiero decir, fue mi idea encerrarlos en los vestidores después de todo… y también arreglé que fueran juntos al baile de invierno del año pasado- arreglando su cabello los miró triunfante, sus dos amigos estaban completamente rojos al recordar ambos eventos.

-No puedes ser tan ególatra Princesita- exclamó avergonzada y molesta la rubia.

-Y tú no puedes ser tan egoísta Pataki. ¿Quieres privar a Nadine de hallar su alma gemela como tú hallaste a Gerald?- el moreno enrojeció aún más y miró hacia otro lado para intentar ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que creció en su rostro al ver que su novia no negaba que fueran almas gemelas.

La emoción que lo recorrió lo traicionaba y no pudo evitar intentar espiar la reacción de Helga, quien no podía estar más roja y al ver la sonrisa del moreno le soltó un golpe en el hombro izquierdo.

-Intenta no lucir tan pagado de ti mismo pelos de borrego- le increpó azorada, su propio novio estaba en su contra –Está bien Rhonda… hagamos una ridícula estrategia como en esas cursis películas que te encantan para arruinar la noche de Nadine y que después de unos días o meses consiga decirle a Michael sus sentimientos, sin nuestra ayuda- comentó sarcástica a lo que Rhonda sólo alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió burlona.

-Creo recordar que disfrutas esas ridículas películas cursis casi tanto como yo Helga Querida- comentó como no queriendo la unigénita de los Lloyd, y la airada respuesta de su cocapitana, nunca llegó, ya que en ese justo momento llegaron a la duela, junto al peculiar cuarteto, el resto de la pandilla.

-Cielos Rhonda, te luciste con este evento en verdad- alabó la pelirroja del grupo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón.

-Ciertamente impresionante Presidenta- exclamó luego de un silbido de apreciación Sid que había llegado con Nadine y se mantenía muy cerca de ella.

-Qué alivio que todo el entrenamiento y preparación resultó en un éxito ¿Verdad Capitanas?- comentó la bronceada rubia con una sonrisa discreta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo creo que éxito le queda muy pequeño a lo que han conseguido con esta presentación- apreció Josh mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Lila y el otro alrededor de los hombros de Helga.

-Yo creo que lo que va a quedar muy pequeño será tu cerebro si no me sueltas, Roberts- amenazó la menor de las Pataki, el mejor amigo de su novio la abrazó con más fuerza, retándola a que se soltase.

-Lo que yo creo que va a quedar pequeña es la casa de Sid para la fiesta de bienvenida, toda la escuela está ansiosa por asistir- exclamó Eugene, mientras la rubia se soltaba de Josh, que reía al verla colorada por el esfuerzo.

-Eso es justo lo que necesitamos- empezó a decir Gerald mientras tomaba delicadamente a su novia de la cintura para intentar apaciguar esa mirada asesina que le dirigía a su jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto –Una distracción que cargue de energía a la pandilla después del día que hemos tenido- al terminar de hablar sintió a su novia tensarse, y en un acto reflejo, depositó un beso en su sien para intentar tranquilizarla.

Al ver el gesto, el resto del grupo compartió una mirada de preocupación, querían ayudar a despejar esa nube gris que llevaba la pareja sobre sus cabezas, pero no tenían idea de cómo lograr algo así. Después de todo, la vida podía ser una maldita cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno… déjenlo en nuestras manos, no hay mejor organizador de fiestas que su servidor- aseguró Eugene sonriendo y dando un paso adelante sin notar sus cordeles sueltos y pisándolos… no metió las manos al caer de bruces en la duela y sus amigos le miraban consternados desde arriba hasta que soltó su famoso "Estoy bien" y la pandilla junto al pelirrojo comenzó a reír.

-Cielos Eugene, una fiesta organizada por ti debe ser una experiencia inolvidable- comentó risueña la sureña favorita de la pandilla.

-Esto es un evento que no pienso perderme- comentó Harold feliz de que la tensión del ambiente hubiese sido tan fácilmente olvidada.

-¿Cuál evento?- preguntó entonces una voz que congeló la escena. Rhonda fue la primera en identificar al dueño de esa voz, y no pudo sino fruncir el ceño, en una declaración en toda regla de disgusto. Los demás tuvieron una reacción similar, a excepción de la pareja más reciente del grupo, que solamente compartieron una mirada entre ellos que significó más que mil palabras y que fue captada por el recién llegado Shortman -¿A dónde irán?- preguntó con rencor sin quitar los ojos de los gestos de cariño que se daban Gerald y su Helga.

-Estamos planeando reunirnos en mi casa a revisar algunos trabajos pendientes y tareas que nos dejaron hoy…. Como…. Como un grupo de estudios- atinó a decir Sid, un poco nervioso, ya que aunque él quisiera que Arnold asistiera a la fiesta y pudiesen ponerse al día y regresar todo a como estaba antes de que el rubio partiera a San Lorenzo, al ver la reacción de Gerald y Helga en la hora del almuerzo cuando descubrieron que el chico había regresado… No quería verlos incómodos, o peor… sufriendo…

-Sí… eso que él dijo- aportó Harold, a quien Rhonda le soltó un codazo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza ante la sutileza de su novio -¿Ahora qué dije?- preguntó frustrado el corpulento muchacho.

-Entonces… ¿Se reunirán a hacer tarea el primer día de clases?- expresó incrédulo el rubio, con una ceja elevada que les dejaba claro que no se creía la excusa.

-A ti qué más te da lo que hagamos- le espetó molesto Gerald, dispuesto a continuar con la discusión en la que se sumergieron en el almuerzo.

-Claro que me importa lo que hagan mis amigos, Gerald- el rubio escupió el nombre del que fuese su mejor amigo durante la infancia, mientras buscaba conectar su mirada con la de Helga para intentar leer lo que pensaba de la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar, pero se encontró con el menudo cuerpo de alguien bloqueando su vista.

-Mira Arnold- inició con un tono mandón que le trajo recuerdos –Me parece perfecto que hayas vuelto y me parece aún mejor que quieras recuperar la amistad que compartíamos, pero ¿Puedes notar que conjugué el verbo en copretérito? ¿Una acción que tenía lugar en el pasado pero que dejó de realizarse en el presente? Necesitas entender esto primero para poder ser amigos de nuevo… que justo ahora no lo somos- Rhonda puso sus manos en sus caderas y le miró como sólo ella podía mirar… con una superioridad que daba escalofríos y que hizo a Arnold retroceder un par de pasos… Luego de pensar con cuidado en su respuesta, el rubio se recompuso y miró directamente a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-Tienes razón Rhonda… para recuperar algo, tengo que aceptar primero que ya no es mío…- el rubio miró significativamente a cierta rubia que se había mantenido al margen y que al leer entrelíneas lo que insinuaba el joven recién llegado de la jungla centroamericana, enrojeció completamente –Un día, todos ustedes estarán listos para aceptarme de vuelta- declaró con una seguridad y determinación que a Gerald le pareció enervante, sabía con certeza que esa confianza que proyectaba era una de las cualidades que su novia valoraba en el chico.

-Si lo entiendes, podemos quizás ir poco a poco- sugirió tímidamente Eugene. Arnold era su mejor amigo de la infancia, quizás el sentimiento no era mutuo pero al pelirrojo no le molestaba, sólo quería tener de vuelta en su vida al chico que le enseñó el significado de la amistad y el poder del optimismo.

Sin embargo, en los años transcurridos Helga y Gerald habían cuidado de él, lo habían buscado y regresado a Hillwood con sus padres, lo habían defendido de los bravucones, lo habían motivado a audicionar como locutor de radio del noticiero de la escuela, además de haberlo convencido para reunir el valor de invitar a salir a Sheena durante el verano, antes de que partiera con su grupo del cuerpo de paz, eran sus mejores amigos hoy en día, había superado su depresión gracias a su constante apoyo y no podía ignorar sus sentimientos como si nada y correr hacia Arnold para invitarlo a la fiesta, por más que lo deseara.

-Sí Eugene. Poco a poco- le sonrió el rubio y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del grupo, evitando la mirada de cierta rubia de ojos azules que libraba una batalla en su interior.

Caminó entre los stands de clubes y equipos deportivos con una rabia que lo superaba, simplemente se negaba a aceptar que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto y tan radicalmente, en el espacio de un día descubrió que Lila había tenido por lo menos dos novios, Sid evidentemente tenía un enamoramiento por Nadine quien no llevaba sus trenzas peculiares y había crecido para verse como una modelo de portada de revista, Rhonda y Harold eran pareja y el ex gordito de la pandilla lo trataba como si fuesen enemigos jurados, Eugene era popular por lo que había alcanzado a percibir y Helga… Helga estaba con Gerald… ¿A dónde demonios había ido a parar Hillwood? No le entraba en la cabeza que esta fuera la realidad ahora… tan alejada de su vida de infante que no la reconocía. No reconocía a su amada pandilla.

-El club de artes escénicas es muy buena opción- Arnold se sobresaltó al ser interrumpido en su retahíla de pensamientos por una voz femenina –Una amiga es la actriz principal de la mayoría de las producciones, es realmente buena. Deberías intentar audicionar- una castaña con una enorme sonrisa entró en el campo de visión del rubio, que sin darse cuenta, había terminado en el stand del club de teatro.

-Bueno… sólo he participado en un par de obras. No sé si soy bueno en este tipo de ….eeeh… cosas- enrojeció al percatarse que la chica se acercaba más a él, era una linda joven con rizos que parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

-Deberías intentarlo… nunca sabes si eres bueno en algo hasta que lo intentas y el programa de artes escénicas de este instituto es el mejor del estado- alabó aún sonriente, mientras le entregaba un folleto del club.

-S-Si tú lo dices- balbuceó, de pronto, notando lo nervioso que estaba.

-Claro que lo digo. Incluso hacen producciones originales, de obras escritas por los alumnos del club de literatura inglesa, otra de mis amigas es miembro y las obras que ella escribe son las mejores- al decir esto Arnold notó cómo sus ojos resplandecían orgullosos, el logro de sus amigas parecía el suyo propio y esto hizo que el rubio pudiera calmarse finalmente. Arnold seguía siendo enamoradizo, lo ponían nervioso las chicas lindas porque siempre temía ilusionarse y terminar con el corazón estampado en el piso, pero a pesar de su belleza, la chica frente a él no se parecía en nada al resto de frívolas que parecían atraerlo como una linterna a un insecto.

-Gracias. Creo que te haré caso-sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba el folleto que la castaña le extendía.

-Soy Alex. ¿Y tú?- le preguntó casualmente mientras parecía buscar a alguien más con la mirada.

-Soy Arnold. Soy nuevo así que gracias por…- pero no pudo terminar porque el rostro de la castaña se iluminó en reconocimiento y alzó la voz mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire.

-¡Geraldine! ¡Por aquí!- el rubio se congeló en su sitio y se rehusó a girarse para encarar a la persona a la que le hablaba la joven de rizos.

-¡Criminal, Parks! Ya te escuché, ¿Intentas dejarme sorda?- el corazón del rubio se aceleró al escuchar la voz de la chica de la que se había alejado hace unos minutos por ser consciente de la molestia que le causaba su propia existencia.

-Siempre tan dramática Geraldine- con la mano hizo un gesto para descartar el comentario de su amiga y emocionada continuó la conversación –Hoy te has lucido, fue realmente fascinante, y me encantó cómo presentaste a Kana- enunció entusiasmada.

-¿Esa fue la parte que te encantó?- preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Bueno… debo admitir que la presentación que le has hecho a Gerald también ha estado pasada, Pataki, ¿Quién diría que eras tan romántica?- ante eso Arnold supo que debía alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Sí… bueno…. Ummm… esa presentación estuvo a punto de no pasar- el joven de la jungla se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras de la chica que por años estuvo enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo que no iba a pasar? ¿Qué te hizo dudar?- Arnold se estiró lo más que pudo para escuchar claramente la respuesta de la joven.

-Digamos que hoy me enfrenté a un fantasma y dejémoslo así- el rubio trastabilló empujando la mesa del club de teatro haciendo un ruido que alertaba su presencia con lo que salió despavorido de ahí, sin darse cuenta que mientras escuchaba, un miembro del club de teatro le había pedido que se inscribiera en las audiciones y él anotó su nombre distraídamente, concentrado como estaba en espiar la conversación.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Alex a Timothy quien era el encargado del stand.

-Sí lo estoy, sólo un chico loco que se apuntó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- comentó sorprendido de la reacción de Arnold.

-Criminal, en esta escuela sólo reciben locos- añadió la rubia negando con la cabeza.


	9. 8 - COMBO MEATLOVERS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO OCHO: COMBO MEATLOVERS**

Arnold no paró de correr hasta que se topó con la puerta de los baños… sin fijarse realmente, entró desesperado directo al lavamanos, abrió la llave y se echó agua en la cara para refrescarse.

-Ella estuvo a punto de no anunciar su noviazgo con Gerald por… mí- dijo al espejo pensando en voz alta, bastante impactado con esta conclusión que no sabía si era completamente exacta.

-Te escuchas sorprendido por ello, Arnold- de nuevo, una voz femenina lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, pero esta vez la voz le resultaba familiar. Una puerta de los cubículos se abrió, y de ella, salió una chica oriental con el cabello largo y oscuro, ojos negros y lentes estilizados. Llevaba un vestido ceñido a la cintura que acentuaba su pequeño busto y unos pequeños tacones que le ayudaban a disimular su baja estatura.

-¡Phoebe!- exclamó bastante alarmado el rubio al verla salir del baño –Este es el baño de hombres ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le increpó incómodo por la situación.

-¿Este es el baño de hombres? ¿Seguro? Porque no veo ningún mingitorio- y fue entonces que Arnold miró en derredor dándose cuenta, no sólo de la ausencia que tan sagazmente la pelinegra puntuaba, sino de las paredes rosa pastel y el agradable olor floral.

-¡Este es el baño de mujeres! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí?- azorado el chico estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar pero se congeló en su sitio y regresó sobre sus pasos -¿Phoebe?- volvió a preguntar confundido.

-Así es Arnold, soy yo. ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?- preguntó amable mientras se acercaba a otro lavamanos libre para asearse.

-¿Mi... mi vuelo?- Arnold era consciente de que distaba mucho de ser el hombre más brillante de la Tierra, pero tampoco se consideraba el más tonto y vaya que sostener esta conversación con la chica le estaba haciendo sentirse así.

-Sí Arnold. Te estoy preguntando si todo fue favorable, después de todo, mi familia es la patrocinadora de la exposición que hizo a tus padres tomar la decisión de volver a Hillwood- ante esta revelación, el rubio se encontró aún más perdido.

-Pero… ¿Qué interés podrían tener tus padres en el trabajo de los míos?- percibiendo que había gato encerrado, Arnold avanzó hasta encarar a la joven pelinegra.

-Ninguno ciertamente. Lo han hecho porque se los he pedido yo- y fue en ese momento que el rubio cayó en cuenta de por qué sentía ir 10 pasos detrás en esa extraña conversación… Era porque efectivamente, estaba 10 pasos detrás de su compañera de la infancia –Te necesitaba en Hillwood, Arnold- el rubio parpadeó confundido.

-¿A mí?- no entendía por qué Phoebe podría necesitarlo en Hillwood… en realidad ni siquiera entendía cómo había hecho para que sus padres aceptaran financiar una exposición que no les interesaba.

-Sí. A ti. Eres el único que puede hacer realidad mi objetivo Arnold- la joven oriental dio dos pasos en dirección al rubio que la miraba entre sorprendido y desconfiado –Quiero que me ayudes a destruir la relación que hay entre Helga y Gerald- al soltar esta información, Arnold pareció palidecer y sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas.

-De-debes estar bromeando- exclamó sin poder creer lo que su antigua amiga le pedía.

-Para nada. Lo lograré con o sin ti. Sólo que sin ti, me tomará más tiempo- declaró la primogénita Heyerdahl, asombrándolo con su cambio de personalidad desde que era una niña y la determinación que había en sus palabras –la pregunta Arnold sigue siendo, ¿Será contigo o sin ti?- el rubio intentó tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, pero le pareció imposible.

¿Acaso su amiga se había vuelto loca?

-¡Maldición Johanssen!- estaba seguro que su grito había atraído demasiado la atención, pero no pudo contenerse al ver a su capitán de baloncesto arrebatarle el brownie que hasta hace unos segundos se disponía a probar.

-Cálmate Josh, sabes que estos son para Helga- divertido con las muecas de su amigo rubio, el moreno se alejó de él riendo, siendo alcanzado prontamente por el chico al que le había arrebatado el brownie que él le arrebató primero.

-Vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de no dármelos a mí- exclamó con un puchero mientras se mantenía con rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela junto al moreno –tu novia va a engordar- declaró cruzándose de brazos en una actitud infantil.

-Ese es mi problema Roberts- replicó divertido el moreno, ambos siendo alcanzados por un castaño que traía una enorme mochila que lo hacía parecer más delgado y bajo de lo que era.

-Aaah… chicos… aaah… ¿Discutiendo como siempre?- les preguntó Brian mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor la mochila.

-Es que el tipo de aquí- exclamó Josh señalando a su compañero con el pulgar –Insiste en ser un envidioso con sus dulces- lo acusó sin abandonar el puchero infantil que llevaba haciendo desde hace un rato ya, a lo que el moreno se echó a reír.

-Aaah… cielos Josh, si sigues comiendo dulces así… aaah… el que engorde serás tú- comentó sonriente el castaño, pagado de sí mismo por el juguetón comentario que acababa de hacer, palmeándose la espalda mentalmente en felicitación por su aportación a la conversación de sus amigos, la risa del segundo hijo del matrimonio Johanssen lo sacó de esas cavilaciones.

-Has mejorado bastante Brian, ¿Quién diría que podías ser un chico tan gracioso?- lo alabó Gerald mientras continuaba con su burlona sonrisa en dirección al rubio del grupo.

-Sí claro… muy gracioso- murmuró por lo bajo Roberts, enfurruñado con sus amigos por reírse a costa suya.

-¡Oigan nenitas! ¡No nos hagan esperar tanto!- los tres amigos alzaron los rostros para encontrarse con la bella hija menor de los Pataki agitando el brazo en el aire, con una sonrisa burlona y su cabello suelto al viento. Se había cambiado el uniforme de porrista y volvía a tener sus pantalones blancos que eran como una segunda piel y su suéter negro sin hombros que dejaba a la vista su clavícula… Gerald sintió su garganta secarse abruptamente, la chica bajo los rayos de sol, que intensificaban el dorado de sus cabellos rubios, se veía gloriosa.

-Aaah… no hagamos esperar más a Helga… aaah… ha tenido un día muy duro, debe querer descansar- ante el comentario del castaño, Gerald no pudo evitar sentir cómo su buen humor, provocado por la fascinación que profesaba a su novia, se desvanecía como humo en el aire y la bilis volvía a brotar como agua de manantial. Maldito seas Cabeza de Balón, pensó con rencor.

-¿Qué tal unas malteadas en Phil's? siempre vienen bien luego de un mal día- el rubio cenizo abrazó a sus camaradas por los hombros con una gigante sonrisa al imaginarse con la pandilla en su lugar favorito.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa Roberts, parece que sí eres capaz de tener buenas ideas- comentó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado que tuvo como respuesta las carcajadas de sus amigos. No necesitaba a Arnold devuelta en su vida, tenía a Brian… y a Josh… y a Harold… y a Sid… y a Eugene… y a veces cuando tenía la paciencia de tolerarlo, también estaba Jason. Tenía más que suficientes mejores amigos, y se sentía afortunado de ser merecedor de la amistad de todos ellos, contar incondicionalmente con un grupo de personas no se trata de algo ordinario.

-Aaah… digamos la idea al resto- propuso Brian y los tres terminaron de andar la brecha entre el resto de la pandilla que los esperaba en el estacionamiento para comentarles la idea de Josh.

-Me parece estupendo, tiene mucho que no pruebo una cherry bomb- alabó la propuesta Nadine bastante emocionada, a lo que Sid no tardó en declarar que él se apuntaba.

-En ese caso vamos todos y después, las chicas podemos ir a mi casa a cambiarnos para la fiesta- aportó Rhonda abrazada a Harold que la sostenía firmemente de la cintura y sonreía emocionado ante la idea de proporcionarle a su cuerpo algunos gramos de azúcar sin que tuviera que ocultarse de su hermosa novia.

-Pero Rhonda, no tenemos ropa en tu casa- comentó Lila mientras se recargaba en el convertible de su pelinegra amiga.

-Usarán algo de la mía, de todas formas, Mignonette, la modista de la familia, no ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Pueden escoger lo que quieran y ella lo dejará perfecto para ustedes, como segunda piel, es extraordinaria en su trabajo y de todas formas con todo lo que compré en París, estaba pensando hacer espacio en mi armario- dijo con naturalidad la Wellington Lloyd, con ese tono de soberbia, que hace algunos años, fastidiaba tanto a sus amigos, y que ahora sólo los hacía reír.

-Lo que digas princesita, pero vámonos, ya no soporto estar un minuto más en la escuela- los apresuró Helga antes de ir y subirse a la camioneta de Gerald, quien no tardó en seguirla –Criminal, muero por un combo meatlovers ¿Qué dices? ¿Compartimos?- el moreno le sonrió encantado.

-Como desees Helga Linda. Ya sabes que me encantan las hamburguesas de Phil- y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de a dónde exactamente se dirigían y la rubia pareció notarlo también abriendo los ojos de más.

-¿Crees que… crees que el nieto de Phil…?- la rubia guardó silencio abruptamente sintiéndose incapaz de continuar. Gerald la observó detenidamente, su novia estaba pálida y visiblemente nerviosa, y el moreno supo que, presionarla para obtener respuestas que calmaran sus propios demonios, era demasiado egoísta.

-Bueno, si el nieto se aparece por allá, siempre puedo llevarte a Boggo's- Helga sonrió aliviada ante la reacción de su novio a su pregunta sin terminar, se había preocupado de que, haber abierto la boca de más, originara una pelea entre ellos.

Se sentía muy agotada para poder resistir algo así, justo ahora sólo quería un hombro en el cual apoyarse para no caer de nuevo a ese inmenso vacío que la consumió tantos años, luego de la partida de cierto personaje con cabeza de balón. Y Gerald una vez más le demostraba que él podía, perfectamente, ser quien evitara que se desmoronara.

-Me encanta Boggo's, su parrillada es la mejor… pero ¿no es un poco costoso?- respondió finalmente al ofrecimiento de su novio mientras se ponía el cinturón y el moreno echaba a andar el vehículo.

-Es por eso que sigue siendo la segunda opción, Mi Amor- comentó sin pensarlo mucho mientras ponía reversa y salía del estacionamiento de la escuela con dirección a la cafetería más popular de Hillwood, es por eso que no se percató de la reacción de Helga ante su manera de llamarla.

Nadine se acercó a Rhonda antes de que ambas subieran al coche de la chica y no pudieran conversar con Harold y Sid presentes.

-Rhonda- la detuvo por el brazo para llamar su atención-¿Qué pasará cuando sepan que Phoebe está en Hillwood?- preguntó angustiada la rubia, todavía estaba muy presente la escena de la crisis que una de sus mejores amigas había tenido en el vestidor de las animadoras, y la horrible sensación de serle inútil a alguien que, constantemente, la había regresado sobre sus dos pies cuando estaba por caer o se encontraba rendida en el suelo.

-Sinceramente Nadine… no lo sé- la pelinegra miró la camioneta de Gerald alejándose en dirección a la cafetería, y un mal presentimiento le dio escalofríos –Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darles todo el tiempo juntos que podamos. Su relación es demasiado reciente y no sé si el lazo que han formado resista esta serie de infortunios- se lamentó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Por eso eras tan insistente con el tema de la fiesta?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí. Quiero que hagan muchos buenos recuerdos juntos. Muchos. Más de los que Gerald pueda tener con Phoebe o Helga con Arnold- Nadine suspiró enternecida.

-Y yo que pensé que nuestro último año sería el más tranquilo. Todo parecía estar en su lugar luego de que Gerald y Helga finalmente se volvieron novios- la pelinegra asintió de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Ya vámonos Rhonda, somos los últimos!- interrumpió la conversación el joven Berman, mientras hacía sonar la bocina del convertible de su novia.

-¡Harold Thonatteu Berman!- el aludido se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar la iracunda voz de Rhonda llamarlo por su nombre completo, usando en público su ridículo segundo nombre del que Sid no tardó en burlarse -Tocarle la bocina a tu novia mientras sostiene una conversación no es para nada elegante- le increpó exasperada la capitana de las animadoras mientras subía con Nadine al auto.

-Disculpa cariño… Sid me obligó- hizo su mejor cara de cachorro triste.

-¡Oye!- reclamó el chico de gorra verde dándole un manotazo en el pecho a su compañero que le dolió más a él que al receptor.

-Cállense y pónganse el cinturón- les apuró Rhonda, molesta de la actitud infantil del par, lo que le distrajo de notar que al salir del estacionamiento, un Beattle blanco los seguía.

-Phoebe… Lo que estás diciendo no suena correcto- la amonestó Arnold, sintiendo una punzada al saberse hipócrita por reclamarle algo que él mismo llevaba toda la tarde pensando.

-Tú no lo entiendes Arnold. Mi mejor amiga, qué digo mejor amiga- río irónica –Helga era como mi hermana y se robó a mi novio, al único amor que he tenido Arnold- el rencor se escuchaba tan claro en la voz de la joven oriental que hasta un sordo podría escuchar la inflexión en su voz.

-Lo que intento decir Phoebe, es que no creo que la manera de recuperar a Gerald sea castigando a Helga- de sólo pensar en lo que la rabia de su amiga podría provocar en Helga, su avasallante sentido de caballero en brillante armadura vibraba descontrolado.

-¿Entonces estás feliz con su noviazgo?- le espetó en respuesta la chica mientras seguía manejando, pegada a Rhonda para no perderlos. El silencio que siguió a su pregunta la hizo sonreír internamente, casi podía saborear su victoria sobre el moralista Arnold Shortman –En cuanto supe que ellos se fueron a París juntos todo el verano…- iba a clavar la última espinita en el corazón del rubio pero éste no la dejó terminar.

-Espera, espera… ¿Gerald y Helga? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- aquello era de las cosas más bizarras que había escuchado en su vida, y vaya que había tenido una vida bizarra, sobre todo ese primer día de escuela que estaba resultando similar a un episodio de Doctor Who… aquello tenía que ser sí o sí una realidad alterna, se sentía como un simple espectador, sin tener un verdadero papel en la secuencia de su propia vida, como si alguien lo hubiera sacado de la obra donde se suponía que él era el protagónico sin avisarle, y el día del estreno, él no podía ver la actuación con el público, sino aislado, en la cruel soledad que tan mala consejera era.

-Por Dios Arnold, ¿No lo sabías?- A lo largo de los pasillos, mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida para los miembros de la pandilla, Phoebe no había parado de escuchar los cuchicheos sobre las "fabulosas" vacaciones del grupo que aparentemente tenía a la escuela comiendo de las palmas de sus manos, por lo que pensó que a estas alturas Arnold lo había escuchado también.

-No- contestó secamente frunciendo el ceño. ¿Helga había pasado su verano en París, la ciudad del amor, uno de sus sueños de la infancia que en tan íntima confidencia le había compartido a Arnold? ¿Había estado en la capital francesa junto a…? el chico se sorprendió de no poder ni pensar el nombre de su mejor amigo… otrora mejor amigo… era como si su propia mente impidiera que completara ese pensamiento por su propia salud mental, pero Shortman no era ningún tonto y sabía que no cambiaría nada encerrar en una cajita en el fondo recóndito de su mente todo lo relacionado a su viejo mejor amigo, porque él seguiría siendo el novio de la chica, mientras que él estaba al margen de la vida de una de las personas más importantes para él.

-Bueno… ahora lo sabes… se quedaron todos juntos en el château de Rhonda… sin adultos… no puedo, ni quiero imaginarme lo que pudo haber pasado- sentía nauseas de sólo pensar en que Gerald tocara a su Helga, pensar en que llegasen hasta las últimas instancias que una pareja podía compartir en la intimidad, de verdad lo ponía enfermo.

-Está bien Phoebe, pero ¿Cómo evitaremos eso? No podemos vigilarlos las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana- le recordó ahora un poco más inclinado por ayudar a la oriental, como la chica se lo había pedido.

-Oh no Arnold, eso no será necesario. Tú eres mi arma secreta, y tienes alcance global mi pequeña ojiva- una sonrisa malévola nació en el rostro de la conductora, poniendo incómodo a Arnold, quien guardaba con cariño el recuerdo de su inteligente compañera.

-Creo que me estás sobre valorando Phoebe- decidió que la ayudaría, pero para eso primero tenían que tener un plan real que pudiera llegar a funcionar en serio.

-Arnold, tú tienes mucho tiempo fuera, pero créeme soy especialista en Gerald y en Helga… estoy segura que con sólo saber de tu regreso esos dos ya tienen sus inseguridades a flor de piel, un empujoncito aquí y otro allá y te aseguro que estarán peleando como perros y gatos- le dijo muy pagada de sí misma.

-Como cuando estábamos en cuarto- completó el rubio.

-Oh… Aun peor mi pequeño saltamontes- le reviró la oriental.

-¿Entonces eso es todo lo que quieres hacer? ¿Esperar a que haberme visto provoque una batalla campal entre ellos?- había escepticismo en la voz del rubio.

-No… hoy iremos a una fiesta a la que no fuimos invitados y en la que no somos esperados- Patty había informado de la tradición de la pandilla a Phoebe y ella le estaba muy agradecida por haberlo hecho, ya que prefería que su reencuentro con Gerald no fuera en la escuela.

-¿Nos… colaremos?- Arnold abrió mucho sus ojos, nunca antes había hecho algo así –Eso es de mala educación Phoebe- le dijo consternado.

-Oh por favor Arnold, llevo dos años viviendo en Nueva York, fue lo primero que me enseñaron mis compañeras, colarse en fiestas es lo más natural del mundo, quien las organiza contempla en la planeación a la cantidad extra de personas para que no haga falta nada, aunque más gente decida aparecer- le aseguró para tranquilizar la consciencia del recién llegado de la jungla.

-Entonces, ¿justo ahora nos dirigimos a esa fiesta?- preguntó incrédulo el joven.

-No… aparentemente estamos llegando a la cafetería de tu abuelo, Arnold- la chica sonrió maquiavélica.

Dentro del establecimiento, la pandilla por fin estaba completa en la mesa, Rhonda, Harold, Nadine y Sid fueron los últimos y ya tomaban sus lugares.

-Pedimos lo de siempre para ustedes chicos, es que tardaron- Lila jugó nerviosa con un mechón de cabello mientras recibía a los recién llegados.

-Lo de siempre es perfecto, no te preocupes Lila- le aseguró Nadine con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué los entretuvo tanto?- preguntó curioso Josh mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la pelirroja.

-Nadine y Rhonda, que se la pasan platicando- se quejó Harold, haciéndolo merecedor de un zape en la nuca, cortesía de la pelinegra.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que corrijas esos modales tuyos Harold- fue el turno de Rhonda de quejarse.

-Criminal Princesa Lloyd, tienes dominado a nuestro chico rosa- comentó burlona Helga lanzando una servilleta hecha bola a la cara del chico que solo la fulminó con la mirada al recibir el golpecito de forma directa.

-Por cierto Helga, ¿Cómo le ha ido al club de atletismo en la feria?- cambió el tema Sid, con la intención de zanjar el asunto antes de que se convirtiera en una batalla.

-Se han anotado varios aspirantes, pero prefiero calidad a cantidad, ya veremos en las prácticas si tienen madera de atletas- Gerald besó la sien de su novia.

-El equipo de baloncesto tiene un par de aspirantes del equipo de los Caballeros de la secundaria 99 del distrito sur, son tricampeones de las nacionales, parecen prometedores- la emoción de Gerald era contagiosa, lo que animó al grupo y empezaron a conversar sobre lo que esperaban de la última temporada deportiva que jugarían en preparatoria.

-Vaya. Vaya… pero si es mi grupo favorito de aventureros- la voz de Phil Shortman los hizo volverse para encontrarlo parado a lado de la mesa, justo detrás de Helga y Gerald, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno -¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de escuela?- la rubia y el moreno le devolvieron la cariñosa sonrisa del dueño con el mismo afecto que él emitía.

-Aaah… ha sido un día extraño… aaah- comentó Brian.

-¿Extraño?- Phil rio alegre ante eso- Pero muchachos, sus días siempre son extraños- les dijo de forma cálida.

-Bueno Phil, hoy se nos apareció tu nieto como si esperara que siguiéramos siendo los niños de 12 que dejó de ver hace casi seis años- respondió con el ceño fruncido Harold.

-¿Arnold?- Phil parecía confundido de que el nombre del rubio saliera en la conversación.

-¿Tienes otros nietos Phil?- preguntó sarcástica Helga, su humor completamente diferente de hace unos segundos, al escuchar que se hablaba de cierto rubio intolerable para ella.

-Pues no que yo sepa- respondió divertido el dueño de la cafetería.

-Arnold no nos dijo que regresaría de San Lorenzo, Phil. Decir que nos ha tomado por sorpresa es un eufemismo- explicó Gerald con voz irritada –No sabíamos absolutamente nada de él desde hace más de un año, y aún antes su comunicación con nosotros no era constante- el moreno se aferró a su novia, sintiendo la rabia brotar de nuevo, no podía contenerla y sabía que se notaba en su voz, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, esa rabia intentaba disfrazar otro sentimiento aún peor.

-¿Sabías que Arnold regresaría a Hillwood, Phil?- preguntó en su dulce voz sureña la pelirroja del grupo.

-Me enteré ayer, sí- exclamó Phil sin dejar de sonreír y alborotando el cabello de Gerald de forma paternal –Pero no se preocupen por eso, Arnold terminará por adaptarse a los cambios que ha habido en Hillwood, y ustedes podrán volver a ser amigos- les aseguró mirando a cada uno con cariño –Mientras tanto, disfruten de su orden de siempre-Phil se despidió para recibir a los clientes que acababan de llegar, llevándose la sorpresa de que se trataban de Phoebe y Arnold.

-Yo creí que este sería el mejor año en la preparatoria- se lamentó Nadine dejando caer su rostro sobre su palma abierta, el codo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si te hubieras equivocado?- la riñó Rhonda.

-Ay por favor Princesa Lloyd… ni siquiera la Señorita Perfección, siempre optimista, podría encontrar una sola razón para no creer que éste será el peor año- refunfuñó Helga.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- le dijo incrédulo Eugene -¿Soy el único que ve lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser este año para la pandilla? Somos mayores de edad, podemos dar fiestas con alcohol y no sólo esperar a que alguien de último año lleve las bebidas. Tú y Rhonda son Cocapitanas del equipo de animadoras, Lila es la estrella del club de teatro, Gerald, Brian y Josh conseguirán de nuevo el campeonato de Baloncesto y Harold es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano… Sin olvidar claro la banda de Sid, las canciones que hoy puse de ellos en la radio escolar fueron un tremendo éxito- Harold abrazó por el cuello a Sid y frotó sus nudillos con la gorra del chico, provocando quejas de que arruinaba su imagen -… Y Nadine… por Dios, eres tan hermosa que verte hace que ardan mis pupilas, definitivamente podrías tener el mundo de rodillas si te lo propusieras, al menos a la mitad masculina del mundo- Eugene le lanzó una significativa mirada a su rubia compañera y luego a Sid que hizo al chico enrojecer y a Nadine extrañarse por el intercambio, aunque se ruborizó por el cumplido que estaba recibiendo –Es nuestro mejor año de seguro… Lila y Josh, Rhonda y Harold, y Gerald y Helga, los seis finalmente encontraron la forma de decirse cómo se sentía el uno por el otro y ahora son novios…

-Al grano zanahoria, tanta miel va a darme un coma diabético- refunfuñó Helga rodando los ojos pero sin quitar la sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

-Quiero decir que… sin importar quién haya llegado o quién se haya ido, nosotros aún estamos aquí… eso no va a cambiar hasta que la escuela termine y tengamos que decidir si iremos a la universidad y de ser así a cuál asistiremos… es muy probable que ninguno esté en la misma ciudad por los próximos cinco años. ¿Permitirán que nos arruinen algo así?- conforme hablaba el pelirrojo iba acalorándose más y más y en su última pregunta se puso en pie alzando los brazos para mayor énfasis chocando con la bandeja que traía el mesero con los pedidos de la pandilla, haciendo que volara por los aires y cayeran las malteadas, papas, hamburguesas y nachos sobre el pobre Eugene, los chicos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa al ver el desastre, pero entonces Harold sumergió su dedo en el baño que caía desde la cabeza del pelirrojo y lo probó.

-No está nada mal- comentó recibiendo un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de su novia.

-Estoy bien- afirmó Eugene intentando retirarse el menjurje y Helga no soportó más y empezó a reír, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo y el resto de la pandilla después.

-Cielos, Eugene, ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?- habló entre dientes, intentando contener las risas, Lila.

-Por favor- forzó entre sus espasmos por la risa el pelirrojo.

-Vayan, nosotros pagamos, creo que no habrá malteadas de Phil's antes de la fiesta- dijo Josh y se acercó al mesero a disculparse y pedir la cuenta.

-Este día no puede empeorar ¿verdad?- preguntó Sid a nadie en particular.

-Para ti quizás, compañero- dijo divertida Helga a lo que Sid la miró con sospecha.

-No te olvides que la fiesta salvaje con alcohol… de inauguración de año escolar… con alcohol… será en tu casa… ¿Mencioné que será una fiesta salvaje?- comentó Gerald burlón, entre risas. Provocando que la reacción de Sid fuera de puro terror.

-Pero, ¿Se quedarán a ayudarme a limpiar, verdad?- esperanzado, el chico de la gorra verde miró alrededor de la mesa a sus compañeros que evitaban mirarlo a la cara –Con amigos como ustedes…- murmuró para sí mismo haciendo reír de nuevo a la pandilla.

-No te pongas así Sid- Harold dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, haciéndolo hundirse en su asiento –Hoy podría ser tu noche de suerte y finalmente conozcas a una chica con la que quieras pasar más que sólo un fin de semana- ante lo dicho por su amigo, Sid miró de reojo a Nadine, la rubia tenía su atención en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, absorta de lo que la rodeaba, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había contemplado absorto a su amiga de la infancia, y cansado de ser para ella un pie de página en la historia de su vida, sólo suspiro y se quitó el brazo de Harold.

-Como sea... esta noche será asombrosa porque mi banda tocará- desvió el tema de conversación, algo le atenazaba las entrañas cada que uno de los miembros de la pandilla sacaba a colación que el chico no había tenido una sola novia oficial.

-Aaah… eso es genial Sid… Aaah… ustedes son los mejores, casi tan buenos como Nirvana- le hizo el cumplido Brian con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-De qué hablan- preguntó Josh volviendo a la mesa y la pandilla se sumergió en una discusión sobre si la banda de Sid podía o no compararse con Nirvana.


	10. 9 - LA MADUREZ DE TIMBERLY

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**Muchas gracias andreasgl713, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí. Si te ha gustado esta historia, la escribiré hasta el final. El sábado publico el primer capítulo bonus de Chronicles of Friendship, Love & Poetry.**

**Y MissHillwooD, ¿De pura casualidad el fanfic que mencionas no es MAS QUE AMIGOS de MaryMorante? Porque es uno de mis favoritos, aunque esté sin terminar, pero es de los pocos que hay de ésta pareja que tanto me gusta. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, y seguir leyéndote por aquí.**

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO NUEVE: LA MADUREZ DE TIMBERLY**

Mientras tanto, en el sanitario de la cafetería, Lila ayudaba a Eugene a quitarse la mezcla pegajosa que había resultado de la combinación de sus bebidas y los condimentos de la comida.

De pronto, al girarse, el par que espiaba a su grupo de amigos en una esquina, cercana al servicio donde se limpiaba, entró en el campo de visión del pelirrojo.

-Oh por Dios, Lila, es Phoebe- exclamó perplejo Eugene. La pequeña sureña tardó en registrar lo que él había dicho, pero girar a observar el punto que señalaba fue una reacción más inmediata que la formulación de una respuesta.

-Cielos, tienes razón Eugene- no podía ser verdad, Arnold y Phoebe estaban en Phil's… la ex novia del novio de su mejor amiga platicaba campantemente a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- el pelirrojo estaba evidentemente indeciso de qué curso de acción tomar, ¿Sería mejor abordarlos? ¿Acercarse sólo a saludar a una vieja amiga? ¿O ir a darle una advertencia que dejara claro dónde estaban sus lealtades? ¿O sería mejor regresar a su mesa y alertar a Helga y Gerald? ¿O quizás… le harían un bien mayor a la pareja dejándolos más tiempo en el desconocimiento de la presencia de la unigénita Heyerdahl en Hillwood?

-Creo que…- Lila mordió su labio, definitivamente no se le ocurría ninguna salida de aquel embrollo, y mientras lo meditaba la voz de Nadine los interrumpió a ambos.

-Chicos, ya nos vamos, iremos a cambiarnos y por las cosas que faltan para vernos con Sid en su casa- la rubia los miró interrogante al darse cuenta que los dos pelirrojos se miraban entre ellos nerviosos y balbuceaban sus respuestas - ¿A ustedes qué les sucede? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma- la rubia puso sus brazos en la cintura y los censuró con la mirada.

-Nada más cercano a la realidad- murmuró por lo bajo Eugene y cuando la mirada de Nadine cambió a una interrogante, señaló en la dirección del par que no dejaba de observar la mesa de la pandilla y cuchicheaba entre sí.

\- ¡Oh, rayos!- exclamó molesta la rubia de largas y bronceadas piernas –Esos dos me van a oír- estaba a punto de ir a la mesa de la esquina cuando Lila la detuvo por el brazo.

-Nadine, ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó preocupada la dulce sureña.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Pondré en su lugar a Phoebe. Una cosa es que haya vuelto de Nueva York, pero haber traído a Arnold y además espiarnos de esa forma, ¿Quién se cree que es? - bufó con molestia, hasta esa misma mañana, la rubia estaba convencida que el encuentro de Rhonda y ella con Phoebe, el día anterior en el centro comercial, había sido una gran coincidencia, pero que Arnold regresara a Hillwood al mismo tiempo, y que además estuvieran juntos y se toparan en la cafetería, era demasiado para seguir dándole el beneficio de la duda a su antigua compañera de colegio.

\- ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendida de ver a Phoebe?- preguntó Eugene curioso al percatarse que efectivamente la reacción de Nadine indicaba enojo pero no sorpresa.

-Porque ya sabía que estaba en Hillwood, sólo que Rhonda y yo creímos que sería mejor no mencionarlo- confesó avergonzada la chica.

\- ¿¡Acaso enloquecieron!?- exclamó el pelirrojo, expresando los pensamientos de su amiga pelirroja - ¿Qué creen que les hará Helga cuando se tope con Phoebe y ella le diga que ustedes sabían que estaba en Hillwood?- Nadine evidentemente no había pensado en ese detalle y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Bu-bueno… sólo queríamos que Gerald y Helga tuvieran un par de días de tranquilidad y de privacidad antes de que tuvieran que enterarse de una bomba como esta… su relación todavía es muy reciente… no sabíamos si podría soportar algo así- confesó apenada sus intenciones.

-Oh Nadine, nadie te está acusando de nada. Seguramente tenías las mejores intenciones, pero como el profesor Ituarte siempre nos dice, "el camino al infierno está repleto de buenas intenciones"-Nadine suspiró apesadumbrada.

-Tranquila amiga, encontraremos la mejor forma de lidiar con esto. Hablemos con Rhonda, pero salgamos de esta cafetería antes de que Geraldine los vea- y así el trío de amigos se encaminó a la mesa donde Harold y Sid tenían una acalorada discusión sobre quién era mejor en los concursos de Todo lo que Puedas Comer.

-Sentimos interrumpir, pero estamos listos para irnos. Quisiera asearme mejor que sólo pasarme unas toallitas húmedas- detuvo la discusión Eugene y la pandilla se dispersó de nuevo en los autos de los integrantes, dirigiéndose a distintos destinos.

\- ¡Se van! ¡Los perderemos! - exclamó ofuscada Phoebe, pero al levantarse para seguir a sus ex compañeros, la figura de Phil, el abuelo de Arnold, le estorbó en el camino a la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas Arnold? Ni siquiera probaste tu hamburguesa- y con eso, el buen Phil había neutralizado a la nueva fuerza maligna que amenazaba con romper la tranquilidad del dúo dinámico recientemente convertido en pareja.

En casa de Rhonda, Helga no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación de la pelinegra murmurando para sí misma.

-No puedo creer que de todos los días ¡ese zopenco del camarón con pelos haya decidido aparecer justo hoy! ¡Hoy! que tenía una presentación tan importante, trabajamos tanto en esa rutina, la ensayé cada que tenía oportunidad y no pude hacerlo a la perfección por culpa de sus ojos puestos en mí, de sólo saber que estaba sentado en las gradas…aargh… qué frustrante- se pasó las manos por el rostro- en verdad, ¿a qué volvió? Y qué son esas miraditas que me da, me ponen los pelos de punta, pero qué desubicado- arrojó sus brazos al aire mientras continuaba su andar- aunque debo admitir que el sol le ha sentado divinamente… se ve como un verdadero príncipe, oh Arnold, lo que daría por ser tu damisela en peligro esperando por ser rescatada por una de tus gallardas hazañas y retozar en tus brazos hermoso pedazo de cielo- suspiró cuando terminó, congelada en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Lila detrás.

\- ¿En los brazos de quién quieres retozar Helga?- preguntó dudosa la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ah… de nadie- exclamó negando fervientemente con la cabeza y los brazos, agitándolos exageradamente- sólo recitaba uno de los diálogos de mi siguiente obra literaria- se escudó con habilidad- ya sabes… para saber si suena bien, no termina de convencerme- y empezó a reír como lunática, al borde de la histeria.

-Oh Cielos Helga, realmente eres muy talentosa- le hizo un dulce cumplido sonriendo.

-Sí bueno, en lugar de ocuparse en lanzarse halagos la una a la otra, vengan a ver lo que tengo para ustedes- las interrumpió Rhonda entrando a la habitación desde su armario (que en sí mismo era otra habitación) y dejando sobre la cama los vestidos que venía cargando, seguida en sus acciones por Nadine que suspiró al dejar la carga.

-Rhonda, tienes suficiente ropa como para vestir al continente entero- exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

-Sí, mientras estuvimos en Paris, mamá hizo una ampliación a mi armario y salió seguido de compras así que… tengo algunas opciones de las que puedo prescindir y que ustedes pueden usar. Mignonette las está esperando en el cuarto de corte y confección del fondo del pasillo, alé alé- las apresuró para que escogieran el vestido que les gustaría usar para la fiesta.

Lila fue la primera en apresurarse al armario de Rhonda. A su izquierda, había un juego de sala victoriano, en esos sillones se encontraban las prendas que Rhonda les había elegido y al ver el vestido largo verde, con coloridas flores bordadas en la parte superior y una atrevida abertura a lo largo de la falda, la pelirroja se sonrojó indecisa en ser la primera en escoger atuendo siendo que sus amigas ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ver lo que se encontraba en la sala, sin embargo su batalla interna se desvaneció cuando Rhonda se puso detrás del sillón y con una expresión altiva comenzó a hablarles a las tres chicas presentes.

-Me he tomado la libertad de preparar algunas prendas… y les armé algunas opciones…- la pelinegra tomó el vestido que a Lila tanto había fascinado y lo extendió frente a todas –Este es un Jay Godfrey, es perfecto para la ocasión, pero es de la temporada pasada y el verde nunca ha sido mi color… pensé que podría gustarte Nadine- justo antes de que la pelinegra dijera el nombre de la bronceada rubia, Lila se había movido al frente unos milímetros, imperceptibles para la mayoría de las personas, creyendo que Rhonda iba a mencionarla a ella, y decepcionada segundos después al ver a Nadine emocionada, yendo hacia su mejor amiga de la infancia y tomando el vestido que le ofrecía, para desaparecer en el probador agradeciendo a la heredera de los Lloyd, y fue entonces que el timbre de la puerta de la modesta mansión sonó por la habitación.

-Esa debe ser Alex, iré a la estancia a recibirla, ustedes pueden escoger lo que les agrade más y no tienen que limitarse a lo que está en la sala, puede ser cualquier prenda de la pared norte del armario- dicho eso, se fue del lugar dejando a Helga y Lila juntas.

La rubia miró en silencio a su amiga que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo y los puños a los costados, empuñados con tanta fuerza, que seguramente se haría daño. Helga suspiró y se aventuró al cuarto de la ropa de Rhonda, a la pared que había señalado antes de partir y comenzó a tomar una serie de prendas, sin ser vista por la pelirroja que continuaba reprochándose por haber guardado silencio por algo tan simple como un vestido que Rhonda de todas formas había aclarado que no le importaba quién lo usara, tan metida en ese hilo de pensamientos que no sintió cuando la rubia pasó a su lado… aunque no era solo eso, durante la secundaria la pequeña Sawyer había tenido muchos momentos similares en los que algún comentario o acción del par de amigas, a las cuales se había sumado, la hacía sentir como intrusa en esa amistad… lo cual era tonto, porque Nadine y Rhonda eran las mejores amigas que Lila pudo haber soñado, pero la conexión entre ellas era algo a lo que la pelirroja no podía ni aspirar…

Un pequeño golpe en su frente la hizo recobrar la conciencia del lugar y el momento en el que estaba, regresando a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que por fin fue capaz de procesar lo que veía, Helga se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero frente a ella, claramente exasperada, lo cual no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo que sorprendió a Lila era verla con el vestido de Jay Godfrey en los brazos.

-Helga, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes eso?- alcanzó a formular aunque su voz era tan débil que la rubia casi no escucha sus palabras.

-Criminal, Señorita Perfección, no sólo eres sorda y ciega, también te has vuelto boba… deja de juntarte con Roberts o terminarás por repetir el último año- exclamó rodando los ojos la rubia, que intentaba sonar ruda –Tengo "esto" porque es el vestido que tú quieres… y te lo estoy dando- aclaró al ver que la expresión de desconcierto de Lila no cambiaba.

-Pe-pero yo no he dicho que lo quiero- las explicaciones de su amiga sólo la habían confundido más.

-Criminal, estoy rodeada de zopencos- se lamentó Helga- no tienes que decírmelo, con solo ver tu cara cuando entraste aquí y lo viste era suficiente para saber que es el vestido que quieres usar hoy… y conociéndote no harías nada después de que Rhonda se lo ofreciese a Nadine para poder usarlo, así que lo recuperé por ti- terminó molesta y le lanzó el vestido al pecho, mientras con el pulgar señalaba algún punto tras ella –Ahora ve a probártelo- le remarcó, la molestia en su voz para nada sutil. Lila la miró con asombro, terminando de entender lo que la chica le decía, Helga se había dado cuenta de todo, había leído a través de su coraza de educada amabilidad y obtuvo para ella lo que Lila se reprochaba por no tener el valor de conseguir por sí misma.

-¡Oh, Gracias Helga!- se abalanzó a sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente, no cabía en sí de alegría, no importaba que no compartiera con Rhonda ni con Nadine una conexión como la que tenían entre ellas, porque tenía su propia conexión especial con Helga, una amiga incondicional, leal y cariñosa a su propia forma, ¿Qué más podría querer para ser feliz? Y entonces se soltó de la nada de la rubia, quien por fin a largas y profundas bocanadas recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones, pero Lila no la soltó por eso… la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo demasiado importante para su amiga, algo que podría provocarle mucho dolor si se lo escondía… pero también se lo provocaría si se lo contaba… y una vez más el mismo día, deseó poder regresar a alguien por donde había venido con tal de evitarle el sufrimiento a su rubia amiga.

-Helga… hay algo que necesito… es decir… hay algo… y tú tienes que… es que yo…- nerviosamente comenzó a jugarse uno de los mechones de su cabello, aún con el vestido sujetado contra su pecho.

-Aaah…¿Qué… aaah… qué quieres decirme Lila?- pudo preguntar Helga una vez se sintió menos ahogada por el efusivo arranque de su amiga pelirroja.

-Es que…- y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar de hablar, Rhonda entró en la habitación seguida por una chica de cabello chino con una gran sonrisa.

-Alex está aquí chicas- anunció la pelinegra, mientras la mencionada iba hacia Helga para contarle que la entrenadora de atletismo las había designado a ellas como asistentes de Kana en las pruebas para ingreso de los nuevos aspirantes.

-Sé que el viernes tienes práctica programada y que es muy importante para las animadoras porque el miércoles son sus pruebas y ese viernes será el primero con tu nuevo equipo, pero ya conoces cómo es la entrenadora y dudo que Kana no le haya dicho que nos quiere ahí, de lo contrario no nos habría dicho nada- la castaña se veía tranquila a pesar de lo que expresaban sus palabras gracias a su perenne sonrisa, lo que le costaba que no muchos la tomaran en serio.

-Bueno, yo puedo liderar la práctica- se ofreció Rhonda a lo que Helga la miró contemplativa.

-¿De verdad harías eso, Rhonda? Sé que es mucho trabajo y tú ya tienes muchas otras cosas con la presidencia estudiantil y, bueno, Harold… prácticamente está perdido sin ti así que no quiero ser culpable de que coma algo que lo lleve al hospital… de nuevo- las chicas rieron y Lila suspiró dándose por vencida, ese no sería el momento en que hablara sobre Phoebe con su amiga rubia.

-Sí bueno… Harold tendrá que arreglárselas sin mí… además, necesitaré en algún momento que me regreses este favor, después de todo como acertadamente señalaste, soy presidenta- alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

-Y no lo olvidamos Princesa Lloyd- respondió rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa de lado, Helga. En ese momento, la puerta del vestidor se abrió y de él salió Nadine con unos tacones de listón al tobillo negros, pantalones de mezclilla corte capri, un top negro y completando el outfit, un vestido de malla fina negra (see through) con flores doradas bordadas.

-¡Nadine! Luces como salida de una pasarela- exclamó Rhonda sonriendo, seguida de comentarios de aprobación del resto, incluso Alex lanzó un chiflido de admiración mientras Nadine giraba encantada con los cumplidos -¿Dónde encontraste eso? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto nunca. Mucho menos haber juntado esas prendas para armar un outfit como ese, parece armado por una fashionista parisina- alabó la pelinegra mientras sujetaba de ambas manos a su amiga y la apreciaba de pies a cabeza.

-Helga escogió esto para mí- habló la rubia sonriendo, girando hacia la mencionada y guiñándole, Nadine había estado más que complacida con darle el vestido verde a Helga para Lila, pero al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que quien había ganado en ese trato era ella.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó incrédula Alex, lo que le hizo ganar un zape de parte de la joven rubia.

-¿Qué diablos? No suenes tan sorprendida- le recriminó huraña.

-Bueno Helga, es que debes admitir que sí sorprende tu habilidad de armar un look así- intervino la pequeña Sawyer que sólo quiso conciliar la situación entre la castaña y la rubia.

-¡Criminal, Señorita Perfección! Solamente pensé en qué escogería Rhonda- respondió a la defensiva y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, intentando que no se notara lo que esos cumplidos la afectaban.

-Acepto el crédito entonces- dio por terminado el tema la pelinegra, siendo receptora de una mirada de agradecimiento de la rubia en discusión que fue respondida con un asentimiento de cabeza imperceptible –Bien Nadine, vamos con Mignonette para que suba tu bastilla y ajuste la cintura y el busto- la pelinegra tomó por la muñeca a su amiga de la infancia y empezó a guiarla fuera de la habitación –Más vale que cuando vuelva ustedes tengan sus elecciones puestas, listas para ir con la modista- les advirtió con voz de mando. Alex se encogió de hombros y revisó uno de los conjuntos armados por la pelinegra en el sillón, el más cercano a su estilo propio era un juego de pantalón y saco blancos casuales, que estaban debajo de un top colorido que se amarraba por el frente, bastante atrevido y en tendencia, la castaña lo tomó para meterse en el probador, preguntando antes si el par de amigas tenía algún inconveniente.

-Yo ya tengo mi vestido conmigo- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Y yo aún no veo nada que me agrade- le aseguró la rubia, tranquilizando a la chica de rizos que entró apresurada, intentando evitar que Rhonda volviera y la encontrara en los mismos pants y camiseta que tenía cuando abandonó la habitación –Por cierto Lila… ¿Querías decirme algo antes de que nos interrumpieran, verdad?- la pelirroja se puso blanca al oírla decir eso, haciendo que Helga se sintiera intrigada.

-Bueno… verás… es que quería… pedirte un consejo… ¡Sí, eso! Quiero un consejo en un predicamento con una amiga y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme- intentó desviar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Cuál amiga?- Helga alzó una ceja, que ella supiera las amigas de Lila se limitaban a Rhonda, Nadine, Alex y ella misma… y a veces, muy a su pesar, Miranda y Chloe del equipo de porristas, y Lucy Bale del club de teatro, una mandona insoportable que ni Rhonda en sus peores momentos se le comparaba… aunque si era sincera, la chica tenía más talento en el dedo meñique que el club de teatro entero en todo su cuerpo…

-Es alguien que eeeh… aún no la presento con la pandilla- nerviosa de nuevo, Lila volvió a tomar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos –En fin… ella acaba de iniciar una relación con un chico que… eeemm… bueno, tiene historia con otra chica- Helga la miró con una ceja arqueada –Y esta otra chica… no creo que tenga buenas intenciones con mi amiga… creo que quiere… algo… de nuevo… con el chico, eeemm con el novio de mi amiga- Lila estaba tan roja como su propio cabello bajo la intensa mirada que Helga le dedicaba.

-¿Y cuál es el consejo que buscas?- preguntó lentamente, intentando determinar qué era lo que se le hacía tan familiar de esa historia… quizás conocía a la chica de algún lado.

-Bueno, mi amiga no sabe que esta chica quiere volver con su novio… ¿Debería decirle?- la pelirroja a esas alturas era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Helga y mantenía la cabeza gacha, entretenida con el mármol del suelo.

-Yo creo que no deberías meterte- finalmente respondió tras una larga pausa–Quiero decir, entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu amiga, estoy familiarizada con ese sentimiento, pero es como aquella vez con Brainny ¿Recuerdas? Quise ayudarlo a ser tu novio y lo único que conseguí fue que tú no nos hablaras a ninguno de los dos y casi pierdo su amistad… hay cosas de las que no podemos proteger a nuestros amigos, y si le dices a tu amiga algo como "Hey, tú… la ex de tu novio quiere quitártelo" sólo la harás insegura y podrías provocar más problemas entre ellos… ese tipo de cosas son de dos personas y si ese chico le conviene a tu amiga, aunque la chica quiera regresar, él no va a aceptarla- se encogió de hombros sorprendiendo a Lila con su lógica simple pero atinada -…aunque… en otro tiempo, probablemente te habría sugerido un plan para interceptar a la chica a espaldas de tu amiga y así evitar que se le acercara lo suficiente a su novio- al escuchar las últimas palabras de Helga, que le sonreía nostálgica, algo dentro de la mente de la pelirroja hizo un "clic"… la idea no le parecía para nada descabellada.

-Gracias Geraldine- la abrazó afectuosamente –Acabas de quitar un peso de mis hombros. Ven, vamos a elegirte algo espectacular- haló de la muñeca a la rubia sin darse cuenta que ésta murmuraba para sí algo como "para qué abrí mi bocota"…

Gerald terminaba de ducharse y al entrar a su habitación con sus pantalones de pijama se encontró con su hermana sentada en su cama, evidentemente esperando su regreso.

-¿Timberly, qué haces en mi cuarto? Creí que había sido claro la última vez- de sólo recordar la broma de la pequeña morena, el pobre Johanssen tenía escalofríos.

-Sí, sí. Tu cuarto es tu bunker… como sea… no estoy aquí para pelear o jugarte bromas- la pequeña de 12 años se puso de pie, y Gerald se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido su hermana en el último par de años –Quiero que me digas la verdad- la seriedad en su tono no era para nada normal -¿Es cierto que Arnold Shortman volvió a Hillwood?- Gerald no se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que no pudo contestar inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- formuló con trabajo, todavía sorprendido de que su hermanita tuviera esa información.

-Pues, Lola Bale, la hermana de Lucy Bale, me dijo que su hermana le había hablado de un chico nuevo en su clase de Biología, incluso le envió una foto y cuando me la mostró… no puede ser otra persona- lo último Timberly lo murmuró para sí misma, aunque Gerald fue capaz de oírlo.

-Es cierto- le respondió a su pregunta original.

-¡Cómo es eso posible!- el comportamiento de la menor tenía al moreno bastante confundido. Cuando Arnold se fue, había pasado a su casa a despedirse de la familia Johanssen y Timberly le había deseado la suerte del mundo y le había rogado porque volviera un día y obviamente que le trajera muchos obsequios cuando lo hiciera. Pero su reacción ante la posibilidad de que ese día había llegado era… ella parecía frustrada al respecto, se tomaba del cabello y caminaba en círculos hablando consigo misma, casi como una pequeña versión de Helga.

-Tim, hey, tranquila- la detuvo por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pareces preocupada? Creí que te alegraría, Arnold era tu amigo ¿no?- la morena bufó ante las palabras de su hermano y rodó los ojos.

-Algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que lograste que alguien como Helga aceptara ser tu novia- ante esto el moreno protestó –Sí, sí. Escucha, claro que Arnold era mi amigo, después de todo era tu mejor amigo, y fue muy dulce conmigo cuando tuve un ligero enamoramiento con él- un sonrojo imperceptible que sólo enfureció a Gerald cuando lo notó, apareció en las mejillas de la niña –pero nada de eso es trascendente- casi gritó de lo nerviosa que se sentía al ver la molestia en el rostro de su hermano al mencionar su interés en el rubio -¿Cómo se supone que no me altere si tu mayor rival ahora está en la misma ciudad que tú?- Gerald alzó una ceja divertido.

-¿Mi mayor rival? Arnold ni siquiera juega baloncesto, estoy seguro que está más interesado en las chicas que en cualquier deporte- bromeó el moreno, riéndose solo de su pequeña broma.

-¡Tómate esto con seriedad!- le riñó su hermana.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso Tim? Todavía no entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación- le respondió confundido.

-¡Argh! No estoy hablando de los deportes… Arnold era la razón de que tardaras tanto en hacer un movimiento con Helga y es la razón de que Helga tardara tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ti- le increpó exasperada.

-Wow, Wow, Wow…. Pisa el freno un poco… Arnold no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Helga- Timberly se soltó de su agarre y volvió a caminar en círculos y a hablar consigo misma después de escuchar la necedad de su hermano –Timberly, podrías dejar de hacer eso, me estás mareando- le pidió sintiéndose agotado, lo último que Gerald quería hacer en esos momentos era tener una conversación sobre su vida amorosa con su hermana menor, que aún era muy pequeña para entender lo que ser novios puede llegar a implicar… y lo complicado que resulta estar con la persona que te interesa…

-Escúchame bien bobo- definitivamente la influencia de Helga en su hermanita se había hecho más fuerte con los años –Si Arnold te roba a Helga porque bajaste la guardia y eres tan arrogante como para no preocuparte por lo que está pasando creyendo que no tendrá ningún efecto en tu relación… que por cierto es de un par de semanas… entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensé- la pequeña Johanssen le enseñó la lengua a su hermano y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Gerald se quedó estático, asimilando lo que su hermanita le había dicho. Timberly había comenzado primero de secundaria ese día, (séptimo grado), y Gerald no se había detenido a analizar lo que eso significaba, su hermana dejó de ser una niña, estaba entrando a la adolescencia, a su edad Gerald y Phoebe tenían un noviazgo de un año. Su hermana menor lo había sorprendido con su madurez emocional y todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el inevitable crecimiento de su hermana… mucho menos tenía alguna idea de qué hacer con las palabras que le había dedicado.

Si lo pensaba objetivamente, su interés en Helga había iniciado cuando se enteró del enamoramiento que ella tenía por el chico cabeza de balón… enterarse en quinto grado que la Gran Helga G. Pataki en realidad había estado enamorada todos esos años, desde preescolar, de su mejor amigo Arnold Shortman había sido un shock bastante fuerte… recordaba haber escuchado en algún lado que si alguien te molesta es porque le gustas, pero Helga había llevado eso a un nuevo nivel durante su infancia… por lo que los meses en los que Arnold aún estaba en Hillwood arreglando todo para irse a San Lorenzo, Gerald espiaba con fascinación las interacciones entre los dos rubios, preguntándose cómo se le había escapado un hecho tan relevante a él.

El moreno siempre se había considerado como el más perspicaz de la pandilla, el que todo lo intuía y lo que no, lo averiguaba… y cuando los veía juntos, Helga gritándole a su amigo o empujándolo o haciéndole las mismas bromas de siempre, era demasiado obvio el cariño en la mirada de la rubia que lo hacía preguntarse si siempre había estado ahí pero él se lo había perdido por no prestarle atención.

Después Arnold partió, el día en que tomó su avión fue la primera vez que vio a Helga llorar. Toda la pandilla había ido al aeropuerto junto a muchas otras personas en Hillwood que echarían de menos al rubio, pero cuando hicieron la primera llamada de abordar se habían despedido del niño y abandonado el lugar, sólo Phoebe, Helga y él se quedaron… Phoebe y el moreno abrazaron a Arnold, su amigo le dio su balón de basquetbol y le dijo que esperaba que su amistad continuara siendo la misma, prometió que se mantendría en contacto y entonces se alejó hacia la pequeña niña rubia de dos coletas y una ceja que estaba apartada e intentaba ocultar su rostro.

Gerald no escuchó lo que su amigo de la infancia le dijo a Helga pero la vio romper en llanto y dar la media vuelta para salir del lugar…

Luego de eso, pasaron un par de meses antes de que las clases iniciaran de nuevo, y en unas cuantas ocasiones Phoebe había cancelado sus citas por hacerle compañía a Helga, "Ella me necesita más que tú Gerald", solía decirle la pequeña oriental cuando hablaban del tema, enervando al moreno y haciendo crecer su animosidad hacia la chica aún más, quizás por eso dijo la cosa más tonta que pudo haber salido de su boca "Sabes que no tienes que cancelar, podemos pasar el rato los tres juntos", supo que era un error incluso antes de que terminara de formular la oración, pero aquello había hecho tan feliz a su entonces novia que nunca se retractó.

Y así fue como de vez en cuando la rubia hacía acto de presencia en sus citas durante sexto grado… Si era sincero consigo mismo, todo ese año no sintió más que pena por Helga, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que solían tener y se había vuelto aún más cerrada en sí misma y violenta con el resto, lo peor fue cuando le hicieron aquella ridícula broma en el patio de la primaria…

Quizás ése fue el día en el que Gerald se dio cuenta de que la Gran Helga G. Pataki era sólo una niña de doce años como él…

Cuando, durante secundaria, se enteró de la situación familiar de la rubia empezó a sentir empatía por la huraña chica, y empezó a preocuparse por su bienestar.

Comenzó a acompañar a Phoebe a la casa de la rubia, sólo para comprobar que estuviera bien, iba con su novia cuando le hacía algún favor no deseado a la rubia, y siempre llevaba extra de almuerzo para fingir que era mucha comida para él y poder compartirla con Helga, sin que el orgullo de la chica le impidiera aceptarla…

Entonces, en el último año de secundaria, Phoebe habló con él… se iría… igual que Arnold… y lo primero que pensó fue "Así es como debió sentirse ella"… la partida de su novia de cuatro años fue lo más doloroso que el segundo hijo de los Johanssen había vivido… pero aunque él mismo tenía roto el corazón, no pudo evitar percatarse que el día en que partió Phoebe, en el mismo aeropuerto, parecía llevarse consigo el corazón de Helga, o los pedazos que habían de él… parecía una carcasa vacía, un cuerpo sin alma… y entonces entendió que Phoebe era la única familia para Helga.

Él también perdió a su mejor amigo, perdió a su primer amor, pero cuando volviera a casa del aeropuerto aún estarían sus padres y sus hermanos, incondicionalmente a su lado, la pandilla siempre lo había respaldado… Helga jamás tendría eso en su casa y se había apartado con los años del grupo de amigos de la infancia… y, como una manera de sentirse cercano a Phoebe, se propuso tomar su lugar en la vida de su mejor amiga…

Se prometió a sí mismo, y se dijo que a Phoebe también, que no permitiría que Helga se hundiera de nuevo, como aquellos meses después de la partida de Arnold… Y se mantuvo constante en esa promesa…

Nunca esperó que el desenlace fuera un noviazgo con la Gran Helga G. Pataki…

Y si continuaba con ese repentino arranque de sinceridad, entre más crecía su amistad con la rubia, y más aprendía de ella, más coraje sentía hacia su viejo amigo Arnold.

"¿Cómo fue capaz de renunciar a alguien como ella?" Se encontraba preguntándose, "No puede haber alguien tan tonto" se decía otras veces. Pero él sabía, desde hace algunos años, que ya no sólo sentía empatía por la rubia, o sólo preocupación o solidaridad… mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, mientras más recuerdos creaban y más momentos compartían, menos podía negarse a sí mismo que no veía a la rubia como a una amiga… nunca vio a Helga como veía a Lila o a Nadine o a Rhonda… Helga era… Helga… y no podía saber en qué momento exacto pero de pronto la llamaba para sí, Su Helga…

Timberly tenía razón, quizás si Arnold no hubiese sido una sombra presente en su amistad, Gerald habría invitado a una cita a Helga desde primer año de preparatoria… o si él no hubiese sido novio de Phoebe, quizás en secundaria se habría planteado llevarla al cine.

Con el regreso del rubio las cosas cambiaban, es decir, si la que se hubiese aparecido en la escuela fuera Phoebe, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado o lo que hubiera sucedido. Era difícil ver a tu mejor amigo y decirle que tienes una relación con su ex novia, sin importar las circunstancias, era una conversación que cualquier chico querría evitar.

Suspirando, el moreno se apresuró a su armario para vestirse… de nuevo, Timberly tenía razón… no podía quedarse sin hacer nada ante el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.


	11. 10 - LA CASA DE PLAYA DE SID

**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**La banda de Sid canta un cover de la canción Cheerleader que me imaginé de un video que encontré en youtube: ** watch?v=m7ETZjZSUuM

**Lo dejo por si también quieren escucharla. En respuesta a tu review MissHillwooD, sí tengo pensado en contar todo en retrospectiva, sobre qué pasó en ausencia de estos dos. Pero me tomo mi tiempo, quizás a muchos no les guste y espero que me tengan paciencia, pero es la manera en la que escribo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, deja tu opinión cuando gustes, me ayuda a crecer.**

**Disfruten de la lectura. **

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO DIEZ: LA CASA DE PLAYA DE SID**

n la mansión de la familia Wellington Lloyd, un grupo de chicas entusiasmadas hacía un alboroto terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

Rhonda se sentía especialmente orgullosa de su cocapitana, verla sonreír con las bromas que Alex hacía sobre Roberts y Lila, y reír a carcajadas al ver enrojecer a su pudorosa amiga sureña. Casi parecía suficiente para borrar la culpa que aún cargaba consigo por lo sucedido en sexto grado. Ahora que Phoebe estaba en Hillwood ese peso se había incrementado.

-Criminal Lila, has tenido más novios que todas aquí, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan decorosa- exclamó riendo Helga sin percatarse que su amiga la observaba de cerca.

-Creo que es momento de irnos- aportó Nadine, quien se colocaba los últimos retoques en el cabello y las volteaba a ver, luciendo como una modelo de pasarela, como casi todos los días.

-Nadine tiene razón, si salimos ahora, llegaremos con un elegante retraso- se sumó Rhonda a la conversación, saliendo de sus propios y tumultuosos pensamientos.

-¿En qué auto nos iremos?- preguntó Alex emocionada, ya que ella sólo había visto la colección de Rhonda una vez pero nunca había viajado en ninguno de sus autos.

-Creo que es mejor si nos llevamos la Hummer, iremos más cómodas y hay menos posibilidad de despeinarnos que en el Lamborghini- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo la heredera Lloyd, que esa noche se veía atrevida y de haute couture.

-Cielos, jamás imaginé escuchar una frase así en mi vida- exclamó divertida Alex.

-Espera que empiece a hablar de sus regalos de cumpleaños- respondió Helga, a lo que Rhonda se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarla.

-Chicas, adelántense, Helga y yo las alcanzamos en un momento- la rubia se congeló en su sitio, no creía haber cruzado ninguna línea con su último comentario.

-Claro, te vemos en un rato Helga… o no… quién sabe cuál será el resultado de esta conversación- le dijo una alegre Nadine que le guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Suerte- le murmuró al cruzarse con ella Lila, y Alex se rio hasta llegar a las escaleras al final del pasillo.

-Criminal Princesa Lloyd, estaba bromeando, sabes que no era en serio lo de los regalos, sólo…- pero antes de que Helga pudiera seguirse disculpando, Rhonda la interrumpió rodando los ojos.

-Por favor, Helga, estoy muy por encima de un comentario como ese… no es eso de lo que quiero hablar- la rubia suspiró aliviada –Quiero decirte algo, sobre lo que pasó hoy en el vestidor de las animadoras- la rubia se había relajado muy pronto, porque definitivamente el rumbo nuevo de la conversación era mucho más incómodo que la perspectiva del anterior.

-No pasó nada hoy en el vestidor de las animadoras Rhonda- puntuó la joven, aun contrariada, ya que ambas acordaron que no hablarían de eso.

-Tienes razón, no pasó nada- sintiendo el recuerdo fresco de lo acontecido en sexto grado entre ambas, la culpa que Rhonda sentía por su papel en esa broma le oprimió el pecho y no pudo evitar añadir –… aun así, quiero decirte que me alegra verte bromeando, creo que… eso me hace feliz a mí también- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida de esas palabras -eres una de mis mejores amigas y estoy aliviada de verte así, como hace mucho tiempo no te veía- "o mejor dicho como nunca antes te había visto" pensó para sí la pelinegra –y si esa felicidad es por Gerald, entonces deben estar juntos…- sobre todo porque Gerald no sabía la verdad sobre Phoebe y posiblemente aún la tenía en un pedestal.

-Estás diciendo palabrería sin sentido Rhonda- la rubia se ponía más y más incómoda, la pelinegra no solía tener estas conversaciones tan cursis, mucho menos iniciarlas.

-Sólo digo que sé que pasaste años malos… tuve gran parte de culpa en eso- cerró sus puños frustrada al decirlo, esas decisiones no la enorgullecían –pero me gusta pensar que Gerald te hace feliz y que también tuve gran parte de culpa en eso- al terminar de hablar sintió los brazos de la rubia rodearla, un gesto que definitivamente no se esperaba de su interlocutora, dejándola sin palabras por unos segundos.

-Vaya, si abrazarte no funcionaba para callarte iba a tener que besarte- dijo entre risas la menor de las Pataki mientras se separaba de su cocapitana que contenía las lágrimas de alivio para no arruinar su maquillaje, sacándole una carcajada a ella también.

-Eso le encantaría a Harold- confesó riendo.

-También a Gerald, aunque no sé si lo admitiría en voz alta- respondió la rubia, también riendo –Pero ya en serio Princesa, sólo diré esto una vez así que más te vale que no lo olvides porque la próxima vez que me pongas en esta situación, me iré de la habitación y te dejaré con tus absurdos sentimientos de culpa- colocando ambas manos en los hombros desnudos de su amiga pelinegra la miró directo a los ojos, asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención –Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas… y yo no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer en el pasado… porque ahora sé que sólo quieres verme feliz, igual que yo a ti… por eso cuando empezaste a salir con Harold, el chico rosa y yo tuvimos una conversación en la que la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores le dejaron en claro que si llega a hacer cualquier tontería que arruine lo que tienen, acabaran con su gordo trasero de capitán de fútbol- al decir todo de corrido, Helga se quedó sin aire y al intentar recuperarlo, Rhonda aprovechó para robarle un último abrazo rápido.

-Gracias- susurró la pelinegra antes de separarse –Gracias de verdad- le reiteró –Ahora que eso ya no se interpone entre nosotras… te sugiero que te asegures de tener la mejor noche de tu vida, porque este no puede ser un año ordinario, y mucho menos empezar como si fuera cualquier otro ¿Quedó claro? – "sí, mi capitán" fue la respuesta inmediata de la rubia que le dedicó un saludo militar y ambas se dirigieron al encuentro con sus amigas en el garaje de los Lloyd, que bien podría haber sido un campo de futbol por sus dimensiones.

Las chicas llegaron unos minutos después a la casa de Sid, un camino que habían recorrido muchas veces antes y que se les hizo corto mientras cantaban las canciones de la lista de reproducción de Nadine en modo aleatorio, aunque cuando la de Call Me Maybe empezó a escucharse, Helga fue la única en mirar a su compañera rubia con una clara expresión de "Carly Rae Jensen, ¿En serio?" a lo que Nadine se encogió de hombros y le dijo –Todos tienen un gusto culposo, el mío es Carly-.

Rhonda se estacionó cerca del porche, a juzgar por los autos afuera de la casa, el equipo de baloncesto y el de futbol ya habían llegado… y el auto de Miranda también estaba entre ellos. Habían algunos que no reconocieron pero asumían que Eugene había hecho buen trabajo corriendo la voz de la fiesta.

En cuanto subieron los escalones del porche, ni siquiera tuvieron que tocar a la puerta cuando el pelirrojo apareció abriéndola para ellas. -¡Por Dios, Chicas! Se ven impactantes, verdaderas showstoppers- Eugene las saludó a cada una y luego les indicó que pasaran –Ya está todo listo, la música, sacamos el mueble bar de los padres de Sid a la playa y tenemos todo tipo de botanas ofrecidas a lo largo de las mesas que rodean la pista de baile, nos encargamos de la presentación de la casa como pediste Rhonda, y les aseguro que hay mucho más alcohol que sólo cervezas- agregó guiñándole un ojo a Helga que sonriente lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste en unas cuantas horas?- le preguntó sorprendida Nadine, mientras salían de la casa, atravesando la sala a la parte trasera, donde adolescentes bailaban, o hablaban en grupos, o se dedicaban a arrojarse el balón de futbol, en la playa privada de la casa de Sid, quien se acercaba a recibirlas.

-¡Wow! Cada vez me impresionan más- las alabó al verlas. Y sin poder evitarlo, y casi como cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, sus ojos se clavaron en Nadine –Wow- volvió a repetir al fijarse cuidadosamente en ella, que sólo se sonrojó al sentir su mirada y le sonrió acercándose.

-Hola Sid, gracias por dar esta fiesta, realmente es lo que necesitábamos- el chico se perdió en los ojos verdes de Nadine y se quedó sin palabras alargando el silencio que puso nerviosa a la rubia -¿Eh?… y bueno… ¿Michael ya está aquí?- y aquella simple e inocente pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Sid, quien tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse de la decepción, segundos que fueron vistos por Helga, dejándola pensativa.

-¿Quién es Michael?- preguntó de mala gana el chico con gorra verde.

-Ya sabes Sid, el súper apuesto capitán de natación-contribuyó Rhonda.

-¿Súper apuesto? Espero que estés hablando de mí Rhonda- dijo molesto Harold, llegando al grupo de amigos.

-Hablaba del crush de Nadine- respondió la pelinegra rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa que sólo se hizo más amplia cuando Harold la tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oído lo hermosa que se veía.

-¡Rhonda!- le reclamó avergonzada de que su amiga ventilara ese tipo de información como si fuera de dominio público. Helga pudo ver el efecto de las palabras de Rhonda no sólo en Nadine, también en su amigo Sid.

-Michael está en el bar, quizás quieras alcanzarlo- le dijo Eugene alzando una ceja sugerente a Nadine.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!... Chicos por favor, ya paren- suplicó la bronceada chica mientras se cubría el rostro enrojecido con las palmas de sus manos.

-No es para tanto Nadine, es normal que un chico tan atractivo te llame la atención- le dijo Alex intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí?- preguntó Brian al llegar al grupo que se hacía cada vez más numeroso.

-Discutimos sobre el crush de Nadine con Michael el de natación- le respondió Harold divertido –ya sabes… Nadine y Michael sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e – y para dejar en claro lo que había deletreado, Harold lanzó besos al aire e hizo sus ojos coquetos, batiendo sus pestañas, haciendo que Rhonda le diera un codazo en el estómago y rodara los ojos exasperada con su comportamiento –Auch… ¡Rhonda! Juntarte con Helga te ha hecho más violenta- le reclamó el capitán de futbol.

-Sí, pues espero que juntarnos le haya hecho a ella tanto bien como a mí- le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Cielos Helga…. Aaah… Luces preciosa hoy- el castaño le sonrió a la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato.

-Gracias chico listo, tú también estás muy precioso ¿Cierto Alex?- respondió la rubia y miró hacia la chica de cabello rizado invitándola a dar su opinión.

-Sí… eeeh… muy bonito- completamente roja, a Alex no se le ocurrió otra cosa qué decir.

-Gracias- le respondió Brian mientras intentaba tranquilizarla tomando su mano, lo que tuvo el efecto opuesto y puso a la castaña aún más roja y nerviosa –Aaah… Helga, Gerald está al final de la pista de baile… aaah… te tiene una sorpresa- le dijo sonriéndole a la rubia de nuevo.

-¿Una sorpresa?- toda la pandilla presente comenzó a hacerle sonidos de "wuuuuh" para molestarla, enrojeciendo un poco sus mejillas –Será mejor que vaya a ver al zopenco- despidiéndose de todos se dirigió a donde Brian le había señalado y su partida pareció la señal para que el grupo se dispersara quedando sólo Lila y Sid.

-Cielos Sid, ¿Por qué no le dijiste algún cumplido a Nadine?- y como ya se le había vuelto costumbre a la pelirroja desde que Sid le confesara sus sentimientos por la rubia, Lila lo increpaba por no hacer ningún movimiento para acercarse más a ella.

-Agradezco que quieras ayudarme Lila, pero…- el chico miró el rumbo que había tomado la rubia, estaba cerca de la pista de baile con Harold y Rhonda… y un castaño apuesto se acercaba al trío –creo que es momento de aceptar que ese tren nunca pasará por mi estación- completó, lamentándose.

-No puedes hablar en serio- le riñó su amiga, genuinamente preocupada por el derrotismo que emanaba del aura del chico de gorra verde.

-Claro que sí… Mírame, no soy el tipo de chico que se queda con una chica como Nadine- afirmó seguro, con el ceño fruncido, apartando la mirada de la rubia que reía con algo que el castaño le había dicho.

-¿De qué hablas Sid? Eres un buen chico- intentó animarlo Lila.

-¿Ah, sí?- empezó con tono molesto –Brian también es un buen chico, ¿No lo crees así, Lila?- antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder, un poco nerviosa de que su amigo mencionara al chico de lentes, Sid continuó con su argumento –Porque toda la pandilla sabe muy bien lo buen chico que es Brian… lo mucho que se merece a una chica dulce y desinteresada… como tú- aquello enrojeció a la pelirroja –Pero ambos sabemos que eso no importa… que a ti no te importó eso… porque en estas cosas no se trata de lo que merezcamos, sino de compatibilidad o de interés o de química… y no sentías ninguna de esas cosas por Brian… y es evidente que Nadine no las siente por mí- concluyó apesadumbrado.

-Cielos Sid- empezó a decir Lila pero fue interrumpida por Josh que llegaba a abrazarla y mientras le decía lo hermosa que se veía, la chica sureña no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada acusatoria de su amigo, retándola a contradecirlo cuando era obvio que no tenía argumentos para negar lo que Sid le había dicho.

-Los dejo solos- fue lo último que les dijo antes de girarse y buscar al resto de su banda, en un par de horas sería momento para que subieran al escenario.

La joven Sawyer se quedó con la mirada fija en la espalda de su amigo, quiso decirle que su historia con Brian no tenía por qué ser la de Nadine y él. Pero realmente, ¿Qué tanto bien le hacía seguir alimentando su esperanza si la rubia no parecía interesada románticamente en el joven?

-¿Vienes conmigo a la cocina por más cerezas?- le preguntó su sonriente novio, contagiándola un poco de su buen ánimo.

-Sí claro… me encantan las cerezas- tomó su mano sonrojada y se dijo a sí misma que igual que Brian había terminado por comprender y respetar sus sentimientos, si Nadine tenía una relación con el tal Michael, Sid también podría aceptarlo y sanar.

-A mí me encanta el pay de cerezas de la mamá de Gerald, ¿Lo has probado?- negando, la pelirroja prestó atención a su novio mientras le contaba la experiencia que había pasado en casa de los Johanssen la primera vez que fue invitado a una cena, y se permitió suspirar tranquila. Si Nadine y Sid estaban destinados como Harold y Rhonda o Gerald y Helga, entonces todas sus preocupaciones eran por nada, y si no lo estaban, entonces todas sus preocupaciones eran por nada… Sería mejor que de momento se enfocara en pasar todo el tiempo posible con Josh, no habían tocado el tema de las universidades, y quizás asistieran a una en diferentes ciudades, lo mejor era crear recuerdos juntos… ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

La menor de las Pataki se había alejado un poco del bullicio de la fiesta, acercándose al punto en el que su apuesto novio se encontraba de pie, frente al romper de las olas en la arena, con los tenis colgando de un hombro y ambas manos en los bolsillos, la rubia sonrió malévola al pensar en jugarle alguna broma y con mucho cuidado empezó a acercarse al moreno, pero antes siquiera de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearle en la parte trasera de las rodillas para hacer que cayera a la arena, el chico se volteó en un fluido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y se la echó al hombro que tenía libre, todo tan rápido que a Helga no le dio ni tiempo de decir nada.

-Ya llevaba un buen rato esperándote pelos de elote- le dijo burlón el moreno mientras la llevaba por la orilla del mar hacia una aglomeración rocosa.

-Maldición Gerald, ¿Esta va a ser tu nueva forma de saludarme?- le increpó molesta, pero sobre todo sonrojada al recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando el chico la llevó detrás de las gradas esa misma mañana.

-Podría acostumbrarme- respondió rápidamente, pero Helga fue capaz de percibir su sonrisa en su tono de voz, el maldito se burlaba de su situación.

-¡Óyeme! No soy ninguna muñeca para que me mangonees como a ti se te antoje- empezó a pegarle y a patalear, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una risa gutural del chico que le erizó la piel.

-Sólo quiero darte una sorpresa… era esto o vendarte los ojos, pero conociéndote, eso lo verías muy cursi y sinceramente disfruto más esto- le dijo pagado de sí mismo. En los segundos siguientes, la bajó y giró, dejándole ver una manta blanca sobre la arena, rodeada de velas encendidas enterradas en la playa y un cesto con una botella de vino a lado –Sorpresa- le susurró al oído, divertido de presenciar el shock que aquello había originado en su novia.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- le preguntó sin verlo, absorta todavía en la escena frente a ella, las rocas les daban privacidad de la fiesta, pero no les obstruían la vista del mar o del cielo estrellado.

-Así es, mi bella Helga- le respondió sonriendo de lado, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber conseguido aquel tenue rojo en las mejillas de su novia y ese brillo febril que sólo la euforia puede pintar en los ojos de una persona.

-¿Lo hiciste para… mí?- preguntó dudosa, finalmente despegando sus ojos de lo que parecía un romántico picnic playero y dirigiendo su mirada a su novio.

-No- respondió muy seguro, provocando un ligero shock en la rubia y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, y posiblemente acabar con él, añadió –Lo hice para nosotros- la abrazó con cuidado de no provocarla, no quería que la noche terminara en una visita al hospital por jugar demasiado con la paciencia de la Pataki.

-Maldición Geraldo, me haces muy difícil enojarme contigo- su voz amortiguada por el pecho de su novio, elevando lentamente sus propios brazos para devolverle el abrazo -¿Por qué hiciste algo tan…?- no encontró palabras que describieran lo que Gerald había hecho para ellos.

-… ¿Romántico?- ofreció el moreno, rogando porque esa palabra no le ganara un golpe de Betsy o de los 5 vengadores, pero en lugar de eso sólo sintió a su novia mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras apretaba el abrazo que mantenían.

-Asegúrate que no se te suba a la cabeza- le advirtió burlona.

-Lo intentaré- respondió con una sonrisa de lado, y separándose para mirar el rostro de la rubia, agregó –Sólo quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí- con una ligera caricia colocó un mechón de cabello detrás del oído de la chica –Hoy no ha sido un día fácil… y yo sé lo que Arnold significa para ti- empezó a decir, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Gerald… amor… no quiero hablar de él- le pidió dando un paso para atrás.

-G… yo entiendo… pero… pero esto te lo tengo que decir- dando un paso al frente, volvió a tomar a la rubia del rostro, obligándola a despegar la mirada de la arena y centrarla en sus propios ojos –Amor… yo sé lo que él significa para ti, pero no quiero que olvides que pase lo que pase, soy tu mejor amigo, y puedes confiar siempre en que sólo quiero tu felicidad, si es conmigo o con alguien más… claro que me encantaría que fuera conmigo- agregó al final provocando una ligera risa en la rubia -… pero no importa, mientras siempre tengas esa hermosa sonrisa, me doy por bien servido- Helga volvió a reír –sólo quiero que nos demos la oportunidad que merecemos de averiguar si…- la intensidad en su mirada atrapó toda la atención de la rubia en el momento -… tú…- se fue acercando al rostro de la chica - y yo- la cercanía del moreno le produjo escalofríos a Helga. Suspiró deleitándose en todas las sensaciones agradables que le producía sentir la respiración de su novio a milímetros de ella –somos la felicidad del otro- y entonces Gerald terminó por cerrar la distancia que los separaba y la besó con suavidad, hasta que Helga soltó un leve suspiro, entreabriendo los labios y provocando en Gerald un arranque de osadía que lo llevó a cambiar la naturaleza tierna del beso, por una más vehemente.

Helga sentía que se derretía entre los brazos del moreno. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en la suavidad y el calor de sus labios y manos acariciándola, se sentía envuelta en un torbellino, en su mente no había claridad porque la obnubilaba algo que estallaba en su pecho, y el extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Al separarse para tomar aire, el moreno recargó su frente contra la de la rubia, ambos ardiendo por el momento que acababan de compartir, ambos sintiendo las piernas débiles, pero poderosos en el sentimiento febril con el que el beso los había llenado.

Gerald la miró sonriendo complacido, orgulloso de ser quien provocaba esas reacciones en el cuerpo de su novia, pero sobre todo, aquel delicado sonrojo en su rostro que sólo realzaba la belleza natural de la rubia, una belleza que siempre había estado presente, pero que al moreno le había costado algunos años ver, se sentía como alguien que descubre lo que eran los colores, aunque siempre los pudo ver no los disfrutó hasta que fue capaz de sentirlos…

-Gerald...-suspiró, sonriendo con ternura en su mirada –esa oportunidad que me pides es la que nos estamos dando, el regreso de…- la rubia se detuvo dándose cuenta que el nombre de su amor infantil se le atoraba en la garganta, asfixiándola, dándose cuenta que no podría pronunciarlo carraspeó y cambió lo que iba a decir –lo que pasó hoy… no cambia nada, te lo aseguro- volvió a besarlo, esta vez dulce y corto –Vamos a disfrutar lo que preparaste- le sonrió y recibió lo mismo en respuesta, el moreno tomó su mano y la haló a la manta blanca que había sobre la arena rodeada de velas.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que cuando veas lo que hay en el cesto vas a enloquecer- ambos se sentaron sonrientes, dispuestos a disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos.

Rhonda reía en la pista de baile, mientras Harold hacía sus pasos de baile estelares y luego la tomaba de la mano y le daba un par de vueltas… la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, había conseguido que Michael sacara a bailar a Nadine, ambos estaban a un par de metros y parecían divertirse casi tanto como ella, Lila y Josh estaban por el bar, seguramente descansando un poco después de andar de arriba para abajo bailando, al dar otra vuelta pudo ubicar a Brian, Eugene y Alex platicando en la mesa de alimentos…

Justo en ese momento alguien más se cruzó en su campo de visión, eran Miranda y Chloe platicando con los chicos del equipo de futbol, ambas parecían polos opuestos y Rhonda siempre se preguntó cómo habían hecho para hacerse amigas si no parecían tener nada en común, una morena y la otra rubia, una arisca y la otra amable hasta el cansancio, una coqueta y la otra penosa… parecían agua y aceite y aun así, las dos eran inseparables y parecían divertirse juntas.

-¿Qué miras Rhonda?- preguntó Harold mientras la tomaba y giraba al ritmo de la música. La pelinegra se abrazó a su novio y estuvo a punto de compartir con él la intriga que la amistad entre esas dos le provocaba, cuando alguien la tomó del hombro y la haló, haciéndola alejarse de su novio para encontrarse de cara a Patty que con sólo su mirada demandaba una explicación…

-¡Así los quería encontrar!- exclamó indignada la castaña, sacudiendo por el brazo a la pelinegra como si no pesara más que una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Patty, suéltala!- le exigió Harold a la nombrada, enfureciéndola aún más.

-¡No!... No puedo creer que defiendas a esta… esta…- mientras encontraba un insulto que satisficiera sus deseos de herir el ego de Rhonda, la cocapitana de las animadoras se soltó del agarre que mantenían sobre ella.

-¡Ya basta Patty!- la increpó la unigénita Lloyd con una mirada asesina clavada en su agresora –Estoy harta de tus desplantes… y mira que para que yo me haya fastidiado siendo la niña más mimada de Hillwood, ya es decir demasiado- la pelinegra se abrazó a un costado de su novio, plenamente consciente de que esa acción enloquecería a su interlocutora.

-¡Suéltalo!- la castaña se lanzó contra ella con toda la intención de agredirla escrita en su rostro, pero alguien la detuvo por detrás de la chica.

-Patty… calma… no vale la pena buscarnos un problema así- para ese momento, el elevado tono de la discusión había atraído miradas curiosas, Nadine había dejado de bailar con Michael para clavar su mirada en la escena. Alex, Eugene y Brian se habían acercado a la pista al notar la conmoción, para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, seguidos de cerca por Lila y Josh que al toparse con la escena de Harold cubriendo con su cuerpo a Rhonda de forma protectora, Patty blandiendo sus puños amenazadoramente en el aire y Arnold Shortman aferrado a su cintura para detenerla de sus intenciones, ambos exclamaron con sorpresa simultáneamente los nombres de los hostigadores de sus amigos, atrayendo aún más la atención hacia la trifulca.

-Lila, dile a Arnold que me suelte- increpaba Patty, jaloneándose del agarre que mantenía el rubio para intentar liberarse.

-No lo haré hasta que te calmes- le aseguró a su amiga, que manoteaba intentando que la soltaran.

-Suficiente Patty- Exclamó una femenina voz de entre la multitud que apartándose le abrió camino a la imagen de Phoebe Heyerdahl, dejando al resto de la pandilla atónitos ante su presencia en casa de Sid.

-En serio que eres una mosca muerta- la recibió Rhonda quien fue la primera en reaccionar y salir de su estupor -¿En serio fuiste capaz de presentarte en casa de Sid sin invitación sólo para…- ante la mirada de advertencia que le dio la oriental, Rhonda se mordió la lengua y cambió el final de su pregunta -… para traer a Patty y molestarnos a Harold y a mí?- su novio la miró con una ceja alzada, algo le decía que esas no eran las palabras que estuvieron a punto de salir de los labios de su novia.

-Pues sí… Patty se merece tanto como Arnold y como yo asistir a una fiesta organizada por la pandilla… ¿O ya se te olvidó que todos somos amigos… Rhonda, querida?- el sarcasmo en la voz de la pequeña Heyerdahl fue tan notorio que hasta Eugene y Brian compartieron una mirada sorprendida de la actitud bélica de la joven.

-Claro que no se me olvidó… Aunque a ustedes tres…- Rhonda dejó el final de esa oración en el aire y Nadine aprovechó para intervenir antes de que los reclamos escalaran y la preparatoria entera se enterara del drama que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

-…A ustedes tres no los hemos visto en mucho tiempo… no pueden culparnos por estar sorprendidos… pero venga, que aquí hay comida y bebida de sobra y la casa de Sid es enorme, por supuesto que hay espacio para ustedes también, ¿Cierto Harold?- la rubia se giró al novio de su mejor amiga buscando su apoyo, quien solo tragó grueso al ver la súplica en los ojos de Nadine, entendiendo que esa noche sería la pera de boxeo de su delicada y elegante novia.

-Claro Nadine, estás en lo correcto como siempre, amor, ¿Te gustaría ir por un par de cócteles? Vamos, luego daremos un paseo romántico por la playa- comenzó a decir mientras abrazándola de la cintura, Harold alejaba a Rhonda de la vista de Patty que les lanzaba dagas con los ojos a ambos mientras se alejaban.

-Por lo menos una de ustedes nos recibe decentemente- exclamó Patty, sin dejar de mirar el punto por el cual se retiró la pareja, y viendo que ahí ya no habría ninguna pelea entre la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la chica anónima que nadie conocía en la preparatoria, los demás espectadores regresaron a su propio mundo, excepto claro, la pandilla.

-¡Phoebe! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó sorprendido de verla Eugene.

-Quería pasarla bien antes de iniciar mi último año de preparatoria, es el más importante Eugene- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa la aludida.

-Aaaah… Creo que él se refiere… aaah… a qué haces en Hillwood- aclaró Brian, a quien Phoebe reconoció únicamente por su respiración graciosa.

-¡¿Brainy?!- ahora quien se encontraba sorprendida era al oriental que miraba al castaño como si fuera una criatura de otro mundo –Cielos, no te había reconocido… te has puesto bastante guapo- le pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla al decirlo haciendo enrojecer al chico de lentes y enojando peligrosamente a la castaña a su lado.

-Sí, sí… muy guapo… ¿Tú quién eres?- le increpó Alex, adelantándose para interponerse entre Brian y Phoebe, quien la miró arqueando una ceja, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta- respondió la oriental que aunque era varios centímetros más baja que la joven Parks, no se intimidó ante el arranque de celos de la chica.

-Ella es Alex Parks… una de las mejores amigas de Helga, muy buena amiga de todos nosotros en realidad- quien aclaró la duda había sido Nadine, con el ceño fruncido, esperando que al mencionar a la rubia obtuviera alguna reacción de la oriental, quien ni siquiera parpadeó.

-¿Debería estar impresionada?- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Phoebe, por qué actúas tan extraño?- intervino Lila, quien estaba confundida por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia.

-Espera… ¿Phoebe? ¿Cómo en Phoebe y Gerald?- preguntó Josh, bastante sorprendido de escuchar a su novia llamar a la chica frente a ellos con el mismo nombre de la novia de secundaria de su mejor amigo Johanssen.

-Phoebe, yo creo que es hora de ir por algo para refrescarnos, Patty sigue muy alterada- Arnold intervino al ver que el rubio, que tan mala espina le daba, sabía quién era su amiga.

-Tienes razón Arnold… nos veremos después- la joven se alejó de la pandilla hacia la mesa de bocadillos seguida de cerca por su par de cómplices, dejando atrás a un grupo bastante impactado: Brian, Eugene, Alex, Lila, Josh y Nadine.

-Oye Roberts- se giró la morena con una determinación en los ojos que apabullaría a cualquiera -¿Acaso dijiste Phoebe y Gerald?- con los brazos en su cintura y la mirada afilada, el rubio sólo pudo intentar pasar saliva mientras sentía que no podía respirar libremente.

-Bueno Alex… es que esa era la ex novia de Gerald- le aclaró Eugene intentando ahorrarle al chico el interrogatorio, que a leguas se veía alterado por la reacción de la morena.

-¡¿Qué, QUÉ?!- gritó Parks.

-Lo que oyes Alex, Phoebe y Gerald fueron novios durante 4 años antes de que entráramos a la preparatoria- complementó Nadine.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- murmuró para sí misma la morena, pensando en la reacción que tendría Helga en cuanto se enterase de quién se había presentado en la casa de Sid.

-Es que sí es cierto… y para colmo… ¿Vieron su actitud?... para mí que vino a buscar problemas- expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos el pelirrojo.

-Pero creí que Phoebe y Helga eran muy buenas amigas, quiero decir, las veía juntas en todos los partidos que jugué contra Johanssen en la secundaria- intervino el rubio, haciendo que su novia suspirara.

-Eso parece que fue en otra vida… han pasado tantas cosas desde que Phoebe se mudó a Nueva York- las miradas de los presentes se ensombrecieron ante los recuerdos que trajeron a ellos las palabras de la sureña.

-Aaaah… ¿Qué va a pasar con ese par?- todos giraron a ver a Brian que miraba un punto en la lejanía con una expresión seria en el rostro que preocupó a todos.

-De momento, no hay que permitir que esos tres se metan con nuestros amigos, ya mañana en la escuela veremos qué más hacer- sugirió Nadine –La de las buenas ideas es Rhonda- los demás asintieron, era cierto, las mejores labrando planes y conspirando del grupo eran Rhonda y precisamente Helga.

-Esperemos que haya algo que podamos hacer- dijo Josh pensativo... por lo que Lila le había alcanzado a explicar, ese rubio bronceado que se presentó en el almuerzo era una persona importante para Geraldine… importante, pero tabú por alguna razón… Lila le dijo también que había sido el mejor amigo de Gerald en la infancia, así que podía hacerse una buena idea de dónde venía tanta animosidad entre ellos, seguramente el rubio de cabeza rara al ver lo cambiada que estaba Helga, bueno, cualquiera con dos ojos podría decir lo hermosa que era Geraldine, incluso él que tenía a Lila a su lado y que respetaba inmensamente a su mejor amigo Johanssen, siempre pensó que Helga era muy bella.

-Tranquilo, lo habrá- exclamó con seriedad Brian.

Las risas cubrían la noche en aquel punto alejado de la fiesta, en la playa entre las rocas donde dos jóvenes se encontraban recostados uno sobre otro, mientras le hacía cosquillas en las costillas de su novia y le arrancaba ese melodioso sonido que tanta atracción le provocaba…

-¡Geraldo, para!- alcanzó a decir entre carcajadas la rubia que con sus cabellos regados alrededor de su rostro, sobre la manta en la arena, se veía como un halo que la rodeaba y le daba una apariencia encantadora.

-No lo haré, hasta que admitas que te encantó lo que te preparé- habían terminado de cenar la pasta que el moreno cocinó con ayuda de su mamá y compartieron un tiramisú en copa que se había tardado horas en perfeccionar, para que la orgullosa de su novia hubiese dicho que no había estado "tan mal".

-Sí, está bien… está bien- en ese momento Gerald detuvo su ataque de cosquillas, dejando casualmente sus manos sobre las costillas de la chica, aunque esa acción no tenía nada de casual y era un acto premeditado del moreno que se regocijaba en acariciar la piel que dejaba al descubierto la prenda que su novia lucía esa noche –estuvo delicioso y me encantó lo que preparaste para mí… zopenco- recuperando la respiración, la rubia le enseñó su lengua de forma juguetona después de añadir la última palabra, haciendo al moreno reír con ese tono grave y peligroso que aceleraba el pulso de la rubia a un ritmo que le quitaba la respiración.

-¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?- le preguntó, para enseguida depositar un casto beso en la punta de la nariz de la joven debajo de él, que con ese simple gesto se estremeció por completo, arrancando una sonrisa de triunfo del Johanssen para quien no había pasado desapercibido la reacción que había conseguido en ella con ese simple beso.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?- le regresó la pregunta, elevando la barbilla en forma retadora, intentando disimular lo ansiosa que se sentía en su interior por tener hasta el más pequeño de los roces con la piel del moreno.

-Digamos que no soy el chico listo que esperabas… pero ya soy apuesto y no puedes tenerlo todo en este mundo- le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo reír de nuevo a la rubia, deleitándose de nuevo en ese sonido.

-¿No puedo tenerlo todo?- le preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa temeraria.

-No- respondió escuetamente, sintiendo un calor como el infierno despertar en su interior ante la repentina cercanía que su novia había provocado entre ambos.

-¿Entonces por qué se siente así cuando te beso?- y sin permitir que el moreno procesara aquella pregunta, terminó por unir sus labios en un vaivén apasionado, en el que lo invitó a perderse, y él, gustoso aceptó, devolviendo aquel beso con ímpetu, intentando abarcar la mayor porción de su piel que pudiera, recorriendo sus costados hasta llegar a sus rodillas y volver a subir, llevándose esta vez consigo el final del vestido, que poco a poco perdía terreno y dejaba al descubierto la suave y tibia piel de la rubia que sólo podía retorcerse de placer ante las atenciones que le dedicaba su novio, con aquella misma pasión con la que ella besaba ahora su cuello.

-Helga…- exclamó con una voz que no reconocía como propia, haciendo que la rubia se arqueara y buscara en él algo más… algo que ninguno de los dos entendía qué era, pero que ambos se morían por obtener.

-Gerald… tengo mucho calor- susurró en su oído antes de morderlo con delicadeza, mandando una descarga por todo el cuerpo del moreno que despertaba y buscaba el cuerpo de la rubia para complementarse –Gerald- volvió a suspirar la rubia, haciendo que algo se desatara impetuosamente dentro del joven Johanssen, que tomó los labios de Helga una vez más, reclamándolos como suyos, conquistándolos, dándoles batalla, pero ganando la guerra por el corazón de su dueña… fue entonces que la rubia lo sintió y abrió los ojos como platos -¡Gerald!- exclamó terminando el beso y sentándose, obligando a hacer lo mismo al moreno.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- desorientado por haber cortado abruptamente un momento tan íntimo, el moreno la miró parpadeando un par de veces, confundido.

-Bueno… es que… sentí…- al mirar a los ojos a su novio, enrojeció completamente, terminando de deducir qué era lo que había sentido. Ambos apartaron la mirada apenados por igual, el entendimiento llevándose consigo los rezagos de calor incandescente de su interior y enfriando sus cuerpos y mentes.

-Lo… lo siento, G. No era mi intención cuando te traje aquí que…- enrojeciendo aún más, el moreno espió un poco a su novia, que se cubría el rostro con sus manos –Por favor, no pienses que tenía segundas intenciones, sólo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí- lentamente, la rubia retiró sus manos de su rostro y se giró para enfrentar a su novio, que la miraba avergonzado.

-No… yo… yo sé que no es lo que… buscabas- Helga no podía hilar pensamientos coherentes en ese momento, por un lado quería cruzarle la cara al moreno por haber estado pensando en quién sabe qué cosas mientras se besaban para terminar como terminó… o no terminó… ante su propio pensamiento enrojeció nuevamente… pero por otro lado, se sentía la mujer más hermosa en el mundo, que alguien como Gerald Martin Johanssen reaccionara así por ella… la hacía sentirse halagada, pero no lo quería externar porque de seguro se le subiría a la cabeza a su novio.

-No. No lo buscaba… pero… la verdad- Gerald apartó la mirada intentando disimular su sonrojo –lo estaba disfrutando- con esa simple frase, algo dentro de Helga estalló en felicidad… era correspondida… ¿Así que así se sentía compartir ese tipo de sensaciones con tu novio? Que él esté en la misma página que tú, que él también disfrute y que él también lo busque…

-Gerald…- el moreno giró su rostro para verla y la chica lentamente estiró su brazo para posar tiernamente la palma de su mano izquierda en la mejilla del moreno - a mí también me gustó- una parte de ella le gritaba por zopenca, por estar diciendo cosas tan cheesy en ese momento tan tenso… pero no podía detenerse a sí misma y continuó hablando –y creo que sería muy feliz de continuar hasta que no hubiera retorno… pero- el brillo en los marrones ojos de Gerald, un brillo de cariño, deseo y algo más profundo que Helga no alcanzó a dilucidar, la obligó a continuar, quería ser sincera con él –no quiero que nuestro momento juntos… nuestra primera vez… sea…- temblando, sintió cómo Gerald recargaba su rostro en la palma que aún mantenía en su mejilla y le sonreía motivándola a seguir –no quiero que se vea opacada por nada… mucho menos por el regreso de…- las lágrimas se aglomeraron detrás de sus orbes muy a su pesar, haciendo esfuerzo por no dejarlas salir libres y que rodaran por sus mejillas, preocupada por eso no se percató que su novio las había visto y que era imposible ocultarlas.

-Helga- susurró Gerald mientras era ahora él quien posaba sus manos en las mejillas de su novia, y con el pulgar eliminaba aquella traicionera gota que se llegó a escapar de entre las largas pestañas rubias de la menor de las Pataki –no te preocupes por nada… yo no tengo prisa… me encanta estar contigo… no importa si es compartiendo una cena bajo las estrellas en una playa privada o en mi habitación discutiendo por quién se queda con la última rebanada de pizza mientras hacemos maratón de Nación Z- aquel comentario le arrancó una risa a la joven que se perdía en la ternura que exudaba por su mirada y por su voz el chico Johanssen –yo sólo quiero estar contigo- afirmó alzándose de hombros como si estuviera diciendo algo tan obvio como que el cielo era azul.

-A estas alturas pensé que ya te habrías aburrido de mí Johanssen- replicó burlona, sintiéndose más ligera al escucharle decir que no esperaba llevar su relación al siguiente paso en el plano físico.

-Y a estas alturas yo estaba seguro que me habrías dejado un par de ojos morados. Sobre todo por esta noche- guiñándole un ojo, se regocijó de nuevo en el sonrojo que sus palabras le provocaron a su novia.

-Eres la persona más arrogante que conozco- le dijo divertida -¿En verdad crees que ya te saliste con la tuya?- y antes de darle tiempo al moreno de revirar con una de sus famosas respuestas ingeniosas, Helga se puso de pie, halándolo con ella, y corrió hacia las olas, sin soltar la mano del moreno -Vamos a que el agua fría te baje un poco los humos de grandeza que tienes allá arriba- le dijo feliz llegando al punto donde el agua subía rápidamente por la arena cubriendo sus tobillos.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ni creas que te quedaras seca- le replicó riendo mientras recibía las salpicadas que la rubia le mandaba con los pies, imitándola para después perseguirla a lo largo de la playa. Y al alcanzarla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó más profundo, hasta que el mar les rodeaba las rodillas. Helga reía animada, llevando alivio al corazón del moreno, que después de la conversación con Timberly se encontraba angustiado de que existiera la mínima posibilidad de perder a su rubia…

Después de un rato más jugando, la pareja regresó a la arena por sus cosas y decidieron reunirse con sus amigos, sobre todo al escuchar a lo lejos que la banda de Sid iniciaba su concierto. Corriendo, Gerald tras Helga, y envueltos en risas cómplices, los vio Brian, que sólo pudo sonreír… preocupado y aliviado a partes iguales, que sus mejores amigos estuvieran tan felices sólo podía significar que aún no se encontraban con el trío de inoportunos que merodeaban la fiesta de Sid… soltó un suspiro que no pudo contener, llamando la atención de Lila que estaba junto a él, la pandilla se había puesto en primera fila para escuchar a su amigo interpretar su cover de "Back in Black" de AC/DC

-¿Brian?- preguntó dulcemente la sureña, recordando de pronto el reclamo que Sid le había hecho respecto al castaño de anteojos.

-Aaah… Gerald y Helga ya vienen…- señaló en la dirección en la que la pareja llegaba, a unos metros de donde estaba el grupo de amigos, vio al moreno dejar un cesto de mimbre cerca de las bocinas y luego dirigir entre la multitud a la rubia, tomándola de la cintura y diciéndole algo al oído que la hizo reír, risueña.

-¿Estás preocupado por Arnold y Phoebe?- como respuesta el castaño la miró seriamente y asintió con la cabeza. Comprendió el suspiro que su amigo había dado segundos antes, sintió empatía por él… Helga era la mejor amiga de ambos, Brian llevaba adorándola prácticamente desde el jardín de niños, si ella estaba preocupada por la reacción de la rubia, era evidente que Brian iba a estarlo aún más.

-¡Qué hay viejo!- saludó al llegar Gerald, y el par que había estado intercambiando opiniones a través de sus miradas, fingió una enorme sonrisa para el moreno que se veía eufórico.

-¡Están tocando Highway to Hell!- justo cuando la rubia les dijo eso, escucharon el segundo acorde de la guitarra y la batería empezar a acompañarla, interpretando efectivamente otra canción de AC/DC que a Helga le gustaba, empezaron a saltar y cantar a todo pulmón, olvidando por unos momentos las preocupaciones que sentían por sus dos amigos.

Rhonda, Harold y Nadine pronto se acercaron a saludar al par y los abrazaron como si esa fuera la última vez que los verían, toda la pandilla comenzó a pasarla en grande con la tercera canción "Sweet Child of Mine" de Guns n' Roses y al terminarla, Sid, que era el vocalista y guitarrista principal se acercó al micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches HS 201!- en respuesta recibió el grito alocado de toda la población femenina presente, y los vítores masculinos de los chicos -a nombre de la banda "Los Frizzle Rocks", queremos agradecerles a todos por venir a escuchar nuestra música- la pandilla comenzó a aclamar a la banda a todo pulmón -Quiero invitar a unas chicas muy especiales para nosotros al escenario- aún más gritos histéricos se escucharon ante esto, mientras que los amigos de siempre de Sid se miraban entre ellos confundidos -después de todo, la siguiente canción, "cheerleader" se la dedicamos a ellas- Rhonda y Nadine saltaron emocionadas abrazándose y gritando cosas inteligibles a Helga que sólo les sonrió sin entender nada pero divertida por su reacción -Sin más preámbulos, Rhonda, Helga, Nadine, Lila, Miranda, Chloe, suban- terminó de decir Sid y no tuvo que añadir nada, ya que las aludidas se apresuraron a subir al escenario, completamente emocionadas, Helga le susurró algo a Rhonda y Lila que estaban a sus lados derecha e izquierda respectivamente, quienes a su vez le pasaron el mensaje a Nadine (junto a Rhonda) y a Miranda y Chloe (junto a Lila)

Cuando estaban en secundaria, Lila había sido animadora junto Rhonda y Nadine en el escuadrón de la PS 118, sólo que durante el primer año de preparatoria se dio cuenta que lo que realmente quería hacer era el teatro.

Así que, a Helga se le había ocurrido que podían hacer la rutina que Rhonda, Nadine y Lila presentaron en secundaria con la misma canción.

En cuanto inició el cover en versión punk de los Frizzle Rocks, las chicas iniciaron la rutina. Rhonda se la había enseñado al equipo actual.

Al terminar la canción, todos se habían vuelto locos, les pasaron unos tragos a la banda y a las chicas, Helga corrió hacia Gerald que le extendía un vaso lleno de vodka con jugo de arándanos que se tomó de un sorbo para no retrasarse que la siguiente canción comenzaba, los integrantes de la banda y Nadine tomaron un shot de Mezcal, Rhonda, Lila, Miranda y Chloe uno de Tequila, y al iniciar la siguiente canción, "Believer" de Imagine Dragons, las chicas comenzaron de nuevo a lucirse en el escenario, compartiendo reflectores con la talentosa banda.

Fue cerca del final de la tercera canción, después de otra ronda de los mismos tragos para los artistas, que Helga escuchó su nombre venir del público, en medio de su rutina de "Uptown Funk" de Bruno Mars, y entre la multitud de rostros, diferenció uno en primera fila que la heló en su posición, perdiendo la fluidez en los movimientos que sus amigas ejecutaban a la perfección.

-¿Arnold?- el rubio volvía a gritar su nombre y le hacía señas para que se acercara, y en el estupor que las bebidas le habían provocado a la rubia, no fue consciente completamente de lo que hacía al seguir las indicaciones del chico y acercarse al borde del escenario, sus amigas la miraron incrédulas, y Sid dejó de cantar al notar lo que pasaba, Arnold bajó del escenario a Helga cargada de la cintura y la posó con él en primera fila, desde la perspectiva de Sid, podía ver claramente cómo Gerald empujaba a los presentes para hacerse paso y llegar junto al par de rubios.

-¿Qué crees que haces ahí subida Helga?- el joven Shortman no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaron, una alcoholizada rubia bailando para entretenimiento del público con aquel sugerente y, gracias a las luces de la tarima, transparente vestido, subida en un escenario y haciendo piruetas que dejaban ver su ropa interior por momentos. Aquello lo enfermaba de celos.

-¿Arnold?- la mirada desenfocada de la rubia pareció retomar lucidez al intercambiar miradas con el susodicho, una sonrisa pequeña nació en su rostro, Arnold aún no la soltaba -¡Volviste de la jungla!- gritó divertida, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ya lo sabías Helga, nos vimos hace unas horas- le respondió extrañado, preocupándose cuando la escuchó reír perdida, aunque incapaz de hacer algo para que pudiera espabilarse, ya que se imaginaba que lo soltaría y probablemente le daría un buen recordatorio de aquellos días en primaria cuando era su atormentadora personal.

-¡Suéltala, viejo!- Llegó hasta ellos el moreno, la música en ese momento deteniéndose por completo y el silencio y expectación del público aumentando, la pareja del año estaba envuelta en una situación que prometía convertirse en la noticia del semestre.

-¡Geraldo!- exclamó con una voz risueña la rubia, soltando al chico cabeza de balón para abalanzarse sobre su novio y empezar a repartir besos por todo su rostro, haciéndolo reír un poco -¿Me viste bailar?- preguntó separando de él su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, con los suyos bien abiertos y dilatados, asemejando un cachorro que pide algo.

-Creo que todos aquí te vieron… más de ti, de lo que a mi paz mental le gustaría- respondió el rubio, mirando furioso al moreno que los había interrumpido, y había provocado que Helga se alejara de él para recibir efusivamente a su novio… pensó con enojo la palabra.

-Con lo mucho que a Helga y a mí nos importa tu paz mental Shortman- le respondió el segundo hijo de los Johanssen, aferrando por la cintura a su novia, que recargaba su mejilla sobre su pecho, sintiéndose mareada por la discusión de la cual no entendía ni media palabra.

-No puedo creer que te hagas llamar su novio, ¿Ya la viste cómo está?- como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo o lo hubieran ensayado algunas veces antes, en ese momento Helga soltó otra de sus risas ebrias aleatorias -Jamás estuvo así mientras yo estaba con ella- le reprochó mirándolo con lo que muchos dirían eran celos.

-Te fuiste a San Lorenzo cuando teníamos once años… ¿Esperabas que a esa edad ella consumiera vino o vodka en las fiestas?- le respondió Gerald alzando la voz, haciendo cosquillas a Helga con el movimiento que hacían sus costillas al hablar.

-Aunque quieras minimizar lo que yo era en la vida de Helga, ambos sabemos que soy capaz de cuidarla mucho mejor de lo que tú lo haces ahora- si no fuera porque Helga estaba completamente aferrada al cuello del moreno, en parte para poder estar en pie sin tambalearse porque todo seguía dándole vueltas… Gerald ya le habría soltado un gancho al maldito rubio que continuaba presionando en temas que, quisiera reconocerlo o no, a Gerald le dolían… por razones que el rubio ni alcanzaba a imaginarse -Para empezar yo no le permitiría que bebiera y se subiera a hacer el ridículo… ella no es así- le reclamó de nuevo, implacable, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en los espectadores, nadie le hablaba así al capitán del equipo de baloncesto… ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Yo no soy su dueño para prohibirle nada a Geraldine… ella es mayor de edad y una hermosa mujer independiente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones- el moreno sentía hervir su sangre en sus venas, unos minutos más viendo la cara de su mejor amigo de la infancia y aquello terminaría en un baño sangriento.

-¡Deja de llamarla Geraldine!- gritó ofuscado Arnold.

-Geraldo- susurró la rubia, dándole a Gerald la distracción que necesitaba del rubio frente a él.

-¿Si, Amor?- dulcemente la tomó de las mejillas y la alejó un poco de su pecho, sin que ella llegara a soltarlo, para inspeccionar las condiciones en las que se encontraba su novia.

-Quiero ir al baño- lo dijo con una sonrisa, intentando borrar la preocupación que reinaba en el rostro de su novio, que la miraba como si fuera la única en aquella playa con él.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Lila, adelantándose, Gerald ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que bajó del escenario, de hecho sobre la tarima sólo estaba el baterista de la banda de Sid, todos los demás se habían integrado a la multitud que los rodeaba presenciando la escena.

-Yo la puedo llevar- empezó a decir Gerald…

-Voy al baño solamente… no me tardo- lo cortó la rubia, sintiéndose de pronto muy consciente de su entorno y de su situación, prácticamente toda la escuela había presenciado a dos chicos pelearse por ella, uno de ellos su recién anunciado novio, enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello y apresurándose a donde se encontraba Lila, ambas se abrieron paso entre la multitud rumbo a la casa de Sid.

-¡Helga!- Arnold se apresuró a seguirla, deseoso de hablar con ella a solas, lejos de Gerald y antes de que el moreno pudiera impedírselo, alguien llamando el nombre del capitán de baloncesto lo detuvo congelado en su lugar, como estatua de mármol.

-¡Gerald!- aquella femenina y delicada voz el moreno la conocía perfectamente como para confundirla… al girarse y comprobar que la dueña estaba efectivamente en la misma playa que él, en lugar de en algún barrio de Nueva York estudiando, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y la incredulidad llenara todos sus sentidos… sobre todo que nublara su sentido común.

-¡Phoebe!- exclamó sorprendido, y mientras la Heyerdahl le sonreía dulcemente, la pandilla se miraba entre sí como si los jinetes del apocalipsis hubieran llegado a Hillwood… que el moreno respondiera a esa sonrisa y que emocionado se acercó a abrazar a la joven no ayudaba para nada a los pesimistas pensamientos de la pandilla sobre el futuro que les esperaba a Helga y Gerald...

Después de un rato en el baño, Helga por fin salía al descanso donde se encontraba el lavamanos y Lila, esperándola.

-Cielos Helga, ¿Todo bien?- preocupada la sureña le preguntó en cuanto la vio salir.

-Sí… Criminal Lila, sólo me maree por dar tantas volteretas y saltos durante las rutinas… sólo necesitaba calmarme y refrescarme- la rubia rodó sus ojos y se acercó a la llave de agua para abrirla y echar un poco en su cara.

-Bebe esto- Lila le pasó un vaso con agua helada, que ayudó a refrescarse a la rubia en cuanto se lo terminó -¿Mejor?- la pequeña Sawyer se sentía muy ofuscada de recordar la pelea que había tenido lugar en la playa.

-Sí Lila, gracias. No debí beber vodka si ya había estado bebiendo vino, estoy bien en serio… por favor ya no me preguntes, que recuerdo lo que pasó allá y siento que me vuelvo avestruz y sólo quiero enterrar mi cabeza hasta que sea fin de semana y no tenga que ver a todos los que presenciaron ese… ese... - al no encontrar una palabra para describir lo que sucedió, sólo soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Lo sé. Gerald no debió seguirle el juego a Arnold- Lila negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

-Bueno, pero ese camarón con pelos no debió haberle hablado así- la pelirroja asintió de acuerdo -¡Ash! Es que ese maldito cabeza de balón va a volverme loca, lleva en Hillwood menos de un día y ya tengo migraña por su culpa… ¿Qué no puede dejarme en paz? Primero me insulta por ser porrista y ahora se pone a discutir con mi novio como si fuera mi hermano mayor o mi papá- empezó a despotricar la rubia, sin darse cuenta que Arnold llegaba hasta donde ellas y lo escuchaba todo.

-Bueno Helga, tienes que admitir que Arnold sólo estaba preocupado por ti… Sé que su comportamiento no fue el de un caballero pero… - Lila se cortó a media oración al ver al rubio.

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no Señorita Perfección, ¿Ahora me dirás que vas a defender a ese buscapleitos? ¿Qué eres? La abogada de las causas perdidas- antes de que la menor de las Pataki pudiera continuar, el chico la interrumpió, haciendo notar su presencia.

-¿Estás bien Helga?- preguntó, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Escuchar cómo se sentía Helga respecto a su comportamiento lo había hecho avergonzarse de su conducta, era consciente que aquel no había sido su mejor momento, pero en su defensa lo habían cegado los celos al verla tan libre… y saber que él no era el único en presenciar ese fenómeno de la naturaleza.

-A-Arnold- sorprendida, la rubia enrojeció al verlo frente a ella… sin el estupor que la bebida y la euforia le habían provocado, ahora podía apreciarlo con mayor detenimiento… el joven de la mañana le había parecido un príncipe azul… ahora tenía el aspecto rebelde que lo volvía arrebatador para quien volteara a verlo y prestara atención.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar, Helga?- el chico intentó acercarse pero al percibir cómo su interlocutora retrocedía imperceptiblemente, se quedó en su lugar, con los puños apretados intentando contener su necesidad de tocarla… de abrazarla… de besarla…

-No creo que sea buen momento Arnold- comentó la pelirroja tímidamente… no quería ni imaginarse lo que su mejor amiga debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento, ni siquiera podría aunque lo intentara… a diferencia de la rubia, ella no contaba con esa fortaleza interna que hacía que la chica se pusiera de pie pese a todas las veces que la vida la había tirado y golpeado, sin importar lo duros y fuertes que esos golpes habían sido…

-Sólo quiero hablar… es todo- el rubio miró a la pelirroja con algo parecido a la súplica en su mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Helga… quien no pudo evitar que su coraza se derritiera ante la ternura que sintió de verlo tan angustiado por tener esa conversación con ella.

-Está bien Lila- respondió por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad sin emitir palabra.

-¿Segura?- confirmó con ella Lila, y al recibir un asentimiento, la sureña decidió retirarse y darles su espacio, estaba segura que Rhonda y Nadine le gritarían por hacer eso… le parecía extraño que el rubio las hubiera seguido y Brian no… normalmente el chico no habría dejado a Helga sola en una situación así… de momento, no quería ver a la pandilla para que la interrogaran y luego simplemente le reprocharan su decisión de dejar a los rubios solos… ¿Gerald lo vería como una traición hacia él? Tomando un camino sin rumbo que la llevó a la terraza de la recámara principal, prefirió quedarse ahí a disfrutar su soledad un poco más, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando les dijera que Arnold había obtenido lo que quería…

-Bueno… ya estamos solos como querías- le dijo con una sonrisa Gerald a Phoebe una vez se encontraban en la cocina, alejados de la algarabía que la discusión entre él y Arnold había causado para, como Phoebe había sugerido, ponerse al día.

-Sí… la nueva casa de Sid realmente es grande- apreció la oriental, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa de preparación al centro de la enorme cocina.

-Lo es- el moreno se encogió de hombros, llevaba dos años yendo a esa casa, a él ya no le parecía interesante.

-¿Sólo dirás eso?- preguntó burlona la pelinegra.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? La casa es grande- respondió sonriendo de lado.

-Premio a la elocuencia de la generación 23 de la preparatoria 201, Gerald Martin Johanssen Señoras y Señores- se burló un poco más mientras se acercaba a él, tomando confianza al notar la atmósfera de familiaridad que los envolvía. La oriental cerró los ojos con deleite al escuchar la carcajada de Gerald, sintiendo de pronto que era remontada por los recuerdos de un pasado feliz a su lado.

-¿Me dirás qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven, alejándose imperceptiblemente de ella y rompiendo la burbuja de ilusión en la que se había sumido. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que la mirada que le dedicaba Gerald, estaba llena de alegría… pero nada más… lo que en antaño habría sido un brillo de admiración y cariño inmensurables, hoy era sólo alegría sin más.

-Decidí estudiar mi último año de preparatoria en Hillwood- soltó la bomba, esperando que aquello le diera una reacción del moreno que avivara sus frágiles esperanzas, aferrada a aquel dicho que tantas veces escuchó, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

-¿Y bien? Ya se fue Lila, no te quedes ahí congelado y mudo… das miedo- la rubia se cruzó de brazos mostrándose hosca, era su medida de defensa contra los sentimientos que la presencia del rubio le provocaba a flor de piel.

-Sí, sí… lo siento- Arnold parpadeó. A pesar de haber seguido a la rubia y de haberle insistido para conversar, después de escucharla hablar con Lila, una disculpa le parecía un gesto muy insignificante para compensar lo que había pasado, si lo veía objetivamente, había puesto en una incómoda situación a su amiga ante casi toda la preparatoria (al menos 2do y 3er año).

-Sí, Sí… lo siento- lo imitó Helga haciendo caras graciosas.

-No tienes que ser cruel- el rubio se estaba molestando de nuevo, a pesar de sentirse apenado por su comportamiento, Helga parecía decidida a mantenerlo del otro lado de los muros de su corazón, justo como cuando eran unos infantes y ni siquiera se hablaban… le costó tanto… tantos años para poder ganarse la confianza de la rubia y derrumbar esas barreras que ella se imponía para apartarse del resto, para ser parte de su vida, y ahora, como si todo lo que habían pasado juntos no tuviera ningún valor para ella, de nuevo estaba afuera, como un extraño, como si fuera cualquiera -Creí que habías madurado- le espetó, sintiendo la rabia subir por su garganta con un sabor amargo -Todos decían que ahora eras diferente- recordó el encuentro de esa tarde en la cafetería de la escuela, cómo ella no había sido capaz de decirle a la cara que ahora era la novia de Gerald -Pero sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre- al terminar la oración se dio cuenta que decir esas palabras en voz alta había sido un error, al alzar la mirada pudo ver claramente en Helga esa postura de apatía que tan bien había interpretado en sus años de primaria en su presencia y que lo había engañado tantos años, pero había una diferencia en sus ojos, los ojos azules de Helga, sin importar la postura que su dueña adoptara, siempre estaban llenos de vida, de sentimientos, de palabras contenidas, de poesía… y ahora… la vacuidad en ellos oscurecía el cristalino color dos tonos por lo menos.

-¿No dirás nada?- le preguntó Phoebe, mirándolo esperanzada, el chico llevaba unos segundos que le parecieron eternos en silencio, sólo mirándola… casi midiéndola.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con que Arnold esté en Hillwood?- preguntó directamente el moreno, frunciendo el ceño pensativo, la idea le había cruzado en el momento en que recibió la noticia y no había tenido tiempo de contemplarla antes de preguntar, sin embargo el Señor Harrington siempre decía que había que confiar en sus instintos.

-¿De...De qué hablas?- abatida por la repentina pregunta que ciertamente la tomó desprevenida, Phoebe retrocedió un par de pasos y dejó entrever por un par de segundos el temor que sintió de que Gerald adivinara sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo -Yo no sabía de Arnold desde quinto grado. Tú lo sabes Gerald. Es sólo que en mi regreso intenté buscar a Helga en su casa pero no estaba y fui con mi única amiga además de ella, Patty- el moreno tuvo una reacción extraña al escuchar a la oriental relatar su coartada para despistarlo, una reacción que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña Heyerdahl, un brillo en sus ojos como fuego líquido ante la mención del nombre de la menor de las Pataki -Fue Patty quien me dijo de esta fiesta y al llegar nos encontramos con Arnold en la entrada… Creí que te verías más feliz de tenerlo de regreso en Hillwood- Gerald apartó la mirada molesto, volviendo sus manos puños que colgaban lánguidos a sus costados un segundo, para mostrar una gran frustración al siguiente -De hecho, creí que te verías más feliz de tenerme de regreso en Hillwood- haciendo su mejor voz de damisela herida, Phoebe dejó escapar una lágrima que fue lo primero que vio el moreno al girarse a ella de nuevo…

-Estás siendo irracional Helga- se quejó Arnold, siguiéndola por el corredor que aparentemente llevaba a la terraza. Después de llamarla cobarde, le siguieron unos momentos de silencio, la rubia tan sólo lo había mirado con desdén y sin mediar palabra había pasado de él para encaminarse por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable.

-¡¿Yo estoy siendo irracional, Shortman?!- la rubia se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que el chico se estrellara con ella -¡Tú eres el único maldito irracional aquí!- le espetó girándose y clavando su dedo índice derecho en el pecho de un sorprendido rubio. Apenas se daban cuenta que sin los zapatos de Helga, Arnold le sacaba unos cinco centímetros de altura -¿Quién te has creído para hablarme de esa forma?- continuó la chica sin poder frenarse, aunque su mente le aullara que parara y continuara su camino, ignorándolo -¿Quién te has creído para juzgarme de esa forma?- pero si era sincera consigo misma, ignorar a Arnold era algo que jamás podría hacer con éxito.

-Lo único que quería era hacerte entender…- intentó explicar el rubio, provocando la ira de la chica, que comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho y a empujarlo.

-¿Qué querías que entendiera? ¿Qué?... ¿Qué volviste?... ¿que eres el mismo, que esperas que yo sea la misma, que esperas que todos seamos los mismos?- drenada emocionalmente, la chica cesó sus ataques al joven y alzó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos -al ver tu actitud lo único que me hiciste entender es que tú no entiendes nada- intentó darse media vuelta y largarse del sitio antes de que estallaran las lágrimas que a duras penas contenía, cuando sintió un par de brazos envolverla y jalarla al pecho del rubio que hundió su rostro en su cabello.

-...hacerte entender que aún me importas- susurró desesperado… desesperado por alcanzarla, por llegar a ella antes de que se desvaneciera, antes de perderla una vez más… aunque a cada respiración entendía que eso ya había sucedido, y aferrado al cuerpo tembloroso de la rubia fue él quien terminó entendiendo que la razón de la reacción tan dolorosa de Helga era que él también seguía importándole a ella y eso debía estar matándola de culpa.

-Perdón Phoebe- él mismo no sabía de qué se disculpaba exactamente, ¿Era por no haber mostrado el entusiasmo que ella esperaba? ... ¿O era por haberla acusado de tener que ver con el regreso del rubio? ... ¿O era porque ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la oriental? ... ¿O quizás porque Helga y él…?

-Está bien… sé que nuestra relación no terminó de la mejor manera y que no mantuve el contacto- la pelinegra secó la lágrima que había dejado escapar y miró dolida hacia la entrada de la cocina, rememorando la última conversación que tuvieron antes de su partida.

-Eso no fue tu culpa- Gerald se acercó a la chica y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

-¿De quién fue entonces?- respondió ácidamente, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus pupilas, incapaz de mirar directamente al moreno sin soltarse a llorar.

-Fue mía, Phoebe. Sólo mía- sin poder contenerse al verla al borde del llanto, el moreno la tomó en brazos abrazándola fuertemente, deseando tener el poder de borrar todos esos amargos recuerdos que la oriental tenía de él. Había sido demasiado idiota.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- Helga se apartó del rubio, iracunda consigo misma por mostrar su debilidad ante él, por permitirle una vez más ver lo frágil que ella era. Su amistad con la pandilla la había ablandado, se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Por Dios Helga! Ayúdame a entender tu actitud. En un segundo eres delicada y sensible y al otro te vuelves agresiva y violenta. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todos te llaman Geraldine? ¿Cómo es que eres una porrista? ¿Cómo es que te subes a un escenario en una fiesta y bebes y bailas con tanta...?- Arnold se detuvo al ver la mirada de rabia que le dirigía la chica.

-No Shortman, tú ayúdame a entender tu actitud. Te vas a Guatemala, a la jungla, dejas de tener contacto con todos los que dejaste atrás por años y de pronto, con una llamada esperas que los días de aguantar y sufrir se borren y yo acepte una relación a larga distancia, y al no cumplir con un día y hora, vuelves a desaparecer, durante otro largo año- las lágrimas de Helga corrían libremente ahora, la rubia llena de tantas emociones que se sentía desbordada e incapaz de contenerse más -y como si nada, sin avisar a nadie, te apareces en la escuela, insultándome, y luego en esta fiesta y te peleas con…- la menor de las Pataki no pudo continuar, vencida por sus propios sentimientos que se contradecían y libraban su propia batalla en su interior, agotada por la situación que rodeaba su vida, su familia, amigos, Arnold, Gerald… se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, dejó salir un grito de frustración. Arnold inmediatamente se agachó junto a ella, intentó consolarla, pero la rubia lo alejó, mirándolo como si lo culpara de todos los males del mundo.

-¿Seguro que no hay un baño en la planta baja?- volvía a preguntar Phoebe, mientras ambos subían las escaleras de la casa y Gerald la llevaba de la espalda baja a que se refrescara un poco e intentara borrar las señales de llanto en su rostro.

-Por quinta vez pollita, estoy seguro- respondió divertido, no tenía idea de qué razón podría tener Phoebe Heyerdahl para ponerse tan ansiosa de ir a la planta alta de la casa. Aunque le gustaba imaginar que eran nervios, porque ahí se encontraban las habitaciones. Entonces escucharon un grito ahogado, que hizo a Gerald apresurar el paso y a Phoebe seguirlo de cerca, llegaron a un pasillo donde cerca del final había dos figuras en el suelo que no podían identificar, y justo cuando caminaban hacia ellos, otro grito, esta vez uno fuerte y claro… asustado… sonó por toda la planta alta.

-¡Lila!- oyó gritar a una de las figuras en el pasillo y casi como si una fuerza externa se apoderara de él, Gerald emprendió la carrera hacia la terraza, de donde estaba seguro había venido el grito. Definitivamente había sido un grito de Lila, lo único que pasaba por su mente los segundos que tardó en llegar a la terraza principal, era el deseo de que se equivocara, pero entonces se encontró con una escena de terror, Lila estaba entre los brazos de un chico que no reconocía pero que estaba claro que no era Josh, éste era pelinegro y la sujetaba violentamente besándola evidentemente contra la voluntad de la pelirroja que lloraba y se agitaba, intentando liberarse. El corazón de Gerald se rompió ante la escena, su amiga estaba siendo mancillada, estaba viviendo algo que ninguna persona debía sufrir y reaccionando como si todo pasara en cámara lenta en su mente, sujetó un brazo de Lila y la arrancó del agarre que mantenía el sujeto en ella, lanzándole en el proceso, un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha al tipo, y tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero no pudo evitar hacerla al girarse a mirar a la sureña, que de tanto llorar tenía todo el rímel corrido, la pintura roja que hace unos momentos le había visto lucir en los labios, se encontraba esparcida hacia los lados, desfigurando su delicado rostro en un retrato de angustia y miedo, pero los ojos de la pelirroja fueron los que alimentaron las llamas de la furia que corrían por las venas del moreno… había terror y un profundo dolor en ellos, la chica no alcanzó a decir nada porque el sujeto al que Gerald había golpeado ya estaba de pie, y la pelirroja sólo pudo advertir con la mirada a su amigo antes que el tipo se le arrojara por la espalda.

A esa escena llegaron los rubios y Phoebe, Helga corriendo inmediatamente hacia Lila, llamándola y abrazándola en cuanto la pelirroja se giró hacia ella, aferrándose a su mejor amiga como si fuera su tabla salvavidas en medio de un embravecido mar que buscaba ahogarla, preocupando terriblemente a la rubia que sólo pudo sostenerla mientras ambas se encontraban de pronto sentadas en el suelo, y miraban con horror cómo el segundo hijo de los Johanssen se peleaba con quien identificó como Harry, el ex novio de Lila.

Después de golpearlo repetidas veces, Gerald sujetó, a quien ahora podía ver que era Harry, del pecho de su camisa y lo acercó amenazadoramente a su rostro para darle una advertencia.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, animal... antes de que le hable a Josh y le cuente lo que pasó, ¿entendiste?- le amenazó furibundo y lo arrojó en dirección a la salida lateral de la terraza, en dirección opuesta a donde llegó el pintoresco grupo. Gerald se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a cerciorarse del estado en el que se encontraba Lila, cuando una siniestra risa tensó el aire que pesadamente respiraba.

-...No soy tan exigente- exclamó Harry, provocando que el moreno detuviera su camino -la próxima vez se me podría antojar algo diferente de una pelirroja- al alzar su mirada Gerald vio claramente el terror en el rostro de Helga que aferraba a la pequeña Sawyer protectoramente, y sintiendo el mismo miedo e ira recorrerlo cuando entendió la amenaza velada que el tipo se había atrevido a dirigir a su novia, el Johanssen se giró decidido a imposibilitarlo para que nunca pudiera cumplir con sus intimidaciones, sin embargo Harry ya no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto.

-Gerald- exclamó débilmente la pelirroja, recuperando la atención del chico que a paso presuroso llegó hasta el par de amigas -No… No le cuentes nada a Josh- pidió tímidamente, mientras su rubia amiga la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Roberts debe saber esto- murmuró insegura Helga, sintiendo el dolor que sentía Lila.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, así será Lila- respondió el moreno después de unos momentos envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

-Oh, Gracias Gerald- exclamó la joven llorosa, arrojándose al pecho del muchacho que regresó el abrazo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a manera de tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien Lila?- habló por fin la oriental, sintiéndose celosa y preocupada a partes iguales, parecía recuperar hasta entonces la voz que no encontraba desde que llegaron a la horrible escena en ese balcón.

-¿Phoebe?- exclamó confundida la pelirroja y casi inmediatamente giró a comprobar el estado de su amiga rubia, quien se encontraba son la expresión más ilegible que se pudiera imaginar, en la mirada de la chica una aglomeración de emociones que iban desde el terror hasta el enojo y, si su vista no la engañaba, algo de alegría, se podían ver en ellos. El corazón de Lila se comprimió dolorosamente, no le había podido evitar esa situación a Helga.

-Claro que sí, ¿Quién más iba a ser?- intentó bromear la oriental infructuosamente. El ambiente lúgubre y cargado en la terraza podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Creo que es mejor que Lila se recueste un rato- comentó Arnold interrumpiendo, Helga se encontraba de espaldas a él y Phoebe, impidiendo que vieran de primera mano la reacción de la chica ante la aparición de la pelinegra.

Aun así, el rubio podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que al segundo siguiente de que la pelirroja mencionara el nombre de la antigua mejor amiga de la rubia, Helga se había tensado por completo y algo dolorosamente parecido al remordimiento recorrió al recién llegado a Hillwood, al darse cuenta la situación en la que estaba la menor de las Pataki.

-Cierto Arnold, estudios demuestran que el descanso puede ayudar a regular el ritmo cardíaco luego de una situación traumática disminuyendo la inflamación de las terminaciones nerviosas y contribuyendo a la generación de dopamina- Gerald, Lila y Arnold miraron a Phoebe sin entender una palabra de lo que decía -... El chocolate también ayuda- ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, Phoebe ni se inmutó, clavándole la mirada a la espalda de Helga.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de chocolate?- preguntó dulcemente el moreno a la sureña, colocando una mano en la espalda descubierta de la pelirroja y provocando los celos atormentados en la pequeña oriental que no pudo detenerse a sí misma.

-Claro, ve por su chocolate… debes estarte muriendo por complacerla ¿no?- espetó resentida y llena de sarcasmo.

-Phoebe- exclamó en tono de advertencia el Johanssen, no era el momento de que la oriental adoptara esa actitud contra Lila, había vivido un momento desagradable y Phoebe no debía desquitarse con la pelirroja, si alguien era el culpable de su enojo era él y sólo él.

-Vamos Lila, te llevo por tu chocolate- casi murmuró Helga, llamando entonces la atención de Gerald, quien había olvidado que su novia se encontraba en la terraza con él.

-Yo las acompaño. Por cierto, un gusto, soy Phoebe Heyerdahl, la novia de Gerald- se presentó maliciosamente Phoebe mientras caminaba hacia el par de chicas, Helga le seguía dando la espalda.

-No es necesario Phoebe, vámonos- Lila se apresuró a tomar por el brazo a Helga y comenzar a jalarla a la salida de la terraza, en un intento por sacarla de la vista de la oriental.

Su amiga rubia había enfurecido al escuchar hablar a su antes mejor amiga, y había ocultado su rostro, entre su cabello para evitar que Gerald lo notara, pero al tener tan cerca a la sureña, Sawyer lo notó perfectamente.

-Oh, de acuerdo, supongo que mañana en la escuela ya habrá tiempo de conocernos- la rubia no sabía si habían sido las palabras de la pelinegra, o el tono en el que las había dicho, pero luego de esa frase no pudo pensar con claridad ni sentir nada más que ira contra la joven.

Pero antes de girarse a enfrentarla, la voz del rubio frente al que se había desmoronado minutos antes en el pasillo, la congeló en su sitio.

-Creo que es mejor irnos ya Phoebe. No quiero que se preocupen mis abuelos- conciliador como siempre, Arnold intentó evitar una discusión entre la rubia y la oriental.

-Escucha a Arnold, Phoebe- Gerald abrazó por la cintura a Helga y habló mirando hacia atrás mientras guiaba a Lila y a su novia de nuevo dentro de la casa, la unigénita de los Heyerdahl estuvo a punto de estallar, cuando gritos y algarabía de la planta baja los alcanzaron y el grupo se apresuró a las escaleras con Helga por delante y Phoebe cerrando la caravana.


	12. 11 - NUESTRA VERSIÓN DE LAS 20 PREGUNTAS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Rotten-Spring: Me alegra que te hayas decidido a escribirme tu opinión de esta historia, entiendo que a veces como lectores necesitamos tiempo para digerir lo que leemos, espero que no sea la forma en la que escribo lo que te lo esté dificultando, de ser así puedes decírmelo, siempre busco mejorar. Me hiciste reír bastante y me alegra que compartamos headcannons de esta pareja, de verdad me molestaba que no hubiera muchas historias de ellos dos, espero que vuelvas a dejar tu review pronto. ¡Saludos!**

**MissHillwooD: Te aseguro que Harry tendrá su merecido. Tu enérgica reacción de indignación por lo que le sucedió a Lila es lo que buscaba, sinceramente también creo que no debería ocurrirle a ninguna chica, pero lamentablemente en el mundo actual sucede, que algunos chicos se sienten con el derecho de hacer algo como eso, ya sea porque tuviste una relación con ellos en el pasado o aunque nunca haya habido nada entre ustedes... y es horrible. Y coincido contigo en que Phoebe no es mala. Pero recuerda que hay un pasado que no hemos explorado. Aún estamos en el capítulo 11, tendrás las respuestas. Este capítulo y el siguiente los escribí con uno de tus reviews en mente, mencionabas que para comprender mejor lo que pasaba entre los personajes deberían tener un mejor contexto de lo que pasó para que terminaran en este punto, asi que espero que disfrutes de la lectura.**

**¡Hola Nora! Cielos, qué gusto verte por aquí también. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado para el fanfic de Chronicles of Love, Friendship & Poetry. Ésta es una historia sin ninguna relación, como dices, algo así como un mundo paralelo a lo que sucede en mi otro fanfic. Pero mientras hacia los capítulos sobre el pasado de los personajes en Chronicles, demasiados what if's surgieron y jugué un poco con eso... así surgió esta historia. Espero que continues leyéndola, saludos.**

**Disfruten de la lectura. **

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

**CAPITULO ONCE: NUESTRA VERSIÓN DE LAS 20 PREGUNTAS**

Momentos antes, Rhonda se encontraba en la sala con Harold, Nadine, Alex y Kana, conversando sobre la excursión que habría con la clase de la Señora Sheppherd al planetario de Springfield, famoso por el nuevo domo que acababan de inaugurar.

Rhonda parecía especialmente emocionada, su primer viaje escolar fuera del estado siendo la novia de Harold la llenaba de mucha ilusión, y justo cuando Kana les hablaba de los lugares que había visitado con su padre en Springfield aquel verano, Lucy Bale, la compañera de escenario de Lila y una buena amiga de la pelirroja se unía a ellos en la sala.

-Adivinen qué se está diciendo por ahí- les habló muy emocionada, sentándose junto a Kana en el sillón doble, ganándose una mirada huraña de la morena que no tenía relación alguna con la efusiva castaña.

-¿Qué se está diciendo por ahí, Lucy?- preguntó Nadine, divertida con la reacción de Kana al encontrarse con su polo opuesto.

-Que Helga tiene algo con ese rubio con cabeza de balón- dijo en tono misterioso como si les contara un gran secreto.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó incrédula Rhonda, tanto tiempo intentando juntar a sus dos amigos para que un simple rumor amenazara la relación que compartían. Eso no lo podía permitir -Ya mismo vas a asegurarte de que ese chisme se desmienta, ese chico es un conocido de la infancia, pero Helga y Gerald están juntos y felices, y más te vale que corras la voz, ¿entendiste?- terminó apuntando con un dedo, sulfurada por el temor a arruinar la relación de sus amigos antes de que realmente empezara.

-Siempre has sido una mandona Rhonda- escucharon decir detrás de ellos y al girarse, el grupo de la pandilla se heló al ver a la Gran Patty a la entrada de la habitación -No has cambiado nada- espetó con asco.

-Bueno, yo definitivamente no necesito cambiar- respondió altiva la Wellington Lloyd.

-Yo sé que muchos de tus amigos no opinan igual, aunque ahora estén ocupados besando el suelo que pisas para decírtelo a la cara- la castaña se acercó a los chicos tambaleando, obviamente estaba tomada.

-Patty, no creo que debas hacer esto ahora, estamos pasándola bien- intentó intervenir Nadine, acercándose a la chica, quien la empujó tirándola al suelo de sentón, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Oye!- protestó Rhonda.

-Patty, será mejor que nos dejes tranquilos- habló el novio de la pelinegra, aunque ante el grito de Rhonda, los chicos más cercanos entraron en la sala para enterarse de qué estaba sucediendo, encontrándose con la escena de su capitán de fútbol haciendo de escudo humano entre una castaña desconocida y su presidenta estudiantil y cocapitana de las animadoras.

-Pfff… eso quisieras Harold- respondió burlona -Pero no pasará nunca… porque ella no nos dejó tranquilos a nosotros- los espectadores lanzaron una exclamación de incredulidad al oír aquello -¿Qué? sorprendidos de enterarse que su insignificante porrista es una arrastrada- reviró con malicia Patty, mirando ácidamente a su audiencia.

-Oye… quien seas… será mejor que le bajes a tu tono, Rhonda no está haciéndote nada- habló Kana, intolerante ante los abusivos del mundo.

-Oh, pero es que Rhonda ya me ha hecho demasiado… y no voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo a Phoebe- la castaña se lanzó contra Rhonda, quitando a Harold del medio y la tomó del cabello sacándole unos gritos de dolor que fueron seguidos por los suyos propios, cuando la presidenta estudiantil dio dos vueltas a su cabello alrededor de su muñeca -Suéltame maldita, devuélveme a Harold- gritaba Patty mientras algunos espectadores coreaban la palabra "pelea", incitando la situación y atrayendo al lugar a Josh, Sid, Eugene y Brian.

-No voy a devolverte nada… suéltame tú… amargada- se defendía como podía cuando de pronto alguien la tomó de la oreja halándola hacia arriba para empujarla lejos de la castaña que la agredía. Al alzar el rostro para protestar, vio frente a ella, fungiendo como escudo humano, a su rubia amiga Pataki -¡Maldición Helga! ¿No puedes tratarme con delicadeza? Yo sí soy una dama- alegó molesta, indignada con la acción violenta de su amiga, pero enmudeció cuando vio que la rubia se acercaba a Patty y la miraba con determinación mientras a ella la ignoraba.

-Patty… Debes calmarte… agredir a Rhonda no va a cambiar nada para ti- habló con mucha seguridad Helga mientras la pandilla la miraba sorprendidos por la confianza que irradiaba de ella.

-Tú no entiendes Helga… -la castaña sintió cómo sus lágrimas se aglomeraban tras sus ojos, parpadeó rápidamente intentando ahuyentarlas pero fue en vano, una a una empezaron a caer -Creí que… Creí que Harold me amaba… Creí que era parte de la pandilla… Creí que tú eras mi amiga- la castaña se limpió furiosa el rostro -¡Pero ella me quitó todo! … Mi novio, mis amigos… a ti… cuando se fue Phoebe creí que entonces nosotras seríamos mejores amigas, pero desde que Harold me terminó no he sabido de ti más que por las publicaciones que hay en tus redes sociales- la rubia la miró con seriedad mientras Patty continuaba hablando -Ella los alejó de mí… no puedo creer que tú de todas las personas, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, la defiendas- terminó iracunda, mirando con odio a su interlocutora.

-Patty- habló lentamente y en tono conciliador, casi cariñoso -yo sé lo que Rhonda me hizo y lo que te ha hecho a ti… y puede ser una caprichosa egoísta princesita mimada- la pelinegra se quejó de la defensa de la rubia, quien sólo la ignoró y continuó -pero también es la misma persona que te organizó una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y es la misma persona que cuando Harold estaba en el hospital lo visitó todos los días… y es la misma persona que fue tu hombro para llorar cuando te enteraste del divorcio de tus padres… no somos seres unidimensionales. La misma arrogante, caprichosa y egoísta que ves aquí- Rhonda rodó los ojos y murmuró un sarcástico gracias -puede ser gentil y compasiva como nadie más a quien he conocido… ¿Recuerdas cómo solían juzgarte en primaria? Te decían Fatty Patty y creían que sólo eras una abusiva más… pero eres sensible, generosa y talentosa con el chelo y no veían nada de eso cuando éramos infantes, porque en ese entonces éramos infantiles… pero ahora… estás actuando infantilmente como aquellos que se negaban a ver lo maravillosa que eres- Patty no lo soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos de Helga llorando.

-Por eso no lo entiendo. Sé que Rhonda puede ser una buena persona, por eso no entiendo por qué me quitó a Harold, ¿Por qué?- lloraba y gemía aferrada a la rubia, un llanto de un dolor guardado muy dentro por mucho tiempo esperando que desapareciera.

-Patty, Rhonda no tuvo nada que ver en eso… fue mi decisión y te expliqué mis razones, no entiendo por qué te niegas a creerme- Harold se acercó a las chicas, después de ayudar a Rhonda a ponerse de pie, y les dio un abrazo al que uno a uno se fue sumando la pandilla (Phoebe y Arnold sólo miraban desde la distancia, una muy molesta y el otro muy incómodo).

De pronto los reunidos ahí comenzaron a aplaudir haciendo reír a Patty entre lágrimas y a la pandilla a soltar carcajadas divertidas, habían olvidado por un segundo que estaban siendo observados.

-Muy bien gente, desalojen el edificio, se acabó la fiesta- exclamó Sid, provocando que los asistentes se quejaran un poco pero siguieran sus instrucciones, Lila y Helga acompañaron a Patty a subirse a su carro y se despidieron de ella prometiendo que cambiarían y serían más incluyentes con ella.

-Oye Señorita Perfección- le dijo la rubia una vez el auto de Patty estaba fuera de su campo de visión -¿Estás bien?- preocupada por su amiga, no pudo evitar la pregunta molesta de rigor luego de una situación traumática.

-¿Sinceramente?- la rubia asintió -Me siento tan estúpida, es decir, estuve tantos meses con Harry y jamás me percaté en qué momento cambió tanto… Supongo que me lo advertiste, es sólo que no quería escuchar razones, pensé que si ignoraba mi historia con él, él haría lo mismo- suspirando, la pelirroja aceptó el abrazo que le ofrecía su mejor amiga, acomodando en su cuello su cabeza.

-Tranquila… cosas así nunca deberían pasarle a una chica, pero ya sabíamos que la vida no es justa, sólo procura aprender de esta situación lo que puedas para prevenir que se repita en algún momento en el futuro- le decía mientras frotaba afectuosamente su espalda, intentando ayudarla a pasar el momento amargo.

-Hola Gerald- el moreno, que había estado hablando con Brian y Josh sobre lo que presenciaron en la sala, se giró sorprendido reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

-¡Phoebe! pensé que te habías ido- aseguró.

-Vaya… ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Qué me vaya?- preguntó dolida la oriental.

-Es que tenemos una tradición, nos quedamos la pandilla y encendemos una fogata y bueno... - se detuvo antes de decirle que ella no era de la pandilla.

-Phoebe, yo también creo que debemos irnos- Arnold se acercó y escuchó la conversación que sostenían.

-Sí, está bien. Pero aún tenemos cosas que decirnos Gerald, te veré mañana en la escuela- la oriental se puso de puntillas y le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios que hizo enrojecer al chico. El par de recién llegados se retiró sin decir nada más, subieron al packard del abuelo de Arnold y Phoebe no pudo evitar hacer una declaración pagada de sí misma.

-¿Viste cómo lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano? Esto será más sencillo de lo que pensamos- declaró la pequeña Heyerdahl -¿Cómo te fue a ti?- preguntó entonces girándose al conductor que congelado observaba a Helga y Lila abrazadas a unos metros de ellos, sin haber notado la presencia de alguno, y en el rostro de la rubia podía verse claramente el dolor que le causaba tener que consolar a la pelirroja.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- y el rubio se limitó a conducir de vuelta a Hillwood sin intercambiar otra palabra con su obsesiva compañera.

-Será mejor que entremos, está refrescando, ayudemos a encender la fogata- le dijo la menor de las Pataki a su amiga, esperando que se hubiera tranquilizado lo suficiente como para ver a Josh sin que se derrumbara en llanto de nuevo.

-Esa es una buena idea Helga- respondió suavemente, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de Sid de nuevo.

Harold, Eugene, Gerald, Brian, Sid, Josh, Jason, Miranda, Chloe, Lucy, Alex, Rhonda y Nadine ya estaban preparando la leña en la playa para encender la fogata y los bocadillos que asarían al fuego cuando se les unieron el par de amigas.

-¿Todo bien amor?- preguntó Josh con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a Lila.

-Ahora sí- le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quién era la chica que agredió a Rhonda?- preguntó Lucy, a su amiga pelirroja.

-Se llama Patty Smith. Está estudiando en la universidad comunitaria de Hillwood… por eso no la conoces, es un par de años mayor que nosotros- se tomó su tiempo para explicarle –Era novia de Harold. Estuvieron juntos tres años- la mayor de las Bale la miró incrédula.

-Cielos, ¿Por qué siempre los rodea tanto drama?- preguntó Miranda, interviniendo. Todos los presentes escuchaban la conversación.

-Quién sabe- murmuró Sid, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta que hacerles- habló Alex.

-Prácticamente tenemos toda la noche- le dijo Gerald -¿Por qué no preguntas?- Chloe interrumpió entonces.

-¡Oh, yo tengo una muy buena!- alzando la mano, pegó unos saltitos, sus compañeros iban sentándose en la arena, alrededor de la fogata -¿Cómo inició esta tradición?- Miranda casi se golpea la frente al escuchar a su amiga, ella habría preguntado tantas otras cosas.

-Les propongo algo- habló Jason –ya que, algunos de nosotros somos… podría decirse… nuevos miembros de la pandilla, ¿Qué tal si cada uno de nosotros les pregunta algo? Estilo el juego de las 20 preguntas, sólo que para hacerlo más entretenido, Miranda, Alex, Chloe, Josh, Lucy y yo tendremos una pregunta cada uno- Los amigos de la infancia se miraron entre ellos para encogerse de hombros y aceptar, en un movimiento que parecía ensayado por la sincronización que tuvieron.

-Entonces, Chloe ya hizo su pregunta- protestó Miranda.

-Claro, claro- dijo Rhonda –permítanme respondérsela… verán, todo inició el domingo previo al primer día de clases del primer semestre de preparatoria.

_El primer día de la preparatoria nunca es sencillo._

_Para muchos representa un nuevo inicio… el antes y el después en tu vida… otros ni siquiera son conscientes de la razón pero el peso está ahí, sobre sus hombros, y los acompaña en todo momento._

_Muchos representan ese cambio a través de su apariencia, sobre todo el género femenino, no estoy hablando de un estereotipo de vanidad femenina, sino que las mujeres saben transmitir lo que sucede en su interior a través de la ropa que usan y el maquillaje que se colocan… es como disfrazarte, meterte en un personaje, crearte una armadura, es una forma de arte… y estos pensamientos eran los que invadían la mente de la joven Rhonda Wellington Lloyd mientras se encaminaba a su reunión usual con su grupo de amigas en el café Grumpy de la Calle 76._

_La pelinegra había experimentado ese peso del cambio durante todo el verano previo a su ingreso en la nueva escuela, la preparatoria 201. Pero siendo éste el último fin de semana antes del inminente momento decisivo que tendría en su vida, ese peso había comenzado a ahogarla, haciéndole perder el sueño y verse obligada a recurrir al corrector para ocultar sus ojeras, lo que la tenía de un humor más negro que el café que había bebido antes de dirigirse a la cafetería, una prueba más de lo mal que la tenía esa expectativa del primer día de clases._

_Al entrar en el establecimiento ubicó casi de inmediato a sus amigas, estaban en la mesa de siempre cerca del ventanal hacia la calle, Nadine y Lila ya tenían un par de capuchinos frente a ellas, y al ver que era la única que faltaba su humor sólo empeoró. Su madre le había enseñado a llegar elegantemente tarde a sus citas, decía que hacer esperar a un hombre era crearle expectación y ayudaba a mejorar la impresión al verte llegar; sin embargo le había recalcado que esos retrasos no aplicaban a citas con amigos o de trabajo, así que no le gustaba cuando era la última o la primera en llegar a esas reuniones._

_Al acercarse, la rubia la saludó con la mano indicándole dónde se encontraban, a pesar que Rhonda ya las había visto. Llegando hasta ellas, jaló la silla que sobraba y se dejó caer en ella bufando… sus amigas la miraron preocupadas, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd jamás bufaba… ni se dejaba caer en la silla. La rubia y la pelirroja intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud, dispuestas a interrogar a la recién llegada por una explicación a su inusual comportamiento, cuando el mesero dejó frente a la pelinegra la carta y le preguntó lo que ordenaría._

_-Considero que un segundo café negro no me haría mal. Que sea expreso y no lo endulce- Rhonda le devolvió desinteresadamente la carta al mesero y lo despidió con un movimiento de mano como espantando mosquitos. Nadine fue la primera en externar la preocupación de ambas._

_-¿Segundo café? Pero Rhonda, tú no bebes café. Siempre ordenas té y por las mañanas sólo bebes jugo… y hace un momento ¡bufaste! ¿Qué pasa amiga?- la pelinegra observó a la rubia que había hecho la pregunta, y después a los enormes ojos de Lila que la hicieron sentir culpable por su comportamiento que obviamente había alertado a sus amigas de que algo estaba mal y las había preocupado innecesariamente._

_-No pasa nada chicas- les respondió intentando sonreír para tranquilizarlas –Es sólo que en un par de días iniciamos la preparatoria y… no será lo mismo que en la secundaria, donde todos nos conocíamos y yo era la más popular y bella- termina con otro bufido que obliga a las chicas una vez más a mirarse entre ellas con inquietud._

_-Rhonda, ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto?- la pelirroja tomó la mano que su amiga tenía sobre la mesa y le sonrió dulcemente._

_-¡No comprendes Lila!- en su arrebato, la pelinegra retiró la mano de su amiga y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente con la palma abierta en un gesto dramático–Habrá todo tipo de chicas y nosotras seremos de primer año, ¿Por qué habría de ser igual?- le reviró la pregunta que Lila le había hecho segundos antes._

_-Pero tú eres Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, si ellos aún no saben lo que significa, tú se los harás saber en cuanto inicien las clases- dijo Nadine como si fuese demasiado obvio y aún no comprendiera la angustia de su amiga de la infancia._

_-Nadine tiene razón Rhonda, pero si hay algo que nosotras podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor al respecto, pues para eso somos amigas- la pelirroja se sumó una vez más a la conversación con su tono dulce y su sonrisa apacible que por fin logró calmar a Rhonda._

_-En realidad, sí hay algo- les aseguró sonriendo y siendo ése el momento en el que el mesero le depositó su café en su lugar –Claro que lo hay- les afirmó mientras tomaba su café y le daba un sorbo, para después hacer un gesto con su rostro que delataba que se había quemado con él y que el amargo sabor no había sido de su completo agrado -¡Stephan!- le habló al mesero por su nombre –Llévate esto de aquí y tráeme un té de fresa con tres de azúcar- le dio la taza y sus amigas comenzaron a reír, contagiándola también a ella. Su humor había dejado de ser tan negro, era una chica con suerte de tener a sus dos mejores amigas con ella._

_Al terminar sus bebidas, el grupo de amigas salió del lugar y se dirigió al boulevard principal, donde había la mayor concentración de comercios y boutiques de la ciudad. Rhonda vio pasar a un par de niñas corriendo a su derecha, una rubia con un moño rosa y una pequeña pelinegra con un moño rojo._

_-¿Saben algo de Helga?- les preguntó rompiendo el silencio pacífico que las había envuelto desde que abandonaron la cafetería._

_-La verdad es que no. Estoy muy preocupada por ella- le respondió Lila, con una mirada cargada de compasión. A veces la pelirroja le recordaba mucho a su otro amigo de la infancia, Arnold. Él solía tener esa misma mirada por todos los demás casi todo el tiempo._

_-Yo he intentado llamarla, pero siempre me manda a buzón directo- les comentó la rubia, observando a las niñas jugar una calle adelante._

_-Debe estar tan deprimida- la pelirroja junto ambas manos y las elevó a la altura de su pecho –Yo no sé lo que haría si alguna de ustedes se fuera o… ambas- el otro par asintió a sus palabras lentamente, escucharon la risa de las niñas, debían tener como ocho o nueve años._

_-Todo era más sencillo cuando éramos niñas- se lamenta Rhonda y entonces una idea cruza por su mente –Hay que ir a visitar a Helga- la rubia y la pelirroja la miran sorprendidas._

_-No somos amigas de Helga, Rhonda- la rubia siente la urgencia de recordarle ese hecho a la chica con la mirada determinada en el rostro que acaba de sugerir lo impensable._

_-¿Y eso qué?- las mira con duda la unigénita de los Wellington Lloyd._

_-Creo que Nadine teme que Helga no nos reciba o peor… se ponga furiosa por ir a su casa y nos odie- dice Lila colocando una mano en el hombro de Nadine, quien caminaba en medio del trío, aunque desde que comenzaron a hablar habían detenido su andar._

_-O nos mate- completó la rubia, con la cara desfigurada por el miedo._

_-Oh, vamos chicas. ¿Y su sentido de aventuras?- las retó la pelinegra mientras sonreía convencida de que su idea era brillante._

_-Querrás decir nuestro sentido de solidaridad con una compañera nuestra desde la infancia- la intentó corregir Lila._

_-Más bien sentido suicida- murmuró la rubia, para nada convencida de que la idea de Rhonda fuera inteligente._

_-Como quieran verlo- la pelinegra volvió a hacer el movimiento de muñeca como ahuyentando mosquitos mientras que colocaba su otra mano en la cintura –Pero hay que ir a su casa, a ver qué pasa… Quizás acepte acompañarnos con el estilista y de paseo por las boutiques- hasta a Lila le pareció que Rhonda pecaba de optimista, ¿Helga G. Pataki yendo al estilista y de compras con ellas? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella hiciera eso con Phoebe ¿Por qué lo haría con ellas? Pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, que las miraba con determinación se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en la semana que la veía tan animada._

_-Creo que deberíamos ir… a ver qué pasa- murmuró la pelirroja a lo que la rubia se giró a verla como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza._

_-Dios mío, son un par de locas- les dijo con cariño- será mejor que las acompañe para cuidarlas- sus amigas rieron y la sujetaron cada una de un brazo, emprendiendo camino en dirección a la casa Pataki, mientras se cruzaban por última vez con las niñas que jugaban en la calle, Nadine sonrió, definitivamente todo era más fácil cuando eran niñas y su única preocupación era el asco que Rhonda le tenía a sus insectos._

_Acababa de despertar de otra pesadilla, ésta vez Arnold era quien le sacaba el corazón y Phoebe le clavaba la daga. A veces se turnaban, otras veces cambiaban de táctica para romperle el corazón, pero todas las veces el fin era el mismo… Ella, sola… se levantó de la cama no queriendo pensar en eso demasiado, su teléfono vibraba, lo alcanzaba a escuchar, probablemente era solo la alarma, pero el sonido la ponía de un peor humor. Jaló con fuerza su cama y escuchó más fuerte el sonido, al subirse y asomarse por el otro lado, vio la pantalla brillar intermitentemente… era una llamada._

_Estaba decidida a no responder pero algo la impulsó a tomarlo y responder sin ver el nombre del contacto en la pantalla._

_-¿G? ¿Estás ahí?- la persona sonaba sorprendida, y Helga reconoció la voz del moreno de inmediato._

_-Claro que estoy aquí cabeza de cepillo, ¿No es eso lo normal cuando alguien responde el teléfono?- bufó molesta, de una manera para nada femenina, y pudo imaginarse a su interlocutor poniendo los ojos en blanco al otro lado de la línea._

_-Una disculpa por mi estupidez Pataki- respondió entre dientes el chico, claramente molesto._

_-Disculpa aceptada- respondió un poco más divertida la joven, sacarlo de sus casillas mejoraba siempre su humor – ¿Para qué me estás llamando?- acomodó mejor su celular entre su hombro y su oreja para ponerse de pie y acomodar su cama en su lugar original una vez más._

_-Ignoraré el hecho de que no me hayas corregido diciendo que no soy estúpido para informarte que hoy hay una fogata en la playa, la está organizando Sid...- se hizo silencio de su lado de la línea y Helga creyó que había terminado._

_-Muchas gracias por darme las noticias sociales del día Geraldo, pero no estoy interesada en ir sola a una fiesta con un grupo de zopencos- frunció el ceño confundida, después del viaje de quinto grado a la jungla, Arnold se había quedado en Centroamérica con sus padres, sólo había vuelto a Hillwood por sus cosas, dejando al moreno sin su cómplice de toda la vida, en secundaria se convirtió en el novio de su mejor amiga, por lo que habían tenido una especie de convivencia forzosa todos esos años, y habían llegado a conocerse mejor, o al menos eso era lo que Helga pensaba, porque si el joven Johanssen la conociera sabría que no le importaba en lo más mínimo celebrar en esos momentos._

_-Si me dejaras terminar- murmuró por lo que la rubia casi no lo escuchó –No vas a ir sola… no te estoy dando noticias… te estoy invitando a ir, G… conmigo- le dijo con un tono molesto, aunque originalmente no había sido su intención invitarla sonando así._

_-¿Contigo? Eso es peor que ir sola cabeza de espagueti- le respondió muy sorprendida, estaba poniéndose los calcetines dejando la tarea a medias cuando lo escuchó._

_-¿Por qué es peor, escobeta?- exclamó el moreno ahora verdaderamente ofendido._

_-¿No has escuchado el dicho? Mejor sola que mal acompañada- tomó mejor su celular, ya que estaba precariamente sostenido con su cuello y comenzaba a dolerle._

_-¿Y tú no has escuchado el dicho que dice "A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo"?- le contestó el moreno, sonando todavía molesto._

_-¿Ese qué tiene que ver?- había diversión en su voz y esperaba que el chico no lo notara, se puso su calzado, unos converse blancos y salió de su habitación para bajar a la cocina._

_-Yo soy el caballo-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Ya sé que tienes cara de caballo, ¿Me hablaste tan temprano un sábado para decirme algo que ya sabía?- le respondió con tono aburrido aunque en realidad tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que se permitió porque el chico no podría verla, llegando a la planta baja se dio cuenta que sus padres no estaban por ningún lado, se alzó de hombros, probablemente Bob estaba trabajando y Miriam seguían dormida en su habitación._

_-Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia Pataki- el sonido de la advertencia del moreno recuperó la atención en la llamada de la rubia –En primera, no es para nada temprano, ya pasa de medio día. Y en segunda, me refiero a que no deberías rechazar mi invitación, porque si lo haces probablemente sea Brainy a quien tengas en tu puerta angustiado por tu estado de ánimo y más que listo para obligarte a tener una conversación de sentimientos y ver películas de adolescentes sobre amistad, romances y lecciones de vida- continuó la conversación más calmado, esperando que consiguiera algo de la rubia con el escenario que le planteaba._

_-Sí, sí. Está bien. Entiendo tu punto- hablaba mientras abría las puertas de su alacena, las gavetas y el refrigerador buscando algún alimento que pudiera quitarle el dolor de estómago que comenzaba a sentir –Pasa por mí a las seis entonces, pero te advierto que si me aburro, te abandono y me largo del lugar- había cedido porque se había dado cuenta de pronto que no podía seguir evitando a la pandilla, por lo menos a lo que quedaba de ella, porque pronto sería el primer día de preparatoria y sin Phoebe ella odiaba admitir que ellos eran lo único que le quedaba para no iniciar esa nueva etapa completamente sola. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Están tocando a tu puerta?- dijo sorprendido el moreno que continuaba al teléfono._

_-Johanssen voy a matarte si se trata de Brainy con películas y pañuelos- le aseguró amenazadora, alzando al aire a la vieja Betsy, a pesar de que el moreno no podía ver ese gesto, aunque no era necesario para entender que su vida en verdad podría correr peligro._

_-Te juro que lo decía como hipótesis… si es él no tengo nada que ver- intentaba salvar su pellejo a toda costa. La puerta volvió a sonar con unos toques, más fuertes esta vez._

_-Estás advertido Geraldo, si es él, olvídate de respirar- antes de cortar la llamada alcanzó a escuchar cómo él prometía que usaría ese poder para el bien. Le hizo un poco de gracia pero se abstuvo de sonreír, caminó a la puerta y al abrirla sintió que sus ojos casi se le salían de lo abiertos que los tenía por la sorpresa de encontrar a ese trío en su pórtico –Princesa Lloyd… Señorita Perfección… Na-Nadine- exclamó asombrada, jamás se habría imaginado que recibiría alguna vez la visita de esos personajes en su casa._

_-¿Para mí no tienes un apodo Helga?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño la rubia._

_-Eeeeh… ¿Golden Girl?- respondió dudosa la joven Pataki, todavía sorprendida, tanto que se olvidó de colocarse la máscara de hostilidad que usaba para alejar a los demás._

_-Mmmm, pues ése me gusta- aseguró Nadine sonriendo. Llevaba más de treinta segundos en el pórtico de los Pataki, Helga les había abierto la puerta, no se veía nada furiosa, no les había gritado o amenazado o golpeado y las tres seguían vivas. Definitivamente esta visita iba mucho mejor de lo que nunca se imaginó._

_-Hola Helga, buenos días. Estábamos por ir de paseo y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unírtenos para pasar un día de amigas por la ciudad- la primera en hablar fue Lila, educada y correcta como siempre, sonriendo dulcemente a la rubia que aún estaba en pijamas, estática en el umbral de su puerta._

_-Aunque claro, tendrás que cambiar tu atuendo- exclamó la pelinegra, tomando la pasividad de Helga como una señal divina de que su idea era en efecto brillante y que tenía que ejecutarla a como diera lugar, así que se abrió paso al interior de la casa y al notar que a la derecha estaba la cocina y de frente la sala, se encaminó hacia la izquierda por las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de la dueña de la casa que ahora tenía hasta la boca abierta de la incredulidad que experimentaba._

_-¿Podemos pasar también?- preguntó Lila, mientras Nadine entraba para alcanzar a su amiga de la infancia y posiblemente evitarle un infarto a su compañera cuando viera su selección de vestuario para ese día. Helga cerró la boca reaccionando a las palabras de la pelirroja, primero frunciendo el ceño decidida a echarlas de ahí, pero luego suavizando el gesto dándose cuenta de que las otras dos en realidad ya habían pasado y era la Señorita Perfección la única que continuaba en su pórtico._

_-Supongo que no le hace mal a nadie- murmuró a regañadientes, apartándose de la entrada en una invitación muda que fue suficiente para la educada sureña que ingresó a la casa con un efusivo agradecimiento que sólo hizo a Helga rodar los ojos._

_-Vaya Helga, qué hermosa casa tienes- exclamó feliz la pelirroja que estaba un poco más que emocionada de encontrarse con la buena disposición de la chica, ya habían compartido momentos a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse donde ella había podido ver a una Helga amable, compasiva y sensible que casi nunca se manifestaba, aunque claro había sido seguido de las advertencias de la rubia de jamás decírselo a nadie, por lo que no le sorprendía que no las hubiera matado pero tampoco le parecía normal que las hubiera recibido, sintiéndose un poco valiente por este hecho y por el optimismo que sentía al encontrarse ahí, se acercó a ella que seguía de espaldas a la puerta con su celular en la mano -¿Cómo estás Helga?- la rubia la miró, de pie frente a ella, con genuina preocupación en sus verdes ojos clavados en sus propios ojos azules… algo dentro de ella se agitó, un sentimiento cálido fue llenándola y por primera vez en todo el verano le permitió dejar ver cómo se encontraba detrás de todas sus barreras a alguien más._

_-No es nada fácil- concedió con voz suave… miró su celular, el moreno la llamaba todos los días, aunque ella rara vez tomaba esas llamadas. Sabía que cometía un error al aislarse para sufrir en soledad, pero le daba miedo sentirse tan vulnerable, porque la abandonaron las únicas dos personas que genuinamente se habían preocupado por ella y a quienes permitió ser parte de su vida, la dejaron sola y ella no podía evitar sentir terror ante la idea de volver a pasar por lo mismo, de dejar a alguien más entrar tan profundo en su corazón para tener el poder de destrozarlo, aunque ya no había mucho que destrozar._

_-Lo sé. Nunca lo he sentido pero sé que no es fácil- le aseguró la pelirroja tomando la mano de Helga que no sostenía el celular –Pero no tienes que pasar por todo esto sola- la rubia alzó su vista sorprendida, porque Lila sin saberlo había hablado de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, de su mayor temor –La compañía siempre es bienvenida ¿no?- le sonrió intentando contagiarle un poco del optimismo que ella misma sentía y por un instante creyó ver la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, hasta que pasos se escucharon en la escalera y la voz de Rhonda se escuchó desde el segundo piso._

_-¡Helga, sube a cambiarte! ¡Vamos a retrasarnos!- cuando la rubia pudo reaccionar, Lila la llevaba sin soltar su mano escaleras arriba hacia su habitación._

_-Lamentamos entrar a tu cuarto así- le dijo Nadine en cuanto la vio –Pero tienes ropa muy hermosa aquí- completó impresionada por lo que habían hallado en el clóset de la dueña del cuarto._

_-Han sido regalos de mi hermana- sintió la necesidad de justificar tantas prendas femeninas que contrastaban con su personalidad, o más bien con la fama que se había encargado de crearse a sí misma desde preescolar._

_-Llámalos como te dé la gana, pero ponte este conjunto, no hay tiempo y aún debes ducharte- Rhonda le entregó un par de pantalones blancos y una blusa rosa pastel de corte asimétrico hecha con una tela vaporosa que la hacía de un estilo muy romántico para lo que acostumbraba usar la rubia, sin embargo la pelinegra no la dejó quejarse y la encerró en el baño. Helga suspiró sintiéndose transportada a otra dimensión donde nadie le temía ni la respetaba, al desdoblar la ropa se puso de mil colores… definitivamente estaba en una dimensión donde nadie la respetaba._

_-¡No se te ocurra volver a tocar mi cajón de ropa interior Princesa Lloyd!- Gritó lo más fuerte que la vergüenza que sentía le permitió._

_-¡Entendido Lady Pinky!- escuchó la respuesta a través de la puerta y aun así el tono de diversión y la risa contenida eran evidentes, estuvo a punto de salir para recordarles a la vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores cuando su celular sonó de nuevo._

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!- respondió siendo consciente de quién llamaba sin necesidad de revisar la pantalla._

_-¿Debo asumir por el tono iracundo de tu voz que si me acerco hoy a las seis a tu casa, tendré que olvidarme de respirar?- no sonaba asustado, el ceño de la rubia se había fruncido, por qué no sonaba asustado._

_-Si así fuera, ¿eso haría que olvides la estupidez de llevarme a la fiesta de Sid?- le preguntó todavía molesta._

_-No- se lo podía imaginar encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo haría que llegue con el número de una ambulancia en marcación rápida- la sonrisa en su voz casi la vuelve loca, cómo era posible que hubiera perdido su toque para amenazar y aterrorizar a otros._

_-Pues alguien debe quererte en el cielo. No era Brainy quien tocaba- algo dentro de ella volvió a llenarse de ese sentimiento cálido al recordar a las tres chicas que la esperaban en su habitación._

_-¿Quién más te visitaría?- exclamó incrédulo y ella casi suelta una carcajada al pensar en su propia sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse al trío dorado._

_-Son la princesa Lloyd y sus dos amigas- esas tres se habían vuelto inseparables en la secundaria, aunque Nadine y Rhonda siempre lo habían sido, Lila se les sumó cuando ingresaron a sexto grado y no volvió a restarse de la ecuación._

_-¿Rhonda?- sonaba muy sorprendido, y la rubia no pudo evitar pensar para sí misma "bien, que se quede sin palabras por un rato" -¿Tú estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya?- pero a quien dejaron sin palabras un rato fue a la joven con la boca seca al otro lado de la línea -¿G? ¡Helga, responde! ¿Quieres que vaya?- volvió a preguntar haciendo reaccionar a la rubia._

_-¿Por qué rayos te querría en mi casa pelos de borrego?- había escuchado el tono protector que había usado el moreno, demasiado alto y claro como para negárselo a sí misma. Al parecer su intento por aislarse del resto de la pandilla no había funcionado para nada si Gerald Martin Johanssen estaba angustiado por su bienestar… Angustiado era una palabra muy fuerte, sólo preocupado por ella, de esa forma la rubia no perdería la cordura._

_-Porque Rhonda Wellington Lloyd está ahí. ¿Te está molestando?- y el tono protector seguía presente en sus palabras, poniendo muy nerviosa a la chica._

_-¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? Yo soy Helga G. Pataki y es el único nombre que interesa aquí, recuérdalo- le afirmó, algo mortificada por los acontecimientos de ese día, que sólo empeoró cuando lo escuchó suspirar de alivio._

_-Tienes razón, G. Te veré a las seis entonces y por favor, sé buena con Rhonda, no quiero tener que ir por ti a la comisaría… de nuevo- le pidió más calmado y antes de que Helga pudiera reaccionar, terminó la llamada. Resignándose después de algunos minutos enloqueciendo con todo lo que pasaba y caminando de un lado al otro recitando un monólogo para sí misma sobre lo ridículo que actuaban todos a su alrededor, se metió a bañar y por fin salió de la habitación del baño vestida con lo que Rhonda le escogió y sus converse._

-¡Espera un segundo!- interrumpió Lucy Bale -¿Quieres que crea que Geraldine le hablaba así a Gerald?- exclamó escéptica, y por alguna razón, Sid, Eugene, Harold, Brian, Nadine, Rhonda, Lila y los mismos Helga y Gerald, estallaron en risas -¿Qué dije?- preguntó confundida.

-Gerald y yo, no siempre nos gustamos ¿sabes?- Lucy la miró como si hubiera dicho alguna imposibilidad.

-Ya tengo mi pregunta- murmuró para sí.

-¿Puedo continuar?- preguntó airada Rhonda, haciendo que los demás asintieran, con temor de molestar innecesariamente a la pelinegra –En fin, nos llevamos a Helga a nuestro día de chicas al salón y las tiendas… ya se imaginaran que hubo que convencerla hasta para que entrara… ¿Han visto esas películas cursis donde le hacen un cambio de look a la protagonista?- las chicas asintieron mientras los varones se miraron entre ellos confundidos –Eso fue lo que pasó esa tarde- completó Rhonda.

-En contra de mi voluntad- aportó la rubia, con el ceño fruncido, aún recordaba su primera depilación con dolor en su alma.

-Pecata minuta, querida- afirmó Rhonda –Cuando ya teníamos la ropa que usaríamos para la reunión en casa de Sid, recordamos que habría que conseguir los bocadillos como habíamos prometido- continuó narrando la chica.

_-¿Por qué eres tan insistente con el tema? Estaba bien como estaba- afirmó la rubia, cargada con tres bolsas de compras, con su cabello estilizado, que ahora caía suave y manejable a su alrededor, y su piel cremosa sin un vello fuera de lugar…_

_-Porque, no estabas para nada bien como estabas- le respondió Rhonda. Cuando Helga salió del baño con el conjunto que le había escogido, el peso que llevaba en sus hombros por la inminente entrada a la preparatoria, de pronto había desaparecido… porque aunque la rubia se había esforzado en ocultarlo, el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro fue la primera reacción sincera que le había visto desde que volvieron del viaje a San Lorenzo. Ella y Helga nunca habían sido amigas, sin embargo era una constante en su vida, como lo eran todos los miembros de la pandilla, y se dio cuenta que la apreciaba. Rhonda quería que Helga volviera a ser esa persona tan intensa y llena de vida que siempre había sido, no sólo quería, lo necesitaba. Desde que en primer año de secundaria, la rubia la salvó de su entonces novio Edward Collin Roy, tres años mayor que ella, y que había intentado sobrepasarse en una sala de cine a mitad del ciclo escolar, por suerte la rubia había estado al otro lado de Edward y lo había puesto en su lugar, defendiendo su honor…_

_Recordaba que en ese momento pensó en Helga como en su caballero de brillante armadura, con rubios cabellos ondeando en el viento y fuerza gallarda. Sonrió con ese pensamiento infantil inundándola… aunque no fueran amigas, definitivamente eran "algo", no sabía cómo nombrarlo pero se conocían desde preescolar y no quería perder esa parte de su vida, se dio cuenta que entrar en la preparatoria le quitaría su niñez de cierta forma y tener a Helga cerca ayudaría a preservarla, aunque ni loca sería vista acompañada por alguien que se vistiera como la chica solía hacerlo en secundaria, con unos viejos jeans rotos y deslavados y una playera tres tallas más grandes._

_Una llamada entrante en su teléfono le distrajo de sus recuerdos, y maniobrando con las bolsas de las tiendas que visitaron, sacó de su bolso el celular para contestar._

_-¿Bueno?- Nadine, Lila y Helga se adelantaron, entrando en el supermercado mientras ella atendía._

_-¿Rhonda? ¿Ya tienen todas las cosas? Porque no quiero que falte nada- era Sid del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Rhonda rodara los ojos, le molestaba que alguien cuestionara su capacidad para encargarse de las cosas._

_-Tranquilo, ustedes preocúpense por tener listo lo demás. Nosotras llevaremos las cosas para hacer los s'moores y las salchichas para azar… Sólo… intenta no quemarte al encender la fogata- se burló la pelinegra._

_-Como sea… Gerald dijo que invitó a Helga a venir- intentó sondear el terreno. La rubia y la unigénita Lloyd no se llevaban precisamente bien después de la broma que orquestó Rhonda para ridiculizarla en sexto grado… no quería ese tipo de drama en su reunión._

_-Qué gracioso… porque yo también la invité. De hecho, estoy de compras con ella- y pudo escuchar cómo a Sid se le caía el celular y maldecía por ello… Rhonda sonrió para sí, le gustaba crear controversia a donde fuera._

_-Estás jugando conmigo- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y Rhonda rodó los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo no juego con niñitos, Sid?- un bufido creo interferencia por un momento en la llamada –Te estoy hablando muy en serio. Así que, espero que ustedes puedan comportarse y traten bien a mi invitada, porque ha pasado por mucho como para que encima tú y Harold se quieran burlar de ella- Sid estuvo a punto de responderle que la única que se burlaba de la rubia era precisamente ella, pero cortaron la llamada… El chico de gorra verde se quedó con la palabra en la boca como cada vez que hablaba con Rhonda. Suspiró, los chicos habían quedado de verse en casa de Harold para ir a comprar las cosas que ocuparían para la fogata y las bebidas, era triste ver cómo se había reducido la pandilla. Aparte de él, ahí sólo estaban Brainny, Eugene y Harold, estaban esperando por Gerald, pero eran los únicos que quedaban de lo que solía ser el grupo de amigos de cuarto grado. _

_Stinky había regresado al campo al terminar la primaria, su padre adquirió unas tierras a través de un programa del gobierno que promovía el trabajo agrícola, y necesitaba la ayuda de su hijo._

_Curly había sido enviado por sus padres a una academia militar del otro lado del país cuando estaban en octavo grado, la conducta errática del chico y su cero tolerancia a la autoridad los había preocupado hasta ese extremo._

_Lorenzo había tenido que mudarse, el verano pasado, al distrito norte del estado por el crecimiento de la compañía de su padre._

_Los padres de Sheena la apoyaron cuando se volvió activista, y ahora era parte de una organización de voluntarios que viajaban por el país buscando rescatar animales, limpiar el país y los océanos y hacer protestas para salvar construcciones históricas o pedir apoyo para alguna especie en peligro o en contra de alguna corporación que estuviera afectando al medio ambiente._

_La familia de Park se mudó a Nueva York._

_Peapod asistió a una secundaria privada, y poco sabían de él desde entonces._

_Iggy iría a una preparatoria diferente._

_Robert consiguió una beca en Achben, Alemania._

_Los padres de Gloria se divorciaron, y su madre se regresó a Georgia, su pueblo natal, y con ella, la rubia._

_Arnold se había ido a mediados de sexto grado a vivir con sus padres en San Lorenzo._

_Phoebe aceptó participar en el programa preuniversitario de la universidad de Columbia, y se mudó a Nueva York durante el verano._

_El número de la pandilla se había reducido cuando estaban por empezar preparatoria, y resultaba dolorosa la ausencia de todos… Pesaba. Mirando la pantalla de su celular se preguntó por qué el segundo hijo de los Johanssen se tardaba tanto._

_Manejando su camioneta, Gerald no podía encontrar una estación de radio decente para hacerle pasar un buen rato y terminó por perder la salida a casa de Harold que era a donde se dirigía en esos momentos. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y no quiso tomar la llamada pensando en que era alguno de los chicos porque ya iba retrasado, al dar el retorno su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y una idea pasó por su cabeza, qué tal si se trataba de Helga, usando su llamada en la comisaría para que fuera a recogerla. Deseando estar equivocado tomó el teléfono y respondió en altavoz._

_-Te dije que te comportaras, ahora realmente llegaré tarde con los chicos- fue el saludo con el que inició la conversación al atender la llamada._

_-¿Gerald?- la voz al otro lado era masculina, pero no de los chicos que lo esperaban en casa de Harold._

_-¿Arnold?- quería asegurarse, aunque por un momento deseó que en vez de ser él fuera la rubia._

_-Sí, soy yo… Hola- sonaba nervioso, aunque lo comprendía porque hacía seis meses que no sabía nada de él, ningún mensaje o carta o llamada._

_-Hola viejo- respondió por inercia, enfocándose en no perder la salida esta vez._

_-¿Estás ocupado Gerald?- no entendía por qué le estaba llamando justo ahora, justo hoy, aunque debía ser que era el último fin de semana antes de empezar clases en la preparatoria._

_-Claro hermano, puedo hacerme el tiempo para hablar contigo, ¿Qué pasa?- se dio cuenta por primera vez lo grave que se había vuelto su voz estos años, no se había percatado hasta que escuchó también la voz de Arnold y todas las conversaciones que en su infancia habían tenido se hicieron presentes de nuevo._

_-El lunes inician las clases- el moreno rodó los ojos y en su cabeza una voz muy parecida a la de Helga hizo eco con las palabras "Gracias por darme las noticias sociales, cabeza de balón"_

-¡A ver, a ver! Tengo que interrumpirte aquí Rhonda- habló Jason, arrepintiéndose al convertirse en el objetivo de la molesta mirada de la chica –Digo, si me permites…- reiteró nervioso, recibiendo algunas risas de sus compañeros. Espero hasta que Rhonda le dijo que podía continuar, y suspirando aliviado, hizo la pregunta que quería hacer -¿Cómo sabes lo que pasaba en casa de Harold o en la camioneta de Gerald?- los otros chicos que escuchaban atentamente una historia de la que no habían formado parte, asentían efusivos a los comentarios del chico.

-Ya deberían saber a estas alturas, que soy omnipresente. Me entero de todo y lo que no sé lo indago- Chloe la miró con admiración, Jason suspicaz, Josh y Alex divertidos, y Miranda sólo bufó.

-¿Quieres continuar con tu historia? Ya quiero tener mi turno para preguntar- se quejó la morena, haciendo reír a la pandilla.

-No seas mandona- le reclamó Rhonda con el ceño fruncido, sus amigos compartieron una mirada cómplice y guardaron silencio.

_-Así es- el chico aparcó el vehículo fuera de la casa de Harold y se giró para tomar su mochila del asiento del copiloto._

_-¿Tú no estás nervioso?- el rubio definitivamente sonaba nervioso, pero Gerald pensó un momento en la pregunta._

_-¿Por el lunes? No. No realmente, es sólo el primer año, creo que saldrá como tenga que salir- aunque no era sincero del todo, no estaba nervioso pero sí sentía algo de ansiedad, pasó sus últimos años de educación básica imaginándose entrar a la preparatoria del brazo de su hermosa novia Phoebe Heyerdahl, con toda la pandilla completa junto a ellos, pero esa ilusión ya no se cumpliría, cruzaría esas puertas solo y tendría que afrontar el primer día solo._

_-Sí. Como tenga que salir. Sí- el moreno se preocupó entonces, normalmente su amigo no era inseguro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la voz del rubio volvió a escucharse –Es sólo que me imaginé que me sentiría emocionado y no…_

_-Enfermo del estómago- completó Gerald recordando una frase al respecto que había usado Harold._

_-Sí. Eso. Sí- cielos, los nervios debían estarlo matando si había llamado a su amigo de la infancia por primera vez en seis largos meses._

_-Hey viejo, tranquilo, estás en el lugar al que perteneces ¿no?- algo dentro de él lo hizo sentir el impulso de decirle que Arnold pertenecía a Hillwood y por eso se sentía así, pero se contuvo, durante sexto grado estuvo pidiéndole a su amigo múltiples veces que volviera a casa, y terminó por abrumarlo y provocar que rompiera el contacto por más de un año, no quería que eso volviera a pasar._

_-Sí… Gracias Gerald- esta vez, Arnold sonaba mucho más calmado y eso alegró al moreno –Me tengo que ir pero prometo llamar pronto, lamento haber mantenido silencio de este lado del mundo camarada- Gerald iba a responderle que le dijera cuándo pero el sonido del término de la llamada lo hizo desistir. Se recostó un momento en su auto, recordó la última vez que había hablado con Arnold, se había estado quejando de Helga, de la broma que le hizo con el queso de nachos en el cine durante una salida con ella y Phoebe, le había dicho que la odiaba aunque no era verdad y su amigo le respondió que del odio al amor hay solo un paso. Luego de esa frase ambos callaron y Arnold se despidió un minuto después para no volver a hablarle todo ese tiempo. Lo pensó detenidamente, quizás el rubio se había sentido así por Helga, que la odiaba, y luego, la amó… o la seguía amando, él ya no podía saber._

_De pronto, todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un golpe muy fuerte en el cristal que lo hizo saltar de su asiento y las risas de sus amigos le llegaron haciéndolo sonreír, bajó para no hacerlos esperar más, no por Arnold al menos, él se había ido, y todos los chicos ahí se quedaron no quería olvidar eso._


	13. 12 - FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**Gracias por los reviews, disculpen la tardanza en publicar un nuevo capítulo acerca de esta historia. Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, pero es difícil cuando la inspiración se pone de caprichosa.**

**Rotten-Spring: Tus opiniones siempre me arrancan un par de carcajadas, me hacen el día, en serio. Eres como mi alter ego, ya sabes, ése que sí se anima a decir lo que pienso. Gracias por compartirme tus reviews, me encantan. Y espero que este capítulo satisfaga tu curiosidad respecto a Rhonda y Helga.**

**MissHillwooD: Gracias por escribir, y espero que disfrutes la continuación. Espero que puedas dejar de lado un poco tu odio por nuestros antagonistas si no hacen reaparición aun. Porque después, te aseguro que el odio arremeterá con más fuerza a su regreso XD Y no te preocupes, escribiré hasta terminar la historia. **

**Violet Hello: Y yo agradecida con el de arriba por tu review… espero que vuelvas a escribir. Gracias por dejarme saber que lo disfrutas.**

**Allison Dawn: ¿Verdad que sí? Espero que disfrutes el recuerdo de la parte 2 de la versión de las 20 preguntas que están jugando los chicos.**

**Nimia Forctis: Jajajaja un placer leer tu review en esta historia, me da muchísimo gusto ver que te guste también esta. Intento transmitir ambientes diferentes en cada historia que estoy subiendo, ya que son temáticas y edades completamente diferentes. Por favor, vuelve a escribir pronto, me has hecho el día con tus comentarios... °W°**

**Disfruten de la lectura. **

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

-Entonces… ¿Esa es la historia?- preguntó un confundido Jason.

-Sí, esa es- respondió Eugene.

-Pero, no responde a la pregunta de Chloe, ¿Cómo nació la tradición de hacer una fiesta en casa de Sid cada inicio de semestre?- volvió a preguntar frustrado, sentía que la pandilla lo miraban con sonrisas de tahúres, ¡Era enervante!

-Así nació. Antes de nuestro primer día en la preparatoria, de alguna forma conseguimos juntarnos todos, aunque llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Supongo que pensábamos que sin Arnold no sería igual, crecimos unos alejados de otros... o se podría decir que atravesamos esa edad en la que la amistad entre chicos y chicas es muy difícil- Lila jugó con su mechón de cabello, como antaño hacía con su trenza, parecía melancólica.

-Sí… al inicio del siguiente semestre lo repetimos, y se sumaron más personas, y luego el siguiente… es una forma de recordarnos que estamos todos juntos en esto, supongo- agregó Gerald, encogiéndose de hombros al final.

-Rhonda no quiere contar lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta porque estaba Patty- se burló Sid, intentando romper con esa atmósfera que los rodeó por el encanto que parecía emanar la voz de la pelirroja.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la pelinegra –para tu información, Patty Smith me tiene sin cuidado, gracias- y ondeó su cabellera para dar más énfasis a lo que había dicho, como si el tono autoritario de la heredera de los Lloyd necesitara de algo más para ser pedante.

-¿Quién es Patty Smith?- preguntó Miranda interesada. Lucy Bale le dio un codazo y la miró con decepción -¿Qué?- batió sus pestañas fingiendo inocencia.

-Si esa será tu pregunta, yo con gusto la responderé- intervino Helga, con una sonrisa de lado, mejor esa pregunta que alguna otra ocurrencia maquiavélica de la morena.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Esa no es mi pregunta, no voy a malgastarla… Chloe, pregúntales quién es Patty Smith- la rubia miró a su amiga sorprendida.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?- preguntó con asombro, como si le hubieran dicho que podía tomar lo que quisiera en una boutique y que no tendría que pagar por ello.

-¿Bromeas? Los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, no van a negarte nada- exclamó Miranda, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Cielos, tienen que decirme cómo fue que ustedes dos se volvieron amigas- pidió Nadine, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y sin darse cuenta de que Sid era deslumbrado por ella.

-Algún día, pero justo ahora, los interrogados son ustedes- replicó la animadora, cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada –No intenten cambiar el tema- y Eugene se aclaró la garganta en ese momento.

-Sólo para que conste en el acta, no estoy respondiendo a ninguna pregunta, sólo estoy pensando en voz alta que Patty Smith es la ex novia de Harold- una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió a los nuevos integrantes de la pandilla, Gerald y Helga intercambiaron una mirada divertida, realmente habían pasado demasiadas cosas para que pudieran estar juntos, se sintió como una eternidad aunque sólo fueran dos años de preparatoria más un verano en Francia.

-No puede ser- exclamó Jason sorprendido.

-Lo sé. Alguien más aparte de Rhonda se fijó en Harold- comentó Miranda, siendo fulminada por la mirada de Lucy Bale de nuevo.

-¿Siempre eres así de odiosa?- preguntó la miembro del club de teatro, a lo que una solícita Chloe respondió.

-¡Oh, sí! Siempre… es una de sus cualidades- y sonreía mientras lo decía, lo que confundió a los demás… ¿Era sarcasmo? ¿Lo pensaba en serio?

-Bueno… yo me refería a que es muy difícil imaginar a Harold interesado en alguien más que no sea Rhonda- replicó Jason.

-Esperen… ¿Patty Smith es la chica de antes? ¿La que agredió a Rhonda?- preguntó Josh esta vez.

-Así es- corroboró Nadine, abrazando a su mejor amiga… La co capitana de las animadoras debió pasar un mal rato.

-Cielos, ustedes tienen más drama en sus vidas que la serie de Gossip Girl- silbó Lucy, por alguna razón los otros chicos no pudieron definir si era una queja o un cumplido, porque había cierto brillo de admiración en la mirada de la artista, pero realmente las palabras no sonaban para nada halagadoras.

-Supongo que es mi turno de preguntar- afirmó Josh, siendo interrumpido por el jugador de futbol americano.

-¿Por qué tú?- se quejó Jason, haciendo un puchero, él quería hacer su pregunta ya… todavía no la había pensado, pero no permitiría que Josh fuera antes que él en nada. El castaño era muy competitivo respecto al rubio platinado.

-¿Y por qué no?- le reviró la pregunta, haciendo que Jason reaccionara como si no hubiese esperado nunca que el chico fuera a decirle algo así, se giró en busca de apoyo en Harold, que ni presto ni perezoso, añadió.

-¿Por qué no pregunta Alex?- la aludida se sobresaltó, había mantenido algo de silencio y creyó que pasaba desapercibida pero al ver que Harold le pedía con la mirada que accediera, soltó un suspiró y elaboró una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro… yo puedo seguir- la chica de cabello rizado no había pensado realmente en ninguna pregunta para hacerles a los chicos, pero recordando cierta conversación con su rubia amiga, convirtió su sonrisa en sádica -¿Qué opinan si escuchamos la historia del primer beso entre Gerald y Helga?- la co capitana enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello y se puso de pie de forma abrupta, sobresaltando a su novio y a su mejor amigo que estaban sentados a su lado, alrededor de la fogata.

-¡Traidora!- señaló a la risueña castaña que sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo un aspaviento con la mano como quitando importancia.

-Me gustaría escuchar la versión de Gerald, es todo- comentó inocentemente la corredora. Sid estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Pero qué estupenda idea! Justamente Gerald es un narrador excelente, todos aquí damos fe de ello, ¿cierto?- Lila y Nadine le dieron la razón al chico, sulfurando más a la rubia que continuaba de pie.

-¡Todos son traidores!- se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Johanssen se puso de pie de forma calmada y la abrazó por los hombros, susurrándole algo al oído que la puso aún más roja y alterada, que comenzó a gesticular demasiado y a balbucear, hasta que dijo algo coherente que mandó a callar las risas del círculo de amigos.

-¡A mí qué me interesa que te ponga cuando estoy enojada!- y dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, se cubrió la boca y se quedó estática. Gerald sonrió de lado.

-Bueno… has simplificado muchísimo lo que te he dicho, pero tampoco lo puedo negar… así que… ¿Qué tal si me dejas contarles cómo fue nuestro primer beso para que olviden lo que acabas de gritar?- el capitán del equipo de baloncesto parecía estar disfrutando con la mortificación de Geraldine.

-Sí, sí- murmuró y volvió a sentarse. Brainny le dio unos leves golpecitos en el hombro, intentando reconfortarla, pero lo suficientemente azorado por lo que escuchó que no se atrevía a mirarla o a hablarle.

-Bien… empezaré entonces por el principio de todo, para no confundirles- la voz de Gerald era cadenciosa, como siempre que contaba las leyendas del vecindario, generando con una apabullante facilidad un aire de misticismo…

-Te la resumo- intervino Miranda, como un tren sin frenos que se estrella contra un muro de cristal –fueron a Paris en el verano, la ciudad del amor, y seguramente todo el romance en el aire cuando visitaron la torre Eiffel hizo que se besaran… fin- Esta vez, Rhonda le arrojó un bombón a la miembro de su escuadra por esa violenta interrupción, a lo que la morena se quejó, sobándose la frente donde el dulce colisionó.

-En realidad, su primer beso no fue en Paris- dijo Josh –fue como un mes antes de irnos, yo los vi- y sonrió orgulloso por haber presenciado el primer beso de la pareja.

-Ah, ah… yo los vi después de la obra escolar de primavera en el cuarto semestre, detrás de bambalinas- afirmó Lila.

-¡Qué!- Miranda miraba incrédula al par… aparentemente había perdido contra su co capitana mucho antes de lo que creyó.

-Si me dejan iniciar con la historia, verán que no fue ninguna de esas ocasiones- Helga se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose enrojecer de nuevo.

-Espera un momento, Gerald ¿Dices que se besaron muchas veces antes de ser novios?- un incrédulo pelirrojo daba brinquitos emocionado, sobre sus rodillas, en completo modo fanboy de la pareja.

-Sólo escucha, Eugene… tú tienes un papel muy importante en la historia- y la magia que invocaba la gutural cadencia de la voz del moreno los atrapó una vez más en esa atmósfera de cuenta cuentos…

_Era la segunda semana de clases del primer semestre en preparatoria. Los horarios habían sufrido las modificaciones pertinentes luego de que se hicieran públicos los nuevos miembros de los equipos deportivos y clubes extracurriculares. Era una mañana de lunes muy común… hot cakes integrales de desayuno, algo de fruta, jugo de toronja, una mañana de lunes como cualquier otra. Entré en mi camioneta para iniciar el trayecto a casa de Brainny y luego a por Helga cuando escuché en la radio que esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas… recuerdo haber pensado en cuánto le habría gustado a Phoebe verlas en su azotea con mi telescopio… Quizás por eso, me distraje un poco, y no tuve cuidado al girar en la calle de los Kelvin, golpeando a un ciclista antes de que pudiera frenarme. _

_Me bajé muy asustado y una mano se alzó en el aire. Escuché el 'Estoy bien' característico de Eugene y suspiré un poco tranquilo. Le ayudé a subir su dañada bici en la parte de atrás y le ofrecí llevarlo a la escuela. Brian ya estaba esperando en su pórtico y en cuanto me vio se subió en la parte de atrás de la camioneta._

_-Aah… ése es el lugar… aah… de Helga- comentó en cuanto vio a Eugene sentado como mi copiloto. Yo también lo pensé en cuanto vi su intención de viajar en ese asiento, pero lo acababa de golpear con mi vehículo así que no dije nada._

_-¡Ah! Está bien. No sabía- y apresurado se bajó, y volvió a subir en el asiento trasero junto a Brian._

_-aah… ¿Vendrás… aah… con nosotros… aaah… todas las… ah… mañanas?- sonreí un poco. A decir verdad, me preocupaba mucho Brian por ese entonces, acababa de entrar al equipo de baloncesto y aunque eso era genial y habíamos practicado mucho juntos para conseguirlo, me preocupaba que fueran a darle un mal golpe durante el juego y le provocaran un ataque de asma… también me preocupaba que no pudiera relacionarse con los demás integrantes del equipo… no hacía amigos con facilidad y verlo sonreírle ampliamente a Eugene me hizo sentir más tranquilo respecto a sus habilidades sociales._

_-Si quieres puedo pasar por ti también Eugene- me ofrecí, con la intención de que Helga y Brian también convivieran con más personas, el día antes de iniciar preparatoria, junto a la fogata en la playa, nos aseguramos unos a otros de que procuraríamos ser más cercanos, cerrar brechas. Por algún lado podríamos comenzar._

_-No hace falta- respondió demasiado rápido, demasiado nervioso, demasiado esquivo. En ese momento lo atribuí a que él prefería ir en bicicleta, no me imaginé otra cosa. Debí de haber indagado más._

_Finalmente, Helga subió a la camioneta y Eugene fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima mientras ella seguía hablando._

_-¡Criminal, cabeza de cepillo! Deberías adaptarle unas malditas escaleras a tu maldita camioneta, un día le provocarás un accidente a alguien, no todos tenemos las piernas largas de un basquetbolista, piensa un poco en el prójimo, no debería ser tan difícil, sólo separa tus ojos del espejo y mira a tu alrededor, seguro encuentras un prójimo por ahí si te fijas bien- de hecho, me divertía mucho cuando le daban esos ataques locuaces… como decía, Helga se frenó a sí misma en cuanto notó por el retrovisor la presencia de nuestro amigo pelirrojo en la camioneta, girándose a verle con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué hace aquí la Baby Carrot?- me preguntó señalando con su cabeza el asiento trasero, me dieron ganas de reír por el nuevo apodo que se inventó para Eugene, pero no me dio tiempo porque Brian le respondió por mí._

_-Aah… ¡Eugene… aah… viaja a la… aah… escuela con… aah… nosotros!- y le sonrió como sólo Brian Kelvin sonríe._

_-¿Es algo permanente?- y enarcó una ceja, esta vez, dirigiéndose expresamente a mí._

_-Si él acepta, lo llevaremos, sí- y refunfuñó, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados._

_-No quiero molestar a nadie- y de nuevo, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes, una vez más ignorados._

_-Hagas lo que hagas, eres una molestia Eugene- y rodó los ojos. Me reí. Brian también. Ambos conocíamos bien a Helga, para saber que era su forma de decirle que aceptara, que por ella estaba bien… pero Eugene no lo entendió de esa forma, lo tomó literal en un momento difícil de su vida, del que los demás desconocíamos._

_No se habló más del tema. Comentamos lo duro que eran los entrenamientos. Helga se quejó de cómo Connie, la capitana de las animadoras, le insistía para que formara parte de la escuadra. La llamó pobre ilusa. Irónico visto cómo resultó eso. Brian nos contó sobre el nuevo cachorro que ahora era miembro de la familia Kelvin, que su padre pensó que ayudaría con su asma. Yo mantuve mi atención en el camino hasta que aparcamos._

_Me pareció muy extraño que Eugene corriera por su bici y luego se apresurara a alejarse de nosotros como si le diéramos vergüenza. Un grupo de bravucones, encabezado por Edward Collins. Que por cierto era ex novio de Rhonda de la secundaria, un año mayor que nosotros, se acercó, haciendo que olvidara a Eugene por el momento. _

_Intentaron molestar a Brian… seguramente eran los malnacidos que lo habían pegado con cinta industrial al inodoro del baño el primer día de clases y que Brainny no quiso decirme sus nombres… ¡Rayos! eso era un secreto que no debí revelarles, lo siento mucho Brainny._

-Aah… no hay problema… aah… Gerald… aah… eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Helga le miraba con preocupación, ella nunca supo del acoso que recibía el castaño por parte de sus compañeros mayores.

-Edward y sus amigos eran unos idiotas, Brian- Rhonda le sonrió con amabilidad, sonrisa que Brainny devolvió con timidez.

-Vaya, jamás escuché nada más cierto salir de tu boca- le dijo Sid a la pelinegra.

-Entonces… ¿intentaron molestar a Brainny?- preguntó Josh, con el entrecejo fruncido, él había sido amigo de Edward en algún momento y saber que era un cretino lo decepcionaba bastante.

-Así es…- prosiguió Gerald.

_Helga llegaba tarde a su entrenamiento matutino con el equipo de atletismo, así que sólo agitó su mano en la lejanía mientras se apresuraba a los vestidores a cambiarse._

_-Aah… Helga cada vez… aah… se ve más… aah… repuesta- esa fue la primera vez que me descubrí pensando en que la palabra que yo hubiera usado para describirla hubiera sido hermosa… recuerdo sonrojarme por eso y que Brian me preguntara qué me pasaba. Entonces Edward y sus amigos llegaron hasta nosotros y comenzaron a comportarse como lo que eran, adolescentes inseguros que buscaban alimentar su propio ego. Amenacé a Collins, le advertí sobre volver a molestar a Brian, le dije que era mi mejor amigo. Creo que fue la primera vez que lo llamé mi mejor amigo. Si en ese momento hubiese tenido conocimiento de lo que pasaba en la vida de Eugene, no habría podido contenerme de golpear la burlona mueca que me dedicó hasta que desapareciera._

_Más tarde ese día, la profesora de Historia me pidió que fuese a la dirección a solicitar la pantalla y el reproductor DVD para que nos pusiera una película acerca de la guerra civil._

_Me sorprendí cuando noté a Eugene sentado en la antesala, él nunca fue problemático. Pero yo estaba ocupado y preferí pensar que sólo estaba ahí porque había sucedido algún accidente… Eugene siempre tenía accidentes y siempre estaba bien._

_¿Cómo iba a saber que no estaba para nada bien?_

_Por la tarde, Harold llegó al gimnasio durante nuestro entrenamiento de baloncesto bastante emocionado. Ese fin de semana habría un juego amistoso con la preparatoria del distrito sur de Hillwood, y el entrenador le había dicho que tenía probabilidades de jugar. Estaba tan contento que nos terminó contagiando a Brian y a mí de esa sonrisa boba._

_Por supuesto que aceptamos ir a verlo. A la hora de la salida, busqué a Eugene por todas partes, su bicicleta seguía rota y encadenada al espacio para bicis y motos, debía seguir en la escuela, pero aunque Sid, Lila, Helga, Brian y Harold me ayudaron a buscarlo, en realidad no lo encontramos por ninguna parte y terminamos concluyendo que seguramente se habría vuelto a casa en autobús…_

_-¿Supieron que el abuelo de Arnold abrió una cafetería?- preguntó Lila, mientras, reunidos en el estacionamiento, decidíamos qué hacer antes de llegar a casa._

_-¿Qué hay con la casa de huéspedes?- inquirió Sid, recargado en su auto._

_-Sunset Arms sigue funcionando como siempre, imagino que quiere llenar el tiempo libre… creo que extraña mucho a Arnold- Lila suspiró. Helga y yo intercambiamos una mirada culpable, luego de la partida del nieto de Phil, lo visitábamos asiduamente, pero se volvió demasiado doloroso y dejamos de hacerlo._

_-Vamos a la cafetería- dijo Helga con seguridad. Verla así me hizo sonreír. Quizás Brian tenía razón, y ella estaba cada día más repuesta de la ausencia de su mejor amiga y su primer amor._

_-Yo secundo la moción- afirmé, la idea siendo recibida con agrado por los demás. Y sin más, nos vimos aquella primera tarde en Phil's y se sintió como un segundo hogar. Se convirtió en algo nuestro. Phil nos mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. El sábado llegó y el partido de Harold fue cardiaco, nuestro amigo jugó en la línea defensiva y realmente se convirtió en un muro de roca sólida impasable… Pero ni rastro de Eugene en el evento._

_Helga comentó que la bicicleta rota de nuestro amigo estuvo toda la semana encadenada en el mismo lugar._

_Eso empezó a preocupar a todos._

_El domingo, Helga y yo visitamos a Phil y a Gertie. Pasamos ahí la mañana. Ayudando, limpiando, conversando, haciéndoles compañía. Le ofrecí que fuéramos a comer a mi casa. Así podría conocer finalmente a mi familia, les había hablado sobre ella, pero nunca la llevé a casa… supongo que temía que se negara._

_Y tampoco me enorgullecen las circunstancias… al llegar, mi madre corrió preocupada a recibirme. Me riñó un poco por no haberle contestado el celular. Tengo la vaga sensación de haberme avergonzado de que me tratara como un niño pequeño frente a Helga, pero esa sensación palidece en comparación a las náuseas que me provocó el rostro de mi padre al aparecer en el recibidor detrás de mi madre._

_-Gerald… Eugene Horowitz fue declarado oficialmente como persona desaparecida hace un par de horas… Es tu amigo, ¿cierto?- no supe qué decir… no lo habíamos visto, ninguno de nosotros, en toda una semana. No fue al partido de Harold. Su bicicleta intacta. Y ni siquiera se nos pasó por la cabeza que había desaparecido._

_Helga lloró demasiado ese día. Se culpaba. No me lo dijo pero lo entendí. Eugene era como nosotros dos. También perdió a su mejor amigo cuando Arnold se fue, y a su primer amor cuando Sheena se fue. Así como nosotros perdimos a Arnold y a Phoebe._

_Pero Eugene estaba solo. Siempre solo._

_No le prestábamos mucha atención._

_Él siempre estaba bien._

_Pensamos que siempre estaría bien._

_Pasaron las semanas, que le dieron paso a los meses. Tres meses sin noticias de Eugene. Tres meses, y ya no nos reconocía. Lila se teñía el cabello cada semana… cualquier color que no fuera rojo… después nos enteramos de que había sido porque, al estar ambos en el club de teatro, Sid tenía que verla todos los días, un día no pudo más. Le gritó que odiaba su cabello rojo… rojo como el de Eugene. Dolía. A todos. Harold atacó al mariscal del otro equipo en el partido de los playoffs de la temporada, llevaba un mes en casa, después de una semana de hospitalización. Todo porque alguien hizo un comentario ofensivo sobre los judíos. Judíos como Eugene. Todo el equipo contrario lo golpeó, y fue muy difícil detener la pelea cuando intervinieron los otros miembros del equipo de Harold. Rhonda se volvió obsesiva, todo tenía que estar en un perfecto orden, como ella quería, como ella podía controlar. Nadine estaba convencida de que alguien le había hecho algo, y que ese alguien también podría hacérselo a ella, y se volvió paranoica, por las mañanas a Rhonda le costaba convencerla de ir a la escuela y procuraba no separarse de ella. Patty no visitó a Harold un solo día en el hospital y salía por las tardes conmigo, Brian y Helga a buscar a Eugene. Y el día en que se cumplían tres meses, volvíamos de una de esas búsquedas infructuosas, habiendo dejado a Brian y a Patty en sus casas, me detuve frente a la casa de los Pataki. Pero Helga no bajó de la camioneta. Se quedó ahí._

_-¿Crees que él esté…?- y pareció que se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió terminar la pregunta… su rostro estaba cenizo, sabía que había dejado de comer como debería, sólo comía lo que yo le daba durante el almuerzo, lo que me enviaba mi mamá, pero ninguno de los dos podía terminarlo. La comida sabía a papel en nuestras bocas. Porque no nos dimos cuenta de cuánto nos necesitaba Eugene._

_-Creo que él está en alguna parte. Mi padre dice que toda la evidencia que han encontrado apunta a que huyó de casa… pero no tienen idea de a dónde- Helga asintió. No era la primera vez que usaba ese argumento como última instancia para tener algo a lo que nuestra esperanza de encontrar a nuestro amigo podía aferrarse._

_-No soportaría perder a alguien más- me dijo trémula. Y por irónico que parezca, jamás la vi más hermosa. En ese momento, en mi camioneta, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la mirada ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos, era más Helga de lo que nunca me había permitido verla antes… era ella… sin máscara, sin agresividad, sin burla detrás de las qué poder ocultarse… Cuando me miró, por primera vez en tres meses vi un atisbo de algo diferente a la culpa o a la desesperación en sus ojos. Y no pude detenerme. La besé. Me aferré a sus labios como si contuvieran la última gota de agua fresca en el desolado desierto en el que se había convertido mi vida, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme y mi corazón volver a latir, dolorosamente, como los músculos que no han trabajado en mucho tiempo y vuelves a forzarlos… me faltó el aire y me faltaron palabras para decirle lo mucho que me hizo feliz, y miserable, por serlo cuando Eugene había tenido un destino tan incierto para nosotros._

_Al separarnos en busca de aire, la expresión que había en su rostro no era para nada la que me esperé. Y la palabra que salió de sus labios fue aún más inesperada._

_-¡Sheena!- decir que me encontraba confundido era un eufemismo, aunque la verdad me ofendió un poco que luego de un beso así, un beso que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, a ella la hiciera pensar en nuestra antigua compañera –Si Eugene fue a algún lugar, seguramente buscó a Sheena- y me sentí como un idiota por estar pensando en mis propios sentimientos con mi amigo desaparecido._

_-Vive en Arizona- y sin decir más, arranqué de nuevo. Viajamos toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana antes de nuestra primera parada. Sin decirnos nada. Aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. _

_Cuando entramos a un comedero a un costado de la carretera, hablé con mis padres que estaban muertos de la preocupación y luego con Brian para contarle dónde estábamos y qué íbamos a hacer. No vi que ella hablara con nadie. _

_-¿No se preocuparán tus padres?- aunque era consciente de la situación familiar de los Pataki, todavía me provocaba incredulidad que en verdad fuesen tan desentendidos de su propia hija._

_-Ni siquiera notarán que no estoy- y ordenamos para desayunar. Comenzó a bromear, comenzó a recuperar el brillo en su mirada. No quise arruinarlo. No quise traer a colación el beso que compartimos. No creí que fuera el momento. _

_Continuamos nuestro camino y cuando finalmente llegamos a la comunidad donde vivía Sheena con sus padres, nos dimos cuenta que no conocíamos el número de casa. Comenzamos a preguntar por todos lados. Nos llevó un par de horas, pero dio sus frutos._

_Sheena nos abrió la puerta y estaba realmente sorprendida de vernos._

_Le preguntamos por Eugene y ella nos dejó entrar._

_-Está en la cocina- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si esas palabras no supusieran para nosotros una realización que traería redención a nuestros maltrechos amigos, que se culpaban, que nos culpábamos…_

_Corrimos. Los pulmones ardían. Pero llenar nuestras pupilas con la imagen de nuestro amigo con un delantal y tarareando mientras preparaba molletes, sano y salvo, fue demasiado. Ambos rompimos en llanto._

_Creo que estuvimos a punto de darle un infarto a Eugene con nuestros berridos._

_Nos contó el infierno que tenía que vivir en la escuela. Nos contó que lo llamaban afeminado, que lo encerraban en su casillero, que escupían en su comida, que lo golpeaban, que le llenaban la mochila de cosas asquerosas, que cuando iba a ayudar en la biblioteca, lo pegaban a las estanterías._

_Huyó porque no lo soportaba. Porque nadie lo entendía. Porque en Hillwood no estaba Arnold. Porque ahí no estaba Sheena._

_Descubrimos lo que él descubrió a la partida de nuestra compañera castaña._

_Que mientras pensamos que Arnold era su mejor amigo y Sheena su primer amor. En realidad, Sheena era su mejor amiga y Arnold… bueno… Eugene y Helga tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. _

_Avisamos a mis padres que encontramos a nuestro amigo, para que a su vez avisaran a los señores Horowitz._

_Pero Eugene no estaba listo para volver._

_En la noche, aparecieron Rhonda, Harold, Nadine, Lila, Brian, Patty y Sid… volaron, financiados por el padre de Rhonda. Todos lloraron. Todos pidieron perdón. Todos estaban aliviados. Todos estaban avergonzados. Todos estábamos muy arrepentidos._

_Pasamos ese fin de semana en Arizona con la familia de Sheena. Juramos que no volveríamos a separarnos. Que nuestra amistad prevalecería._

_Al volver, Eugene era diferente, había cambiado, y era el mismo, todo a la vez._

_Y yo… no podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa en los labios de Helga. Nunca me quité por completo la sensación de sus suaves labios en los míos. Nunca me abandonó por completo ese recuerdo, y me ha hecho compañía desde entonces._

-In-creí-ble- silabeó Alex –Definitivamente su versión de la historia es mucho mejor- se dirigió a su amiga rubia que no había quitado las manos de su rostro.

-¡Oh, Cállate!- estaba tan roja como la cabeza de un cerillo encendido, enterneciendo a Gerald.

-Maldición, son la pareja perfecta- dijo Lucy Bale –ambos son un par de románticos… Geraldine poeta y Gerald un narrador… ustedes juntos podrían avasallar al mundo con su talento- una gota se deslizó por la nuca de los novios, ¿Si había escuchado la parte en la que se besaron cuando no sabían si su amigo estaba vivo o no? Los sollozos de Eugene se abrieron paso entre la conversación.

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado- se disculpó el pelirrojo, escuchar la manera en que los otros sufrieron su ausencia lo había conmovido demasiado.

-Oh, tranquilo… ¡Abrazo grupal!- y Nadine se colgó del cuello de Eugene, imitada por Lila, a lo que se sumaron Helga y Rhonda, y después, Chloe y Alex. Miranda se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

-No es justo… ustedes se gustaban desde el primer semestre… pudieron decirme. Perdí demasiado tiempo intentando conquistar a Gerald- se lamentó la morena.

-Oh, vamos. Pero si no hubieras estado tan empecinada, quizás Helga no se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Gerald- le dijo Josh, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, Evans- refunfuñó, haciendo reír a los demás –Entonces… ¿Ese bombón de Arnold también está tras de ti, Pataki?- preguntó con algo de envidia. Tensando inmediatamente el ambiente.

-Aah… Eso qué… aah… importa… aah… ahora Gerald… aah… y Helga… aah… están juntos- Brian respondió intentando no dejar lugar a replica a su declaración y fallando un poco por su respiración entrecortada.

-Amén por eso- respondió Eugene con una enorme sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas, aun abrazado por las chicas.

-Bien, ahora preguntaré yo- dijo una decidida Miranda, se fijó en ellos con seriedad, tenía muchas dudas, ¿Cómo fue que Helga terminó aceptando ser animadora? ¿Cómo fue que Gerald le pidió ser novios? ¿Por qué la rubia tardó tanto en aceptarlo? ¿Qué era el collar con dos G que llevaba? Pero de todas ellas, había una que se imponía a las demás -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Rhonda en sexto grado?- la pandilla enmudeció. Rhonda se puso blanca como una hoja de papel.

-Sí, también quiero escuchar esa historia- pidió Alex.

-Sí, anda Helga, cuéntanos- pidió Chloe, Lila y Nadine se miraron entre ellas preocupadas, Gerald, que ya se había sentado de nuevo en la arena, abrazó a Helga y Brian la miró con preocupación.

-¡Criminal! Está bien… les diré- se quejó la rubia, soltando a Eugene y acomodándose mejor, recargada contra Gerald -Aunque... después de contarlo no quiero que vuelvan a mencionarlo siquiera, ¿Entendieron?- hizo su mejor pose amenazadora, Josh y Jason asintieron rápidamente, aterrados... Geraldine podría ser una chica bella, apasionada y excelente corredora, pero inspiraba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Lo prometemos- dijo Lucy.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Harold con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente inconforme con la elección de pregunta de Miranda.

-No, está bien- y repiró profundamente, dándose ánimos. Gerald le sonrió conciliador y finalmente, se decidió a iniciar.

_Mi primer amor como elocuentemente les hizo saber mi actual novio, lo cual por cierto me pareció en demasía incómodo y por de más, muy innecesario, fue Arnold Shortman._

_Y estoy a punto de decir algo aún más incómodo pero es que, ver sus ojos azules y sus cabellos rubios sobre esa peculiar cabeza en forma de balón ponía a mi corazón a latir tan rápidamente, que sentía que saldría de mi pecho e iría corriendo a encontrarse con el de él..._

_Era sólo una niña la primera vez que lo vi. Pero no he olvidado que fue la primera vez que me sentí tan cálida por dentro... ¡Aaargghh! ¡Maldición! Esto es demasiado vergonzoso... te odio Miranda, el lunes en la práctica te pondré a hacer mil flexiones, ¡ya verás! En fin... supongo que si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo ¿no? O como sea que vaya ese ridículo dicho o vox populi... Criminal, Geraldo, cúbrete los oídos, esto en verdad me pone muy incómoda... Espero que sepas que si estoy contigo es porque ya no me siento así con él... digo... en ese tiempo tú tenías a Phoebe... ¡Criminal! Es una tortura... terminaré con esto rápido._

_Como decía, él fue el primero que me hizo sentir merecedora de amabilidad... solía creer, antes de él, que no había llegado al mundo para ser feliz... ¿Pueden creerlo? Tan mal la pasaba en casa... en fin... *suspiro* Arnold Shortman lentamente se convirtió en la razón de que despertara por las mañanas, y pudiera soñar por las noches. Le dio sentido a mi vida, y ahora sé que me equivoqué un poco en volverlo el centro de mi universo, pero es que cuando en quinto grado me besó, estando en San Lorenzo, creo que se quedó con una parte de mí misma, una parte que no pude recuperar cuando a meses de haber iniciado sexto grado se fue. _

_Éramos novios. Mi primer novio. Comimos helado juntos. Y jugamos videojuegos. Y le leí poesía que había escrito por y para él. Ya saben cómo es el primer amor, esas mariposas porque al caminar roza tu mano accidentalmente y esa satisfacción inocente cuando se toman las manos o rozan sus labios. Aunque corto, mi relación con él me tenía en una nube, dentro de una burbuja donde nada ni nadie podía herirme, porque él me quería, finalmente yo le gustaba, por fin me miraba ¡A mí!_

_Cuando dijo que se iba. _

_Esa noche no pude dormir. Ni las que siguieron hasta la fecha en que saldría su vuelo. Dijo que nos escribiríamos, que no tendría que cambiar nada, que podíamos seguir siendo los mismos._

_Pero yo sabía que era falso. Que sería un placebo. Porque en una carta no podría escuchar su voz o rozar su mano o besarlo. Dolía. Pensar en no volver a verlo dolía demasiado. Me ahogaba. Me asfixiaba. Mi mejor amiga, Phoebe, me miraba con lástima. No podía soportar eso. Comencé a alejarme un poco. Lo suficiente para que era mirada de pena fuera soportable._

_Y cuando él partió, cuando finalmente se fue, pude llorar hasta quedarme dormida, pero la piedra en mi garganta no desapareció, sólo pareció como si me la tragara y ahora habitara mi estómago._

_Me sumí en una profunda depresión y todo lo que hacía era ir a la escuela y dormirme en clases, y volver a casa y dormirme hasta el día siguiente._

_Un día, mi mamá me pidió que fuera al supermercado por jugo de naranja y me dio dinero. Yo no quería, era sábado en la mañana y tenía planes... dormiría hasta que amaneciera en domingo, para dormir hasta que fuera lunes._

_Desganada y obviamente malhumorada, me puse una sudadera que solía quedarme bien, pero ahora se me veía un par de tallas más grande y salí al maldito supermercado. No había estado comiendo, solía masticar hielo, era lo único que parecía capaz de tragar, cualquier otra cosa la expulsaba la piedra en mi estómago, parecía querer habitarlo en soledad._

_Al entrar en el supermercado, una amable mujer morena me saludó y me dijo que ese día había una promoción del 2x1 en los jugos de naranja de litro. La miré por un momento, no recordaba la última vez que yo había sonreído y creo que la asusté cuando intenté devolverle el gesto._

_Arrastré mis pies hasta los refrigeradores y casi hago un berrinche en ese lugar... no había más jugos..._

_-¿Helga?- una voz familiar vino de mi izquierda, y cuando me giré, lo primero que noté fueron los cuatro litros de jugo de naranja en el cesto de compras de Geraldo antes de descubrir que se trataba de él._

_-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes zopenco- le respondí groseramente... siempre era grosera con él, actuar de otra forma sería extraño. Además, verlo sólo me recordó dolorosamente la ausencia de Arnold. Aun no le había escrito. No me sentía capaz. Nunca lo hice en realidad. Aunque sí me llegaron las cartas de él. Todas con el mismo tono optimista y positivo que me revolvía el estómago, porque tenía rencor de que él fuera tan feliz sin mí, y yo fuera tan miserable sin él. Pero volviendo al supermercado, realmente me molestó que Gerald llevara cuatro litros de jugo, digo, ¿Acaso no pensó en los otros clientes? ¿Creía que sólo él tomaba jugo de naranja? Y sé que due un pensamiento injusto e infantil, contando que en su familia eran cinco, era lógico que consumieran más jugo que mi familia de tres, porque Olga nunca estaba, o dos, si contabamos con que Bob siempre estaba en el trabajo, o más bien uno, porque yo no tomaría el maldito jugo porque no podría tragar la maldita pulpa -Oye, bobo, ¿De verdad necesitas tanto jugo? ¿No puedes darme un litro?- recuerdo haberme sentido molesta cuando me sonrió burlón, solía creer que su sonrisa era enervante porque siempre me daba escalofríos._

_-Bueno, quién podría negarse si lo pides con tanta amabilidad- y su sarcasmo me sacó de mis casillas._

_-¡Tal vez si tú valieras la pena el esfuerzo, te trataría con amabilidad!- él no tenía la culpa, y yo lo sabía, también me imaginaba que a él le dolía la partida de Arnold, Phoebe lo mencionó más de una vez, pero yo tenía tantas ganas de ver arder el mundo que me importaban muy poco los sentimientos de los demás. Gerald me miró con un poco de odio, no era la primera vez que me daba esa mirada._

_-Oh, lamento no ser tan bueno como Arnie- y su expresión mutó hasta volverse un espejo de la mía. Ambos sorprendidos de las palabras que salieron de sus labios, ambos heridos por la mención del nombre del cabeza de balón._

_-¡Como sea!- alcancé a decirle antes de salir corriendo. Si me quedaba, Gerald me vería llorar. No quería que me viera llorar. Era la única persona que no me trataba con lástima, Brian, Phoebe y Patty lo hacían... hasta Harold me miraba así... en el salón todos me miraban así. Gerald no. Y no quería que eso cambiara._

_Mi madre se molestó muchísimo de que volviera sin su jugo. _

_Ese lunes, en la escuela, mientras dormía sobre mi mesa con un libro parado como barrera para que no lo notara el profesor, alguien pateó mi silla. Me desperté con bronca para descubrir a Gerald frente a mí, litro de jugo en mano._

_-No deberías dormir tanto Pataki, haz algo productivo- me riñó antes de arrojarme el cartón que atrapé al vuelo con un poco de dificultad por la sensación de sueño que aun pesaba sobre mí. Él fue el primero en notar que dormía mucho. Fue el primero en decirme algo al respecto. Y parecerá tonto, pero que me arrojara desinteresadamente ese jugo fue el primer gesto que sentí sincero, libre de compasión o lástima. _

_Por alguna razón, dejé de dormirme en clases luego de eso. _

_Y al llegar a casa, en lugar de irme directo a la cama, hacía mis deberes y luego intentaba escribirle a Arnold. _

_¿Pero qué iba a contarle? _

_Sexto grado estaba por terminar._

_Escuchando linkin park mientras hacia las compras de la semana... Olga estaba de visita... volví a toparme en el supermercado con Gerald, esta vez, Phoebe iba con él._

_-Ya no hay jugo de naranja- ni siquiera me saludó, y no sé si Phoebe ya me había visto o lo hizo hasta que se giró al escuchar a su novio hablar. Me quedé de pie frente a ellos, sintiéndome muy tonta, llevaba mi sudadera, la que me quedaba grande ahora que había adelgazado por mi falta de alimento. Ya podía soportar la sopa y el puré de papa de la cafetería, pero nada sólido. Era de color gris, mientras que el pants que usaba era de un estampado de emojis y las pantuflas rosas neón de Nike de Olga, muy grandes también, me hacían ver como un payaso daltónico. ¿Por qué me los encontré en esas fachas? Ahora Phoebe estaría aun más preocupada por mí._

_-¡Helga! qué sorpresa... ¿Cómo estás?- y ahí estaba... esa mirada de lástima de nuevo._

_-Ahora que no hay jugo, estoy muy mal- me hizo sentir bien que mi respuesta sarcástica hiciera reír a Gerald, no quería que pensaran en mí como alguien patético que necesitaba ayuda, aunque quizás lo era._

_-Puedo darte un litro- y de su cesto de compras sacó el jugo y me lo ofreció. Tomarlo, por alguna razón que al día de hoy no comprendo, me pareció incorrecto, y esa sensación se acrecentó cuando noté la atenta mirada de escrutinio que nos dedicaba mi mejor amiga._

_-No, gracias, ya lo has tocado- y no podía moverme. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía moverme._

_-La próxima vez, puedes pedírmelo y yo haré las compras por ti, Helga- se ofreció Phoebe, con una sonrisa muy bonita pero la lástima brillando en su mirada._

_-No soy inútil, Pheebs- repliqué. Hasta yo me di cuenta que mi personalidad usualmente agresiva había perdido fuerza esos últimos meses._

_-No, quiero hacerlo, por favor- insistió, y sólo para terminar con ese incómodo momento acepté. Gerald seguía extendiendo el jugo en mi dirección, y antes de irme se lo arrebaté, y me fui._

_Mi padre se molestó muchísimo de que volviera sólo con un jugo._

_En mi armario, escondía un altar hecho con cosas comunes que encontré por ahí, una escultura del rostro de mi amado._

_Seré sincera, solía encerrarme en el clóset y hablar con esa figura una insana cantidad de tiempo._

_Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando durante el receso del último día de clases del sexto grado, todos se asomaron entre risas a las ventanas y corrieron al patio para ver mi escultura, la escultura que estaba en mi armario, en mi altar._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Pero cuando llegué al patio, toda la clase y otros salones estaban ahí. Rhonda al centro. Burlándose. Ridiculizando mi trabajo, mi obra, mi orgullo._

_Diciendo lo loca que estaba._

_Diciendo lo raro que era._

_Diciendo lo aterrador que resultaba._

_-¡Lo tenía en su armario!- y todos reían, reían, y reían. No se callaban. Fue peor cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Me empujaron. Me empujaban unos a otros gritando el asco que les daba, gritando el miedo que tenían de que los contagiara, de que les pegara mi demencia._

_Y quizás Rhonda tenía razón, y yo estaba loca. Por lo menos sé que lo que hacía me estaba enfermando. Sé que mi forma de vida en ese entonces me estaba matando._

_Y mientras me golpeaban, empujaban y burlaban de mí, me di cuenta._

_Que no podía seguir así._

_-_ Todavía no entiendo cómo Rhonda supo de mi secreto, cómo fue que entró en mi casa... pero no me importa mucho, porque si no fuera porque me hizo odiarla, no hubiera tenido nada a lo que aferrarme para reaccionar... para componer el rumbo que yo misma tomé- terminó de contar la rubia, dejando a todos atónitos.

El silencio duró mucho. Fue como un luto. Fue como un tiempo de reflexión. Todos ahí en algún momento, consciente o inconscientemente habían sido crueles con alguien, habían hecho una broma pesada o hecho un comentario malintencionado, doloroso...

Esa es la naturaleza humana.

La naturaleza divina es arrepentirse y perdonar. Avanzar. Cambiar. Mejorar.

Eran muy jóvenes cuando lo entendieron. Tenían el resto de sus vidas para poder conseguirlo. Y quizás, no sería suficiente. Seguramente volverían a provocar sufrimiento a alguien...

Al menos lo intentarían.


	14. 13 - SER O NO SER, ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que los he involucrado en esta ocasión.**

**Como siempre, quiero iniciar agradeciendo los reviews que me han dejado, me he muerto de risa leyéndolos, aunque siempre me rio con el ingenio de los tuyos Rotten-Spring, así que no debería ser novedad para ti, y estoy empezando a creer que si el show de Lizzie Mcguire tuvo tanto éxito, ¿Te imaginas que hubiese uno de ti? Con tus comentarios hilarantes y sarcásticos, el alter ego sería bastante popular 3 yo amaría ese programa... Sobre tu review, definitivamente Rhonda puede ser tarada a veces, pero ha madurado y entendido que puede expandir su mundo más allá de sí misma. Ahora me cae bien, jeje. La versión de Rhonda la estoy guardando para intrigar con ella capítulos posteriores... ya verás. Y no sabes lo halagada que me sentí de que encontraras tierno el intercambio entre Gerald y Helga de pequeños.**

**Hola Nimia, la verdad es que, mientras sepa que están leyendo mis historias personas como tú, yo prefiero calidad a cantidad y me complace leerles, de vdd, me cuelgo sus reviews como medallas, se los leo muy contenta a mi familia y amigos porque me hacen muy feliz. Así, que si quieres seguirme dejando tu opinión, yo seguiré leyéndola con el mismo ánimo, gracias, muchas gracias por alegrarme el día.**

**Disfruten de la lectura. **

**"Yo creo que se puede establecer una división entre la juventud y la madurez. La juventud acaba cuando termina el egoísmo; la madurez empieza cuando se vive para los demás." - Hermann Hesse **

-Dilo… di que es mi turno ahora- rogó Jason. Sid había ido por más bebidas. Ya llegaba la madrugada, y Josh, Lucy, y Jason aún no hacían sus preguntas… Harold y Rhonda intercambiaron miradas.

-Está bien, sigues tú… pero no puedes preguntar nada relacionado a lo que pasó en sexto grado, ¿De acuerdo?- el castaño asintió emocionado.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo fue que Harold y tú terminaron siendo novios- Helga suspiró aliviada, por lo menos esa pregunta no tenía mucho que ver con ella.

-¿De qué hablas? Todo el mundo conoce la historia- replicó Miranda, los demás asintieron, afirmando sus palabras –Rhonda empezó a pasar tiempo con Josh, lo que fue poniendo celoso a Harold y en la fiesta de San Valentín que organizó la escuela a beneficencia de una fundación que ayuda a pagar por el tratamiento médico a las personas con problemas cardíacos, Harold los vio juntos, se puso muy celoso, bebió de más, se embriagó, subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono y le dedicó la canción de you are beautiful de James Blunt y le pidió que fuera su novia… y ella aceptó… resultó que sólo estaba intentando ayudar a Josh porque le gustaba mucho Lila- el castaño la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Todos sabían eso?- y todos asintieron efusivamente.

-Literalmente publicaron un reportaje en el blog de la escuela que hablaba sobre cómo se hicieron novios- aportó Nadine a la conversación –yo lo imprimí y lo incorporé en mi scrapbook porque además, lo escribió Chelsea- Rhonda enrojeció un poco.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a leerlo, la foto retrata mi peor ángulo… maldito Alan, le dije que no la publicara- Eugene y Lila rieron divertidos.

-Tú no tienes un mal ángulo, Rhonda- comentó Harold, enrojeciendo ambos por su comentario.

-Adorables- exclamó Chloe.

-Bien, entonces… cambiaré mi pregunta- dijo Jason, con demasiada seguridad, una seguridad que desapareció en cuanto sintió la mirada de Miranda.

-Ya hiciste tu pregunta y no se vale cambiarla, no se lo permitieron a Chloe, ¿Por qué a ti sí?- preguntó indignada la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella tiene razón- señaló Josh –has malgastado tu pregunta, amigo… lo siento- y Jason le miró con molestia.

-De seguro querrás preguntar tú ahora- le espetó con rencor.

-Primero las damas- y el rubio señaló a Lucy.

-Oh, gracias Josh… es bueno ver que aún existen los caballeros- de forma infantil, le enseñó su lengua al castaño que ni siquiera consideró en cederle la oportunidad a la actriz.

-¡¿Quién quiere un daikiri?!- preguntó un animado Sid que volvía de su cocina con una bandeja con las bebidas, que prácticamente desaparecieron en cuanto las acercó al grupo–Y una yahoo soda para nuestra capitana de las animadoras- Helga rio ante la teatral reverencia del chico al ofrecerle su refresco.

-Llegaste a tiempo, Sid. Lucy está por hacer su pregunta- le dijo un recuperado Eugene, dando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Que dispare. ¡Venga, Lucy! Demuestra que en el club de teatro somos más que sólo rostros bellos- los chicos soltaron una ligera carcajada ante la broma del pelinegro, y al calmarse, la chica de cabellos cobrizos hizo ademán de estar pensando en qué querría saber acerca de su nuevo grupo de amigos.

-Hay algo que me intriga de lo que han estado comentando…- los demás se inclinaron hacia el frente en cuanto ella hizo esa pausa dramática, obteniendo toda la atención que buscaba -¿Cómo fue que Helga aceptó unirse al equipo de las animadoras?- y sin poder controlarse, Gerald y Brian comenzaron a reír con la pregunta.

-Hey, zopencos… paren de comportarse como un par de hienas dementes- les riñó una molesta rubia.

-Oh, vamos… Aah… Helga… aah… es mi historia favorita- y el castaño de lentes sonreía divertido, con la esperanza de ser el elegido para contarla.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Brainny- empezó diciendo Rhonda –Pero no eres precisamente el más… digamos… fluido, conversacionalmente hablando- y Josh la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el rubio –si mi amigo quiere contar esa historia, deja que lo haga- Brian se apresuró a hablar.

-Aah… descuida, Josh… aah… Lila la conoce mejor que yo… aah… ¿por qué no nos la cuenta ella?- la pelirroja no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa ante la petición del castaño.

-¿Yo?- señalándose a sí misma –Pero si yo no soy buena con las historias… soy mejor recitando diálogos memorizados— Rhonda estuvo a punto de decir que en ese caso, ella podía contarla, pero Josh se le adelantó a hablar.

-Claro que eres buena… además, Brian dice que la conoces, sólo cuéntanosla- y Eugene asintió efusivo.

-Vamos, Lila… yo tampoco he escuchado completa esta historia- la pequeña Sawyer se giró interrogante hacia Helga, esperando una confirmación de parte de su amiga para compartir con todos lo que habían vivido a lo largo del primer semestre de clases. La rubia rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, el gesto le hizo sonreír, claramente que la mayoría de las preguntas se centraran de alguna forma en ella la estaba agotando.

-De acuerdo- Chloe y Lucy soltaron un chillido emocionado, la emocionada rubia abrazó a su mejor amiga, haciendo que Miranda le mirara con una sonrisa de lado… Nadine y Rhonda no pudieron evitar preguntarse por enésima vez cómo era que ese par se llevaban tan bien –Todo empezó el viernes de la primera semana de clases, del primer año… Rhonda y Nadine estaban nerviosas y entusiasmadas con las pruebas que tendrían lugar ese día en las canchas de la escuela… las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto y de las animadoras serían simultaneas, y la entrenadora Allen y, la entonces capitana, Connie Hayden, les pidieron a las aspirantes durante las inscripciones en la feria de clubes y equipos del primer día de clases que prepararan una rutina sencilla de una o dos personas para presentar durante la prueba- la pelinegra fue la primera en interrumpirla.

-Te brincaste por completo la parte en la que nos traicionaste en la feria- haciendo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó una apenada pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada decidida de su amiga –Está bien- suspiró –Cuando todos decidían en qué club o a qué equipo querían pertenecer… el stand de teatro inició una escena de la obra de Romeo y Julieta… que más parecía un monólogo…

_Rhonda, Nadine y Lila esperaban en la entrada al gimnasio a Helga, que no terminaba de cruzar el pasillo por estar discutiendo con una chica morena que llamó a Lila "Campirana Tonta"… la pelirroja enrojecía al escuchar la discusión, no precisamente por preocupación, era más parecido a la pena ajena._

_-¡Ya te lo dije, rubia loca! No puedes decirme qué hacer y si quiero decirle a la guapa de allá tonta, se lo digo- replicaba la morena, con las manos en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Criminal, Macarena! ¿Qué te crees, que porque eres preciosa y exquisita con tu tersa piel de ébano y tus carnosos labios, tenemos que tolerarte?... ¡Pues vendrá a ser que no!- Nadine y Rhonda sintieron una gota deslizarse por sus nucas… ¿Qué clase de pelea era esa? ¿Realmente estaban peleando o se decían cumplidos?_

_-¡Que soy Miranda, No Macarena! Y vendrá a ser que sí, o qué, ¿Crees que porque pareces una Barbie perfecta eres mejor que yo? A mí no me intimidan un par de ojos azules con largas pestañas- Lila tuvo que cubrirse el rostro, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo en ese pasillo, pero definitivamente no quería ver ni oír más de ese intercambio de frases vergonzantes._

_-¿Esperas a Helga? Nosotras nos vamos a adelantar- le dijo la rubia a Lila, tensa e incómoda, y sin poder mirar a la cara a su amiga pelirroja… y probablemente tampoco podría mirar a Helga igual después de ese espectáculo. La pequeña Sawyer asintió, y luego, volvió a cubrirse el rostro cuando la siguiente parte de la conversación le llegó._

_-¡Te diré como se me dé la regalada gana! ¡Nadie trata así a la Señorita Perfección, excepto yo!- Helga le dio un ligero empujón a la morena, cabreándola más._

_-¡¿Señorita Perfección?! ¡Já! ¿Es sarcasmo, acaso? Y si me vuelves a decir Macarena, te diré Barbie de ahora en adelante- y le regresó el empujón, con todas sus fuerzas, apenas moviendo a Helga de su lugar._

_-¡Basta!- una rubia apareció detrás de Lila, deteniendo la pelea de las dos chicas como no se sentía capaz de hacerlo la pelirroja –Miranda… no deberías estar peleándote en nuestro primer día… discúlpate- la morena miró a la recién llegada como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza de la nada._

_-Estás de coña ¿verdad?- le preguntó incrédula._

_-No- respondió con bastante autoridad, haciendo que Lila se alejara un par de pasos de ella, y Helga sonriera victoriosa, burlándose de la actitud que adoptó Miranda, agachando la cabeza y enrojeciendo._

_-Lo… siento- murmuró apenas y se apresuró a dirigirse al gimnasio. Detrás de ella, la rubia se disculpó con ambas antes de girarse e ir en su búsqueda._

_-Eso fue extraño- comentó la menor de las Pataki, Lila la miró alucinada, "¿Es consciente de lo extraña que se comportó ella también?" Se preguntó antes de que la rubia la tomara de la mano y la halara consigo en la misma dirección en que desaparecieron el otro par de chicas –Vamos, señorita perfección, debemos alcanzar al resto- aunque Helga llevaba el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja no pudo detenerse y terminó sonriendo complacida… la gran Helga Pataki la había defendido, de una muy bizarra manera, pero defendido al final y era eso lo que contaba. Sintió una emoción recorrerla, siempre quiso penetrar la coraza que rodeaba el corazón de la rubia y ser su amiga, compartir secretos y cuidarse la una a la otra._

-¡Criminal, Señorita Perfección! Empiezas a darme escalofríos… suena como si estuvieras a punto de contar cómo nos enamoramos la una de la otra- se quejó Helga, interrumpiendo a la narradora.

-Pero… ¿no fue así, Geraldine?- Josh y Gerald parecieron de pronto muy interesados, demasiado interesados, en lo que la pelirroja tenía por decir –Yo estoy enamorada de ti- y sonrió brillantemente, haciendo sonrojar a Eugene, Brian, Jason, Harold, Rhonda y Nadine, mientras que Lucy, Chloe y Miranda lucían similares expresiones de incredulidad… Josh y Gerald no se contuvieron más, y estallaron en risas cuando la expresión de Helga mutó a una de genuino pavor ante las inocentes palabras de la joven Sawyer.

-Cariño… estoy seguro que estás empleando mal esa palabra- le dijo con ternura el rubio, Lila lo miró confundida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No se dice eso cuando encuentras tu alma gemela?- Eugene soltó un chillido emocionado.

-¡Oh por Dios!- continuó diciendo en una voz un par de tonos más agudos de lo usual –Lila, querida, acabas de darme una nueva pareja que _shippear- _ni bien terminó de decirlo, Helga ya le había lanzado un malvavisco.

-¡Criminal, Eugene! ¡Deja el modo fanboy de una buena vez! ¡Y ustedes!- gritó señalando a Harold, Sid y Jason -¡Dejen de estar tan rojos! ¡Dejen de imaginar lo que sea que se estén imaginando!- y sólo enrojecieron más al no poder negar que estuvieran pensando en ellas dos… bueno… siendo muy fraternales la una con la otra.

-Amor, no te alteres- Gerald la rodeó con un brazo de nuevo, intentando calmar los ánimos de su exaltada novia.

-¡Pero es que…!- y cuando se dio cuenta de que le había alzado la voz al moreno, se mordió el labio, cortando su frase… respiró profundo, notando que de nuevo era el centro de atención, y decidió dejarlo ir –De acuerdo… Lila… realmente usaste mal esa palabra… a mí también me agradas y creo que se podría decir que eres mi mejor amiga… o lo que sea… pero en serio, usaste muy mal esa palabra- la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-A mí también me agradas mucho, Helga- se limitó a responderle, evitando añadir que para ella era más que su amiga porque seguramente no se escucharía tan bien como se escuchaba en su cabeza. Y continuó contando lo que ocurrió ese primer día de clases, durante la feria de clubes y equipos.

_Una vez atravesaron la puerta, Lila y Helga quedaron sorprendidas con la multitud que se presentaba ante ellas como un estallido de colores que les hacía girar el rostro de un lado al otro, indecisas de a dónde acercarse primero._

_-Encontremos a Brian- dijo la rubia, jalando a la pelirroja. No escuchó cuando Sawyer le habló sobre su compromiso de reunirse con Nadine y Rhonda en el puesto del equipo de animadoras para inscribirse a las pruebas, y mientras intentaban abrirse paso entre sus compañeros de grado, una voz a su derecha atrajo la atención de ambas y de muchos alrededor._

_-¡Silencio!- gritó a todo pulmón un joven castaño con el atuendo distintivo del siglo XVI, de las obras de Shakespeare -¿Qué ilumina, desde aquella ventana, las tinieblas?- el joven se encontraba sobre la mesa del puesto que rezaba sobre él "Club de Teatro", lo que daba buena idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Lila identificó la obra, incluso la escena, con la siguiente frase -¡Es Julieta! ¡El sol en el oriente!- y por casualidad, o premeditada alevosía, el castaño hizo contacto visual con la pelirroja, brincando de la mesa hacia el grupo que se había reunido en media luna frente a él, y caminó un par de pasos en su dirección, mientras extendía su mano en una muda invitación y recitaba los diálogos del segundo acto de la segunda escena de la tan popular obra –Surge, espléndido sol, y con tus rayos mata a la luna, enferma y envidiosa, porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara- Lila enrojeció cuando el chico llegó frente a ella –No sirvas a la luna que te envidia- la admiración en el resto de los presentes era evidente en sus rostros y en el reverencial silencio que se formó entre ellos, creando un hechizo en el aire que provocaba un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, como ansiando tocar lo que flotaba, aunque sepan que ese algo es intangible -¡Su manto de vestal es verde y triste, ninguna virgen ya lo lleva, arrójalo! ¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo!- el intérprete estiro una mano, a milímetros del rostro de Lila, simulando al aire una caricia que dibujaba la línea de su mandíbula, la pelirroja se estremeció ante el fantasma del tacto del chico -¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese!- y había desesperación en su voz, dando credibilidad a su actuación, acompañándolo de su lenguaje corporal, emulando magníficamente a un enamorado impotente ante la imposibilidad de su amor –Habla, aunque nada dice; no me importa, me hablan sus ojos, les respondo a ellos- y en esta ocasión, más de una chica soltó un suspiro ante la intensidad de su interpretación -¡Qué idea loca! ¡No es a mí a quien hablan! Dos estrellas magníficas en el cielo ocupadas en algo allá en la altura, les piden a sus ojos que relumbren, ¿No estarán en su rostro las estrellas y sus ojos girando por el cielo?- Lila se perdía en los ojos de ese joven, encantada con las palabras que recitaba, sobre todo con las emociones que era capaz de impregnar a su voz y de transmitir con sus movimientos -El fulgor de su rostro empañaría la luz de las estrellas, como el sol apaga las antorchas. Si sus ojos viajaran por el cielo brillarían haciendo que los pájaros cantaran como si fuera el día y no la noche- el resto dejó de existir por un momento, sólo tenía ojos para absorber la imagen que proyectaba el castaño -¡Ved cómo su mejilla está en su mano! ¡Ay, si yo tuviera el guante de esa mano y pudiera tocar esa mejilla!- Al terminar, tomó la mano de Lila y besó delicadamente su dorso… la explosión de aplausos y gritos emocionados no se hizo esperar… la pelirroja despertó del hechizo en el que se había visto atrapada y observó a su alrededor cómo varios de los presentes se acercaban al joven pidiendo la oportunidad de integrarse en el club de teatro._

_-Una manera muy original de atraer nuevos integrantes- Lila se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la rubia, había olvidado por un instante que ella estaba a su derecha –Deberías anotarte- Helga ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla al decirlo._

_-pero… ¿Estar en el club de teatro y en el equipo de animadoras? ¿No sería demasiado?- su compañera se encogió de hombros._

_-Haz lo que te guste. Te he visto animar… y no te ves tan emocionada como hace unos momentos, y no creo que haya sido precisamente por la galantería o el atractivo del actor de Romeo, porque no tiene nada especial- Lila lo pensó detenidamente, justamente el protagonista del monologo al pie de la ventana de Julieta._

_-Hola chicas, soy Harry Osmen… o Harry Hummel… uno es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, y el otro, el apellido de mi padrastro… me gustan ambos, así que, dejo a los demás decidir cómo llamarme- es extendió la mano para compartir con cada una un amistoso apretón de manos -¿Qué les pareció la interpretación?- y sonrió animado. _

_-Romeo y Julieta es una de mis obras favoritas, siempre disfruto escuchar este monólogo en particular, y la traducción de Pablo Neruda que has recitado te ha quedado muy bien, tienes talento- el castaño estaba gratamente sorprendido con el cumplido que le dedicó la rubia._

_-Cielos, una conocedora de la literatura clásica… ¿Has pensado en ser parte de nuestro club?- y Helga frunció el ceño ante eso._

_-En realidad, soy más de dar lectura a obras literarias que de interpretarlas- se negó la rubia, y tomando de los hombros a Lila, la hizo dar un paso al frente –Pero mi amiga, nació para los reflectores, ¿a que sí?- y completamente roja, el rostro de la unigénita Sawyer combinaba con el color de su cabello._

_-Sí, eso puedo verlo… gracias por ser mi Julieta- y las mariposas revolotearon por el estómago de la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio sonreírle -¿Te inscribes?- y sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí misma asintiendo. _

-Y nos traicionaste- dijo Rhonda.

-No exageres, princesita… la _drama queen _aquí es Lila- la pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga rubia.

-No es reproche, sólo es un hecho. Después de eso, ella ya no quiso anotarse con nosotras para el equipo de animadoras como en secundaria- se lamentó Nadine –Pero de que tienes mucho talento como actriz, lo tienes- le aseguró a su amiga pelirroja, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Sí… además, los miembros del club de teatro somos los más geniales- aportó Sid, consiguiendo que los demás rieran. Claro que opinaba que eran geniales, él mismo era miembro.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó el día de las pruebas?- preguntó Jason.

-Yo sí recuerdo lo que pasó. Básicamente porque me puso tan molesta que llegué a arrancarle su cabellera rubia a mi Barbie por no poder hacerlo con Pataki- Helga miró a la morena con los ojos entornados.

-Literalmente, no podrías, porque primero te saludan la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores- le amenazó la menor de las Pataki, Brian sonrió con melancolía.

-Aah… yo me lo perdí… aah… estábamos en la cancha intentando aprobar las pruebas… aah… para las que entrenamos con Gerald todo el verano- el moreno chocó puños con el de lentes al escucharlo, con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro.

_La hora de las pruebas para el equipo de animadoras y el equipo de baloncesto había llegado. Helga se acomodaba en las gradas junto a Lila y Harold. Rhonda y Nadine estaban entre las filas de las chicas que esperaban por demostrarse merecedoras de un lugar en la escuadra, Gerald y Brian, al centro de la cancha, calentaban junto a los demás aspirantes para el inicio del partido. La rubia suspiró nerviosa, le preocupaba mucho la condición de Brian, pero no hubo manera de convencer al chico de desistir de su objetivo de formar parte del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria._

_-¿Estás bien, Helga? Has estado haciendo bolita ese trozo de papel desde que nos sentamos- le preguntó la pelirroja, genuinamente consternada por su amiga._

_-¿Qué?- dándose cuenta de que Lila tenía razón, arrojó el papel, que sin intención, golpeó en la frente a la rubia capitana de las animadoras, que se encontraba en último año. Acompañada de su mejor amiga, una chica morena de cabello rizado, se giró hacia las gradas, claramente iracunda y alzando la voz, exigió explicaciones._

_-¿Quién de ustedes arrojó esto?- y en cuanto miró a los espectadores retadoramente, Helga se puso de pie. Connie Hayden titubeó… le costaba admitirlo, pero esa rubia era bella. Le recordaba a ella misma. De alguna forma, sentía que la había visto en algún lado, sin lograr terminar de hacer la conexión._

_-Fui yo- la menor de las Pataki la retó con una ceja alzada._

_-¿Y quién eres tú?- replicó, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas._

_-Helga G. Pataki- respondió exudando seguridad. Entonces, las piezas sueltas en su mente embonaron finalmente, esa chica era miembro del club de atletismo de la secundaria de la P.S. 118… aunque ahora se veía diferente, muy diferente, y al mismo tiempo era la misma rubia huraña y agresiva._

_-Pues entérate que no lograrás llamar mi atención de esa forma- le dijo Connie, pagada de sí misma. Helga sólo pudo expresar su confusión con el ceño fruncido y un leve "¿Qué?" aturdido que se le escapó –Así como lo oyes, si quieres ser parte de mi escuadra, tendrás que demostrar tu talento, no andar por ahí arrojándome cosas- en las gradas rieron, burlándose un poco de que la rubia menor estuviera tan desesperada por hacerse notar ante Connie Hayden._

_-Yo no quiero ser una boba porrista- se quejó Helga, y luego, girándose hacia su amiga pelirroja, agregó –sin ofender- Lila le sonrió conciliadora, deseando que su amiga no se metiera en problemas por hacerle frente de esa forma a la capitana._

_-¿Qué dijiste insolente?- se enojó María, la amiga de Connie que permanecía junto a ella._

_-Tranquila, María ¡A las personas como tú hay que darles una lección!- y, airada, se giró y encaminó a la mesa donde la entrenadora Allen ya estaba sentada._

_-Qué pesada- se quejó Helga al tomar asiento. Apenas notando que el silbatazo del inicio del partido amistoso de baloncesto para determinar quiénes se integrarían al equipo, resonaba en el gimnasio._

_-No le hagas caso, ¡Mira, Gerald y Brian están jugando!- efectivamente, ambos chicos estaban en el primer equipo, se habían formado cuatro equipos que jugarían sólo en media cancha, es decir, cada que un jugador recupere el balón, tendrá que tocar con el pie la línea de media cancha antes de poder continuar con una jugada para encestar, de lo contrario, seguirá considerándose el aro como el que le pertenece a su propio equipo y no al contrario. El moreno y el castaño estaban en el mismo equipo, como jugaban a media cancha, en lugar de cinco jugadores, prescindían de las posiciones de escolta y alero, quedando sólo tres miembros por equipo, el base, el ala pivote y el pivote… Gerald jugaba como ala, y a Brian lo colocaron como base por su estatura… un chico al que no conocían, con el cabello pintado de azul eléctrico, al ser más corpulento, estaba como pivote en el equipo 1. Se enfrentaban al equipo 3, integrado por tres perfectos desconocidos, Helga no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, pero al vagar un poco la vista y observar a quienes conformaban el equipo 4, casi se queda sin aliento… Un rubio platino hablaba con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, señalando a los movimientos que hacía en la cancha el moreno, parecía indicarle que lo observara… era Josh Roberts, Helga podría identificarlo fácilmente en cualquier sitio, pasó muchas horas en la secundaria ayudando a Gerald a estudiar los movimientos de ese jugador, sus secundarias se enfrentaron muchas veces, y vaya que el chico era bueno. Tan bueno como Gerald y eso le daba rabia admitir. Esta vez, comenzó a estrujar nerviosamente el borde de su playera, preocupando con su acción a Lila._

_-¿Todo bien, Helga?- la rubia pareció salir de su ensoñación._

_-¿Ves a ese rubio de ahí?- le preguntó señalando al aspirante en cuestión, cuando la pelirroja asintió, ella añadió –Es un fuerte rival, jugaba para la secundaria de la P.S. 121, en el distrito sur, y no se lleva muy bien con Gerald- expresó preocupada. Lila frunció el ceño._

_-Vaya, parece que Gerald te importa mucho, ¿no, Helga?- la rubia enrojeció al oírla decir eso._

_-¡Claro que no! Quiero decir, sí… algo… no diría que mucho… pero me preocupa más Brian- y se giró intentando zanjar el tema, a tiempo para ver cómo encestaban su primer canasta, Gerald había anotado dos puntos._

_-¡Así se hace Gerald!- gritó Harold, emocionado. A su otro lado, se encontraba Sid, que vitoreaba a su amigo esperando contribuir en aumentar su buen ánimo._

_-¡Más te vale aplastarlos, Geraldo!- gritó esta vez Helga, Lila le miró divertida volviendo a enfurruñar a la chica por su pícara sonrisa –Ya deja el asunto, Sawyer- le replicó._

_-No he dicho nada- respondió inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Brian jadeaba, ni siquiera llevaban los primeros 3 minutos del partido, que duraría doce y se acabaría, sin descansos ni dividido en cuartos, era sólo para demostrar sus habilidades ante el entrenador. En la otra mitad de la cancha, la prueba de animadoras también daba inicio, y aunque sabía que no debería distraerse, se giró al ver que una castaña era llamada a realizar su rutina._

_-¡Cuidado, Brainny!- Johanssen le advirtió algo tarde, y el balón terminó estampándose en el costado de su rostro sin tregua, dejándole un zumbido en el oído derecho pero sin conseguir tumbarlo al piso._

_La pandilla soltó un suspiro de sobresalto en cuanto presenciaron la escena. Helga amenazando al del otro equipo que había intentado pasar el balón y golpeó al castaño._

_-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Gerald. Brian lo miró y sonrió como siempre._

_-aah… bien- y enseñándole el pulgar para reafirmar lo que dijo, los alcanzó el sonido de la segunda canasta, esta vez en su contra y por tres puntos –aah… te distraje- se lamentó el chico, no estaba siendo de ayuda a su equipo, y en lugar de eso les estorbaba. El moreno le golpeó con el hombro en un gesto cómplice._

_-Tú has lo que hemos estado entrenando… recuerda… que se olviden de ti- y le dedicó una sonrisa conspiratoria que fue imitada por el castaño._

_-¡¿Van a jugar o qué?!- les gritó el otro miembro del equipo 1 y ambos volvieron al juego…_

_Resultó que Brian tenía una virtud. Una especie de habilidad innata para pasar desapercibido, y ser fácilmente olvidado por el otro equipo, nadie lo cubría. Eso hacía muy fácil para Gerald que le pasara el balón, ya que él era quien armaba las jugadas, recuperaba el balón junto a su otro compañero y corría a media cancha, intentando que el castaño corriera lo menos posible, y al pasarle a Brian el balón, él podía quitarse a sus bloqueos para recibir de nuevo el balón y encestar. Hizo dos tiros más antes de que el otro equipo pudiera hacer nada. El tercer miembro de su equipo hizo una canasta más. Al terminar los doce minutos, el equipo 1 tenía un total de 8 puntos, mientras que el otro equipo sólo 3._

_Ganaron ese encuentro. _

_Sin embargo, la dinámica era que jugaran contra los otros tres equipos, contra cada uno. Y al final, ganaras o perdieras como equipo, serías evaluado individualmente por el entrenador y determinaría así quiénes se incorporarían al equipo oficial de baloncesto de la H.S. 201_

_La dinámica preocupaba a Helga porque exigía que Brian jugara tres partidos de 12 minutos, y si al final del primero ya se le veía completamente rojo y necesitando de su inhalador para respirar, no quería ni pensar en cómo sobreviviría los demás encuentros. Era una pesadilla._

_Mientras tanto, Connie se aburría muchísimo en la mesa junto a la entrenadora Allen… y el aburrimiento era un aliciente conocido para la imaginación… Sonriendo maquiavélica, tomó la lista de participantes y anotó a Helga G. Pataki en ella. Ya fuera que aceptara o no audicionar, estaría en ridículo frente a todos los presentes… se felicitó a sí misma, eso le enseñaría a respetar a su escuadra, ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarla porrista boba? Tendría que recibir un sopetón de realidad en la cara, no había otra forma de meter en cintura a esa mini gánster…_

_Lástima, porque realmente tenía un buen estilo, y era bella, justo como ella misma. Hubiera sido un reemplazo de capitana perfecta, alguien que continuara su legado…_

_-¡Helga G. Pataki!- vociferó la entrenadora Allen. Connie sonrió satisfecha. Lila, Harold y Sid se giraron incrédulos a verla. La rubia se heló en su sitio. –La siguiente aspirante, al centro… ¡Helga G. Pataki!- y como si de un rayo se tratara, el entendimiento golpeó a Helga… aquello era obra de esa rubia odiosa, que Connie se hubiera girado a lanzarle un beso y un guiño, le dio una pista de quién estaba tras esa… esa… transgresión a sus principios. Se sentía indignada, y no permitiría que la ridiculizara -¡Última llamada!- dijo esta vez con el megáfono -¡Helga G. Pataki!- Rhonda y Nadine se miraban preocupadas, su amiga no era una animadora, y ellas nunca la vieron ni remotamente interesada en nada relacionado al tema… No podía sólo quedarse sentada, o sólo pararse sin hacer nada._

_Gerald y Brian, sentados en la banca, compartieron una mirada de sorpresa al escuchar a la entrenadora de las animadoras. _

_Helga se puso de pie, y con todas sus fuerzas, gritó a todo pulmón._

_-¡Yo soy Helga G. Pataki!- La entrenadora Allen se volteó a las gradas, y volvió a hablarle con el megáfono._

_-Baja aquí, ¿Qué esperas?- la rubia caminó hacia las escaleras y bajó hasta la cancha._

_-¿No tienes nada extraordinario que mostrarnos? Qué raro- añadió con sarcasmo la capitana, lanzándole una mirada retadora a la rubia._

_-¡Já!- se burló y se giró al chico encargado de la música -¿Cuál fue la última canción que pusiste?- le preguntó apremiante._

_-¿Te refieres al remix de cake by the ocean?- la rubia ni siquiera le escuchó con atención._

_-Sí, esa. La última. Repítela- le urgió y caminó de nuevo frente a la mesa de las dos evaluadoras que la miraban con ojo crítico._

_-¿No traes tu propia música? Qué poco comprometida- se burló de nuevo Connie, hablando en voz alta para que las primeras filas de las gradas escucharan._

_-Cielos, Helga- Lila se llevó las manos al pecho angustiada al ver cómo la rubia ignoraba el comentario mordaz de la capitana y parecía prepararse para algo._

_En cuanto inició la música, Helga dio tres giros mortales hacia atrás, y al aterrizar, volvió a saltar, esta vez, formando una "C" arqueando su espalda en el aire, dejando a los espectadores apabullados y muchos con la boca abierta. Al girarse y quedar frente a las personas en las gradas, agitó las palmas en el aire, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción, invitando al resto a hacerlo también. Cuando consiguió que al unísono, los preparatorianos la imitaran, hizo un salto spike, seguido de un salto squat, en ambas ocasiones logrando tocar las puntas de sus pies._

_A esas alturas, los chicos gritaban emocionados en las gradas. Extendió ambos brazos frente a ella y alternándolos con los movimientos de su cadera, siguiendo la tonada de la música, comenzó a descender, flexionando las rodillas, para volver a alzarse con un sensual movimiento, estirando primero las piernas y alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo después. Otro giro atrás y salto en "C", y deslizó sus talones por el suelo separando sus piernas en un perfecto Split, para segundos después hacer un roll de hombro hacia atrás y terminar boca abajo en la duela, girando en su propio ejecon un ondeante movimiento para quedar boca arriba y sentarse con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, y mover de arriba abajo sus piernas, alternándolas, volvió a girar, quedando sobre sus rodillas, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas y con un arco hacia atrás, tocó con las palmas de sus manos el suelo y elevó sus rodillas para quedar sobre sus pies formando un puente. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás, terminando una vez más de pie, hizo una zancada con las manos elevadas formando una L en el aire, sin dejar de sonreír de manera socarrona._

_Apoyó los codos en el suelo, formando un triángulo, y lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza, sosteniendo el movimiento por unos segundos, haciendo un ángulo de 180 grados con las piernas, antes de flexionar la derecha que tenía al frente y apoyar el pie, siendo imitada por la otra y formando de nuevo un puente, del que se paró impulsándose con las manos._

_Hacia el final de la canción, realizó un detiré invertido, que transformó en un Split de pie, que al bajar, lo convirtió en una vuelta de carro sin manos. Terminó al mismo tiempo que moría el ritmo de la música con un squat perfecto y elevando su brazo derecho mientras el otro lo mantenía en la cadera._

_Lila estaba impresionada. Aquella era la combinación de dos rutinas de la pelirroja, una era parte de una presentación que hizo su escuadra en la final de baloncesto de la secundaria y la otra parte fue tomada de la rutina que pensaba presentar si hacia las pruebas… ¿Cómo fue que Helga se aprendió los movimientos? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ejecutarlos de esa forma? El estallido de los vítores, ovaciones de pie y aplausos en el gimnasio la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquello había sido impresionante. Se paró en su asiento y comenzó a gritar, animada, con la piel erizada, su amiga rubia acababa de ejecutar una rutina que básicamente ella había ayudado a armar… Quizás existía la remota posibilidad de que ellas se convirtieran en mejores amigas, al menos la chica le había demostrado que cuando hablaba con ella, o le mostraba algo que le importaba, le ponía atención._

_Brian hinchaba el pecho orgulloso, casi como si los aplausos fueran dedicados para él._

_Gerald sonreía, Pataki definitivamente podría conquistar el mundo si se lo propusiera ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer? Se preguntó a sí mismo… Tenía que admitir que aunque antes le divertía burlarse de la escuadra de porristas para molestar a Rhonda, Nadine y Lila… Hasta él sabía que requería de disciplina y estricto entrenamiento, era 30% pasión, 20% talento y 50% trabajo duro… Y Helga tenía mucho de los dos últimos._

_-Vaya- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir la entrenadora Allen. Connie no podía cerrar la boca… no se esperó para nada que su broma tuviera ese repentino giro, ahora resultaba que la grosera rubia tenía talento, y aunque se odiara por admitírselo a sí misma, no sólo la necesitaba en su escuadra, la quería en ella._

_Helga se puso de pie, para volver al piso en cuanto Rhonda y Nadine se estrellaron contra ella, habían corrido a abrazarla y terminaron las tres tiradas, entre risas y exclamaciones de admiración, hablaban tan rápido que la menor de las Pataki ni siquiera podía entender lo que decían._

_-¡Criminal, quítense de encima!- protestó finalmente. Al lunes siguiente… las listas con los miembros de cada equipo deportivo fueron publicadas. Gerald, Brian y Josh consiguieron entrar en el equipo de baloncesto. Harold entró en el equipo de futbol americano. Helga estaba bastante satisfecha, aunque perdió cada carrera contra esa tal Alex Parks… en las pruebas de salto de altura y salto con garrocha nadie la había superado, aunque la morena Kana Da Costa, que también había entrado al equipo, la dejó muy atrás en el salto de longitud y los lanzamientos de peso, bola y martillo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio su nombre en la lista de animadoras, junto a Rhonda y Nadine._

_-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Es el destino… me lo decía algo en mi interior… que debía ir a tu casa ese día a sacarte de esa concha en la que tú misma te aislaste y mostrarte al mundo para que apreciara a las chicas de la pandilla… a todas ellas- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, por alguna inexplicable razón, la tenía abrazada tan fuerte que comenzaba a asfixiarla -¡Estaremos juntas en la escuadra de animadoras! ¡Será fabuloso!- y la rubia se zafó como pudo para poder tomar una bocanada del ansiado aire para sus pulmones._

_-Escucha princesita, yo no voy… de ninguna forma… a ser parte del equipo de animadoras, además, entré al equipo de atletismo y sería físicamente improbable que pudiera compaginar ambos entrenamientos- una voz tras ellas se hizo oír._

_-¡¿Qué?!- María lucía bastante consternada –Nadie, escúchame bien imitación de Barbie, ¡nadie! Se niega nunca a ser parte de la escuadra cuando la escuadra te ha elegido- Connie a su lado, cruzó los brazos y miró a las chicas con una ceja alzada._

_-Bueno… yo ya lo hice. Nunca me anoté a las pruebas, no estoy interesada- Helga sintió a Nadine desinflarse a su lado, como si estuviera desilusionada ante la idea de no compartir equipo con la otra rubia._

_-Te presentaste a las pruebas, hiciste tu rutina… evidentemente estás interesada, no me hagas rogarte- replicó con el ceño fruncido Connie, sabía ser humilde y reconocer cuando alguien era bella y talentosa, sin que eso le afectara para nada su autoestima, y quería esa bella y talentosa rubia sí o sí en su escuadra._

_-No lo hagas. No cambiaría mi respuesta. Ya he dicho que no- y Helga se alejó por el pasillo con una enfadada Rhonda detrás que le iba reclamando por su necedad, y Nadine que le pedía a la rubia que lo pensara mejor, que se divertirían juntas._

_Pero no convencieron a Helga._

_Con la desaparición de Eugene, Connie Hayden se volvió un dolor en el trasero para la chica. Era demasiado insistente y comenzaba a provocarle jaquecas a la rubia. Después de tres meses de negarse de todas las formas en que se le ocurrió, el primer lunes del regreso a la escuela del pelirrojo, Connie y María se plantaron frente a ella cuando entraba con Brian, Gerald y Eugene a la preparatoria. Antes de que empezaran de nuevo con su retahíla incesante, Helga se apresuró a hablar._

_-¡Criminal, Hayden! Ten un poco de dignidad, ¿Quieres?- la rubia mayor alzó una ceja, parecía divertida –ya te dije que no, no me interesa, gracias pero no, ni en un millón de años- siguió hablando Helga, hasta que María carraspeó interrumpiéndola. _

_-En realidad… venía a invitar a Gerald a mi fiesta de Halloween atrasada- dijo Connie –ya sabes, guapo… para recordar viejos tiempos- el moreno soltó una risa nerviosa y tomó la invitación que la capitana de las animadoras le extendía –Espero que estés ahí como mi cita, Gerald- Helga miró con repulsión a la rubia, que había pronunciado el nombre de su amigo con un tono demasiado insinuante para su gusto._

_Cuando el par de chicas se alejó del cuarteto, Helga se giró en redondo con los brazos cruzados._

_-¡Já! Esa chica es imposible, ¿no? Piensa que irás a su fiesta sólo porque te lo ordenó- refunfuñó, haciendo sonreír imperceptiblemente al moreno._

_-Yo sí quiero ir. Quisiera tranquilizar de alguna forma a mis padres que ahora están enterados de que mi vida social es un fiasco- se quejó Eugene._

_-Podríamos ir juntos- le dijo Gerald, observando de reojo la reacción de Helga, casi esperando por ella._

_-¡Criminal, zopencos! ¿En serio estar pensando en ir a esa boba fiesta?- y Brian posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica._

_-O podemos… aah… ver comedias románticas… aah… toda la noche- el castaño sonrió ampliamente, y Helga se lo pensó mejor._

_-O, podemos ir todos a la fiesta, decirle a los demás. Debe ser divertido disfrazarse cuando ni siquiera es Halloween porque ya pasó y una niña mimada de todas formas está dando una fiesta, sí- replicó, andando a zancadas lejos de sus amigos, pisando con fuerza a medida que se alejaba._

_Ese día durante el almuerzo, Helga abordó a Connie._

_-Bien, ¿De qué se trata esto, Hayden?- plantó una de las palmas de sus manos en el espacio a un costado del rostro de la chica, que la miró como si se hubiera esperado ese arrebato y contara con esa reacción de alguna forma -¿Qué quisiste decir a Gerald con ese "para recordar viejos tiempos"?- la frase entre comillas la dijo en un tono chillón que intentaba ser una imitación de la aguda voz de la joven frente a ella._

_-Resulta, querida… que Gerald y yo ya tuvimos una cita en el pasado, sólo quiero repetirlo- habló todo lo inocente que pudo aparentar._

_-No te creo. De alguna bizarra y demente forma, esto es un truco para hacerme aceptar ser parte de tu estúpida escuadra, ¡Pero no lo lograrás! No jugarás con mi mente- le decía mientras clavaba su dedo índice en la coyuntura de su clavícula._

_-No me interesa lo que creas o dejes de creer… lo único que quiero es darme muchos besitos con Gerald, en la oscuridad, quién sabe, quizás algo menos inocente que besitos- y Helga no lo pudo soportar más, la tomó del cuello de la blusa y la acercó a su rostro._

_-Con él no te atrevas a jugar, Hayden- le habló entre dientes, destilando furia en cada palabra. Y la soltó bruscamente, enajenada con la situación, y se fue de ahí, sin poder pensar con claridad después de que ella le hubiera dicho que Gerald y la capitana ya habían tenido una cita._

_El día de la dichosa fiesta llegó._

_Helga se disfrazó de Freddy Krueger. Brian era el joven manos de tijera, para, de alguna forma, hacer juego con la rubia. Eugene se había planchado el cabello y era un adorable Chucky, el muñeco maldito. Rhonda, Nadine y Lila iban de los ángeles de Charlie. Harold era un creíble Eso, el payaso maldito. Sid era un zombie rockero. Y Gerald era un atractivo hombre lobo._

_Y aunque Helga no lo admitiría en voz alta, se la estaba pasando increíble. Bailaron, charlaron, bebieron, comieron y volvieron a bailar. Eso, hasta que Connie Hayden apareció, en su glorioso disfraz de ángel caído que hizo a Helga odiarla un poquito, y la odio un poquito más cuando se llevó a Gerald de ahí, a un "lugar más privado" a que "cumpliera su papel como su pareja en la fiesta". Helga no podía estar más molesta._

_-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te quieres ir?- le preguntó Lila a voz en grito para hacerse oír sobre la música estruendosa. La rubia no sabía cómo responderle, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-Sólo necesito aire fresco- y tomó la dirección contraria al jardín, internándose más entre las personas, siguiendo el camino que previamente recorrieron Connie y Gerald._

_Se sentía horriblemente mal por estar buscando al moreno… y sabía que estaba siendo ridícula cuando fue ella misma quien le dijo que el beso no significó nada y que no quería volver a hablar de eso con él. Pero pensar en que la capitana de las animadoras estaba en esos momentos, en algún lugar de esa casa, hablando, besando o haciendo otras cosas "menos inocentes" con Gerald; la ponía enferma… no podría soportarlo, quizás pasando más tiempo estaría cómoda con la idea del moreno saliendo con otras chicas, o quizás era porque se trataba de esa rubia en específico que le molestaba tanto, no lo sabía, pero el hecho era que no estaba lista en ese momento. _

_Sin querer dio con ellos._

_Se estaban besando._

_Hasta que Gerald apartó a Connie unos centímetros._

_-Hey, Hayden… esto no es… quiero decir- y la rubia soltó una cantarina risa._

_-Guapo, tranquilo. Si esto es por Helga…- empezó a decir la animadora, pero fue cortada por el moreno._

_-No… no es por ella… es por mí. Yo, acabo de terminar una relación de muchos años y… no quiero esto. Lo siento, pero no estoy listo para nada de esto- intentó explicar el chico. La joven sólo sonrió._

_-Por mí está bien. Puedo esperar. Sólo avísame cuando lo estés- y Gerald intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos se habían apagado. Helga pudo apreciar desde donde espiaba a la pareja, que al menor de los Johanssen le dolía pensar en Phoebe._

_-Sí… creo que iré a ver si mis amigos quieren tener una maratón de películas de terror en mi casa- y alejándose definitivamente de la rubia, se despidió con un gesto, regresando por el camino andado._

_-Ya puedes salir, pequeña escurridiza- Helga refunfuñó por lo bajo, detestando que la llamara "pequeña". Se acercó a Connie con determinación en su mirada._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no vuelvas a molestar a Gerald?- habló claramente, sin titubear, haciendo sonreír complacida a la mayor._

_-Oh, querida… tú sabes perfectamente bien qué quiero a cambio._

-Y así fue como Helga terminó aceptando ser porrista en la escuadra- narró Lila. Chloe y Lucy chillaron emocionadas.

-¡Estaba celosa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Bien hecho Geraldine!- decían encimando las palabras unas con otras, totalmente emocionadas. Miranda rodó los ojos.

-No me sorprende que Connie quisiera algo con Gerald, lo que sí me sorprende es que hubieras tenido antes una cita con ella- comentó la morena, haciendo que el Johanssen sonriera pagado de sí mismo.

-Tengo una larga lista de pollitas que estuvieron tras de mí- bromeó ufano, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia que sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me encanta esta historia- declaró Eugene, suspirando.

-¿Aun tienes ese disfraz de Freddy Krueger?- preguntó Jason, fingiendo inocencia, tanta, que lo hacía lucir sospechoso. Sólo por si acaso, Rhonda lo golpeó en la nuca -¡Hey!- se quejó mientras sobaba la parte recién agredida de su cuerpo.

-Yo quisiera tener una foto del disfraz de ángeles de Charlie- expresó en voz alta Sid lo que debió quedar como un pensamiento privado, captando las miradas dubitativas del resto de los presentes –Es decir, las tres se veían muy bien, ¿Los pidieron en línea?- preguntó, intentando zafarse del incómodo lapsus que había tenido por distraerse con el recuerdo de Nadine en ese entallado enterizo de cuero.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió una ofendida Lloyd –Mignonette los confeccionó a la medida para nosotras- completó orgullosa.

-En fin, son casi las dos de la mañana… y sólo queda la pregunta de Josh… terminemos con esto y vayamos a dormir, que ya les había dicho que era pésima idea hacer esto entre semana, sobre todo un lunes- se quejó Sid.

-Yo me la estoy pasando de maravilla- externó Nadine.

-Yo también, repitamos esto mañana- dijo casi de inmediato Sid, provocando que una vez más las miradas extrañadas del grupo recayeran en él, que carraspeó e intentó desviar la atención –Oye, Josh, haz tu pregunta de una buena vez- y los demás corearon esa solicitud.

-Está bien, está bien… cielos… déjenme pensar- pidió el rubio.

-¿Es en serio?- se quejó Miranda –Eres el último, literalmente haz tenido horas para pensar en tu pregunta- Josh miró a la morena con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Digamos que alguien me robó la que había pensado- se encogió de hombros –pero ya sé qué quiero saber- y todos le miraron expectantes -¿Cómo consiguieron que la escuela no cerrara el año pasado?- y Jason secundó esa pregunta, él también se moría de ganas por escuchar esa historia.


End file.
